


Ни жалости, ни боли, ни пощады

by Heller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Chevrolet Camaro, M/M, Other, Something like a detective story, Stiles against the alpha pack, a lot of drama, alpha pack, and he is not perfect, because he is human, but he is strong, can make mistakes, happy end, temporary almost death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller/pseuds/Heller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одним прекрасным летним утром Стайлз обнаруживает, что Дерек испарился в неизвестном направлении, никто из стаи не берет трубку, а дом Хейлов недавно сгорел до тла... или история о том, как Стайлз в одиночку сражается с целым миром за тех, кто ему дорог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни жалости, ни боли, ни пощады

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Ни жалости, ни боли, ни пощады  
> Автор: Heller Traum  
> Бета: izokot  
> Фэндом: Teen Wolf  
> Персонажи: Дерек/Стайлз, Питер | Стайлз, Итан | Стайлз  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: слеш, драма, агнст, экшен, мистика  
> Размер: миди (~30 300 слов)  
> Статус: закончено  
> Саммари: Одним прекрасным летним утром Стайлз обнаруживает, что Дерек испарился в неизвестном направлении, никто из стаи не берет трубку, а дом Хейлов недавно сгорел до тла... или история о том, как Стайлз в одиночку сражается с целым миром за тех, кто ему дорог.  
> Предупреждения: насилие и страдания. АУ относительно последней серии 2 сезона. Спойлеры к 3 сезону относительно стаи Альф. Пафос. Унылая энца. Местами мат. Штампы. Стайлз – центр вселенной. Обоснуй хромает на обе ноги.  
> От автора: Еще раз. Это Стайлзоцентричный фик, несмотря на наличие рейтинговых сцен, сей рассказ не о них. ХЭ будет. Инфа 100%.  
> Размещение: Спрашивайте разрешение перед размещением, пожалуйста.

Стайлз устало растянулся на кровати. Шевелиться не хотелось, идти в душ тем более. Слишком суматошный выдался денек, даром что выходной. Впрочем, какой выходной, когда он только что вернулся с последнего в этом семестре экзамена. Мозг ему там потрепало знатно, но и Стайлз в долгу не остался. Если, конечно, появившийся в процессе его обстоятельного, очень подробного ответа на вопрос о том, как, по его мнению, проходит вскрытие, нервный тик у экзаменатора хоть о чем-то говорил. Он как раз изучал этот вопрос накануне, зачитывая вслух особо смачные кусочки и с интересом наблюдая, как кривится Дерек, старательно делающий вид, что не слышит не единого слова. Потому что оборотню так сложно расслышать то, что говорят сидя вплотную к нему, конечно же! – подумал Стайлз с усмешкой. Он всегда считал, что собирать у себя в голове саркастичные фразы – высший пилотаж для большинства людей, и необходимость – для таких как он, неспособных похвастаться никакими другими достижениями. Дойдя до конца логической цепочки, Стайлз приуныл. Сердце кольнуло острое чувство одиночества, которое всегда поднимало свою уродливую голову, когда Дерека не было рядом.  
В квартире было темно, он не потрудился включить свет, довольствуясь тем, что предлагали уличные фонари. Дерек еще не вернулся со своей еженедельной пробежки. С тех пор, как они переехали в Лос-Анджелес, простора для его волчьих привычек стало активно не хватать, так что вылазки на природу каждые выходные превратились в такую же рутину, как чистка зубов перед сном. Обычно Стайлз и сам не против выехать за город, но сегодня вот не вышло. Он лениво повернул голову на бок и уставился в окно. Новолуние - время рождения и смерти, время роковых событий и неизбежности. С некоторых пор он придавал слишком много значения фазам луны. Это случается, если живешь с оборотнем.  
Легкий щелчок входной двери, позвякивание ключей, опущенных на полку в коридоре, возвестили о возвращении Дерека. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звучание его шагов. Ближе, еще ближе. Тяжелое тело накрыло его собственное, сдавив грудную клетку и практически впечатав в мягкий матрас. Стайлз поднял одну руку и положил ее на шею Дерека, слегка поглаживая пальцами у линии волос. Его окутал запах леса и пота, запах Дерека после пробежки. Застежки на кожаной куртке больно впились Стайлзу в живот, и он заерзал, стараясь изменить позу. Дерек тут же сгреб его в охапку, практически вжимая в себя. Полудрема сползла со Стайлза, как защитная пленка с упаковки замороженного мяса, прихватив с собой умиротворение и расслабленность. Он распахнул глаза и попытался поймать глазами взгляд Дерека, но тот спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, не реагируя на возню.  
\- Дерек. Ты чего? Пусти.  
Никакой реакции. Стайлз похлопал его по напряженному плечу той рукой, что не была зажата между ними. Ноль реакции.  
\- Ладно. Официально заявляю, что ты меня пугаешь. Кто ты такой и что сделал с Дереком Хейлом?  
Вместо вербально ответа он получил поцелуй. Долгий, тягучий, от которого начинали сокращаться мышцы живота, а губы превращались в один оголенный нерв. Стайлз запрокинул голову, позволяя языку Дерека скользнуть глубже, запустил непослушные пальцы в его волосы, совершенно забывая о том, что всего секунду назад его что-то не устраивало. Легкая щетина царапала кожу, придавая ощущениям дополнительную остроту и посылая короткие вспышки удовольствия прямо в мозг. В слюне Дерека точно был какой-то афродизиак направленного действия. Направленного на то, чтобы сводить Стайлза с ума. Дерек слегка отстранился и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Стайлз тут же пожалел, что не разделся, прежде чем лезть в кровать. Впрочем, жалел он недолго. Ловкие пальцы Дерека легко распутывали каждую пуговку из петель, а его горячие жесткие губы оставляли влажные поцелуи на каждом новом открывающемся участке кожи. Стайлз застонал, когда они накрыли его сосок, обхватив плотным кольцом, а по внутренней стороне бедра прошлась раскаленным прикосновением рука, замешкалась на пряжке ремня, выпутывая его из брюк резкими рывками, и скользнула внутрь ширинки. Стайлз инстинктивно раздвинул ноги шире, позволяя Дереку улечься между ними, и нетерпеливо потянул с него куртку. Дерек помог ему в этом, легко сбросив ее с плеч, но когда Стайлз дотронулся до рубашки, перехватил его руки и навис сверху, прижав их к кровати по обе стороны от головы. Стайлз не мог разглядеть выражение его лица, скрытое тенями, но что-то настораживало его, что-то… Дерек двинул бедрами, и у Стайлза перед глазами заплясали вспышки.  
\- Дерек, - с просящими нотками выдохнул он в приоткрытые губы.  
Чем спровоцировал еще один поцелуй. Нижнюю губу кольнули клыки, но Дерек тут же зализал ранку языком, прошелся по контуру губ, слитным движением лизнул его щеку, прямо по россыпи родинок. Дерек обожал его родинки. Он обвел кончиком языка каждую – от виска до подбородка, прежде чем переключится на беззащитную мочку уха. Стайлз сильнее сжал ноги на бедрах Дерека, вжимая его в себя, и был награжден хриплым стоном куда-то в основание шеи. Еще одно влажное прикосновение языка и быстрый укус, прямо поверх отчаянно бьющейся венки. Несильный, лишь с намеком на зубы. Тело Стайлза прошила дрожь удовольствия, и он потянулся, чтобы обнять, притянуть ближе, ощутив, как усилилась хватка на его запястьях.  
\- Дерек, пожалуйста, Дерек, - хрипло прошептал он, выгибаясь на кровати.  
Это максимум на что он был сейчас способен: бессвязно лепетать что-то вперемешку с мольбами, и он знал, что Дерека нехило заводила мысль о том, что именно он является причиной такого состояния. Подвижный, не затыкающийся с утра до вечера рот Стайлза, во время секса выдыхал только одно имя, сопровождая его протяжными стонами и почти всхлипами. И это была целиком и полностью вина Дерека.  
Стайлз дернулся всем телом, когда тот втянул в рот указательный палец на его правой руке. Дерек посасывал и облизывал его, прикусывая зубами и легонько щекоча языком. Переключил внимание на следующий, только услышав судорожный всхлип, не забыв пощекотать языком тонкую кожу между пальцами, и тут же втянул в рот сразу два. Стайлз беспомощно поджимал пальцы на ногах, вжимался затылком в матрас, все его чувства сосредоточились на минете, которым Дерек ублажал его руку, и ноющей боли внизу живота. От очередного прикосновение языка к ложбинке между пальцами Стайлз невольно вскинул бедра, и зубы Дерека сжались, до крови прикусив костяшки.  
\- Де-рек, - задохнулся он.  
Стайлз не запомнил момент, когда они оба окончательно лишились одежды. Дерек ласкал его тело миллиметр за миллиметром, оставляя повсюду свои метки. Неторопливо поглаживал спину, выводил языком круги на животе, трахал им пупок. Сжимал бедра, грозя оставить синяки, и буквально вылизывал рот Стайлза. В какой-то момент его руки оказались свободны, и он воспользовался этим, чтобы притянуть Дерека ближе для жадного поцелуя, но получил совсем другой – нежный, с горьковатым привкусом отчаяния. А в следующее мгновение его настойчиво перевернули на живот, и Стайлз сам приподнялся на колени, изнывая от долгих ласк, умоляя о продолжении. И едва не застонал от разочарования, когда в него скользнули прохладные от смазки пальцы, бережно растягивая. Все его тело дрожало от неудовлетворенного желания, легкий дискомфорт не мог заглушить и сотой доли удовольствия.  
\- Дерек, ну давай же.  
Легкий поцелуй в плечо и еще один палец, скользнувший внутрь, были ему ответом. Рука Дерека легла на его живот, поглаживая, совершенно не успокаивая, лишь возбуждая еще сильнее, хотя Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что это невозможно.  
Дерек ласкал его с такой жадностью, будто это был их первый раз. Или последний. Пальцы двигались внутри, легко касаясь заветной точки и вырывая у Стайлза короткие стоны. Он совершенно потерялся в ощущениях, это было слишком ярко, слишком сильно. Они оба любили жесткий секс, с примесью боли от укусов и крышесносными минетами. Такой долгой почти нежной прелюдии в их отношениях никогда не было места. Эта тягучесть сводила с ума, тело требовало большего, того, что сейчас мог ему дать только один человек.  
\- Дерек, блядь, - простонал Стайлз, не в силах больше терпеть.  
Пальцы внутри него толкнулись еще несколько раз, прошлись дразнящим движением по пульсирующему входу, прежде чем исчезнуть совсем. Стайлз выгнулся, закусив губу, но прежде, чем он начал умолять, Дерек вошел в него, заполняя и растягивая, накрыл своим телом, переплетая их пальцы.  
\- Двигайся, - прохрипел Стайлз, чувствуя, как расползается внутри невыносимый жар, как мир сужается до точки соединения их тел.  
Дерек не заставил себя упрашивать, вышел почти до конца и тут же ворвался обратно. Его руки гладили, сжимали, мяли тело Стайлза, словно вылепляя под себя. И Стайлз готов был позволить ему это. Все, что угодно. Он ослеп и оглох, слыша только гулкое биение собственного сердца и прерывистое дыхание Дерека на плече, содрогаясь от мощных толчков и ощущая тугую пружину, закручивающуюся внизу живота. Удовольствие на грани боли.  
Первые быстрые толчки сменились медленными ритмичными движениями, которые только сильнее распаляли, заставляли Стайлза скулить от необходимости большего. Дерек гладил его бока, оставляя тонкие следы царапин на влажной коже. Выцеловывал дорожку на позвоночнике, он словно просил прощение за что-то. Стайлз хотел развернуться к нему лицом, заглянуть в глаза, убедиться, что в глубине зрачков не прячется что-то страшное, но мысли путались, сбивались, смытые накатывающими волнами подступающего оргазма. Он кончил первым, выдохнув «Люблю тебя» в матрас, потому что руки подогнулись, не выдержав напряжения. Он даже не заметил острой вспышки боли, когда Дерек впился зубами ему в плечо, выстреливая внутрь горячую струю.  
\- Это было… блядь, Дерек, что это было? – с перерывами на судорожные вдохи пробормотал Стайлз.  
Дерек поцеловал его в висок, укусил под лопаткой, зализал обиженное место и укусил снова. Стайлз чувствовал его внутри, чувствовал, что он все еще возбужден, и начал заводиться по новой сам. Дерек вымотал его, превратил в желе все мышцы в его теле, но это не мешало ему умолять о продолжении. Стайлз впивался короткими ногтям в его спину, оставляя отметины, которые заживут уже к утру. Движения Дерека становились все более размеренными, он доводил Стайлза до исступления, мягко, но решительно пресекая его попытки ускорить темп. Окончательно затраханный и более чем удовлетворенный, Стайлз отрубился, кончив второй или третий раз, чувствуя, как содрогается от оргазма Дерек. Последнее, что он услышал, перед тем, как погрузится в сон, было собственное имя.

***

Стайлз долго и неохотно выныривал из мира сновидений. Все его тело наполняла приятная усталость, как после хорошей тренировки или лучшего в жизни секса. Губы невольно растянулись в довольную улыбку. Прошло два года с тех пор, как он покинул Бикон Хилз и почти год, как они с Дереком официально сошлись, если это можно было так назвать. Инициатива целиком и полностью принадлежала Стайлзу, разумеется. Набравшийся смелости и опыта за год самостоятельной жизни в Лос-Анджелесе, он первым делом по возвращению домой на каникулы отправился к старому дому Хейлов, нахально заявив Дереку, что им нужно поговорить и желательно сделать это после бурного секса в честь его приезда. Он до сих пор со смехом вспоминал ошарашенное выражение лица, которое так не сочеталось с образом угрюмого Альфы. Все это не было так уж внезапно. Оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что все к этому и шло, как бы отчаянно не стремился избежать такого развития событий Дерек.  
Их отношения претерпели изменения в тот последний год школы, когда Стайлз отчаянно нуждался в поддержке, и как это часто бывает, получил ее из совершенно неожиданного источника. Конечно, свое участие Дерек выражал весьма специфическим образом, не гнушаясь подзатыльников и угроз, но каким-то магическим образом он всегда оказывался рядом, когда был нужен. Сначала Стайлз подумал было, что тот воспринимает его как часть своей стаи, учитывая наладившиеся отношения со Скоттом и все такое, однако быстро понял, что это не так. Дерек поддерживал и направлял Скотта, подсказывал, как управляться со стаей, а сам же в это время вправлял мозги Стайлзу, учил дышать заново.  
Даже через год, окончив школу и уехав все же в колледж Лос-Анджелеса – ему пришлось сдаться под двойным напором: уговорами отца и требованиями Дерека, - он все еще пребывал в полном раздрае, поэтому не сразу понял, отчего тоска гложет сердце, и непреодолимая сила тащит его назад в Бикон Хилз. В выгоревший дом с обвалившимися стенами. А когда понял, то решил, что одной несчастной любви ему хватило, и в этот раз он не позволит себе так просто сдаться. Его старания были вознаграждены с лихвой.  
Почти год совместной жизни. Никаких охотников, бешеных оборотней и поломанных щенков. Только он и Дерек.  
Стайлз так и не смог стереть с лица улыбку, пока выбирался из разворошенной постели, принимал душ, доедал оставленный на столе завтрак. Даже вынужденное одиночество не могло омрачить его настроения. В конце концов, Дерек не мог уйти надолго, наверняка он вышел в магазин или спустился помыть Камаро после вчерашней поездки.  
Однако с каждым часом на душе становилось все пасмурнее, а хорошее настроение таяло, как лед на солнце. Сердце тревожно заныло, когда день стал клониться к вечеру, а Дерек так и не появился. Стайлз уже несколько раз звонил ему, но получал только стандартное сообщение о недоступности абонента. Он позвонил в мастерскую, где никто не взял трубку, и пробежался до супермаркета за углом. Он обошел всю квартиру, но не нашел ровным счетом ничего. Он перебрал рубашки в шкафу и заглянул за все столы и тумбочки, засунул под них руку, сразу же покрывшуюся липкими пыльными комками. Никаких записок, случайно сброшенных с самого видно места. Ничего не пропало, кроме Дерека и Камаро. Стайлз еще раз набрал его номер, но бесстрастный голос по-прежнему сообщал ему, что абонент недоступен. Если подумать, то поводов для беспокойства у него не было: прошел всего один день, а Дерек постоянно забывал поставить мобильник на зарядку. Скорее всего, он просто поехал в свою обожаемую автомастерскую и не слышал звонков на обычный телефон… Ага, блядь, конечно. Стайлз резким движением прокрутил список контактов, проскочил пару раз через нужный, и был вынужден сбавить обороты. Дэнни ответил через три гудка ровно.  
\- Да?  
\- Мне нужно отследить выключенный мобильник, - без предисловий заявил Стайлз.  
В трубке послышался тяжелый вздох.  
\- Когда-нибудь меня точно посадят из-за тебя.  
\- Джексон тебя вытащит, - отмахнулся он.  
\- Надеюсь на это, - Дэнни его уверенности не разделял. – Кого ищем на этот раз?  
\- Дерека.  
На секунду между ними повисло молчание, перебиваемое лишь едва слышным треском и шуршанием – связь с Дэнни всегда оставляла желать лучшего, будто тот жил в бункере. Интересно, в Лондоне есть бункеры?  
\- Я не буду отслеживать его мобильник.  
\- Дэнни, твою мать, мне нужно знать, где он.  
Стайлз с неудовольствием отметил, что в его голосе прозвучало как-то слишком много отчаянья. Истеричка, блядь.  
\- Ну, для этого мне не нужно ничего не делать. Твой Дерек едет в Бикон Хилз, я слышал, как Джексон говорил об этом кому-то, когда мы последний раз созванивались.  
\- А больше он ничего не говорил?  
Нехорошее предчувствие острыми когтями раздирало внутренности, и Стайлз лихорадочно вспоминал все, что случилось за последнее время, пытаясь найти зацепку, хоть что-нибудь, объясняющее внезапный отъезд.  
\- Нет. Он был какой-то нервный. Практически бросил трубку, не сказав и двух слов, - с сожалением заметил Дэнни и снова вздохнул.  
\- Когда это было? – резко оборвал Стайлз его душевные метания.  
\- Не знаю, дня три назад. Могу посмотреть по вызовам.  
\- Не надо. Спасибо. Пока, – рублеными фразами выдал Стайлз и сбросил звонок.  
Сборы не заняли много времени. Пара футболок и джинс – строгие костюмы и рубашки остались висеть в шкафу. Стайлз захлопнул дверь в квартиру и слетел по ступенькам вниз, не дожидаясь лифта.  
Несмотря на то, что солнце плавно катилось за горизонт, Лос-Анджелес задыхался от жары, от которой не спасала даже близость воды. Стайлз ненавидел липнущую к мокрому от пота телу одежду, марево перед глазами и тяжелый, будто загустевший воздух. Впрочем, сейчас его бесило абсолютно все, особенно отсутствие телепортов в реальной жизни.  
По дороге к автобусной станции он несколько раз набирал номер Скотта, каждый раз натыкаясь на то же самое сообщение о недоступности абонента. Просто потрясающе. Он плохо помнил, как купил билет, подарив автомату сдачу с двадцатки, как садился в автобус. В памяти сохранились какие-то обрывки: вот он подхватывает одну из сумок какой-то женщины и помогает занести в салон, у сумки пухлые черные бока с красными разводами, а у ее хозяйки щель между передними зубами… потом он налетает на чью-то ногу в проходе, и это больно. Он чувствовал эту боль пока шел через весь салон в самый конец. В уютный темный уголок, где можно было беспрепятственно топиться в болоте жалости к самому себе. Боль в лодыжке отдавалась вспышками при каждом шаге, но Стайлзу было наплевать. На шее раскаленным клеймом горел укус Дерека.

***

Автобус мелко трясло на неровной дороге. Люди, пытающиеся устроится поудобнее, недовольно бурчали себе под нос и ворочались в креслах. Стайлз сидел на самом последнем ряду, уставившись в темноту за окном и думая о том, что ждет его в Бикон Хилз. В наушниках гремели ритмичные песни Imagine Dragons, но он даже не различал мелодии, не слышал слов. Мысли крутились вокруг непонятной хуеты, которая опять прокралась в его жизнь. Хотелось побиться головой о стекло, так, чтобы на нем появилась паутинка трещин с пятном крови в самом центре и маленькими красными капельками, сползающими по получившемуся узору. Может, тогда он бы перестал думать о том, что найдет по прибытию. Воображение настойчиво рисовало картинки из фильмов ужасов и скорбных триллеров, где все начиналось и заканчивалось на одной тоскливой ноте, от которой хотелось пойти и удавиться самому. Правда, Стайлзу больше хотелось удавить кого-нибудь другого. С другой стороны, он был готов разодрать собственную грудную клетку, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого чувства подступающей паники, чтобы сердце перестало долбиться о ребра, пробивая себе путь наружу. Все еще не восстановившееся после бурной ночи тело настойчиво требовало отдыха, посылая в мозг сигналы о своей скорой капитуляции. Мозг бесстрастно отправлял их обратно с наилучшими пожеланиями.  
Стайлз еще несколько раз набирал номер Дерека. Скотта. Айзека. Бойда. Эрики. Даже Джексона. Бесполезно. Только Лидия была в зоне доступа, но и она не брала трубку, не ответила ни на одно из его сообщений, не перезвонила, не сделала вообще ничего. Стайлз прокручивал свой список контактов, пока не осознал, что ему больше некому звонить, кроме отца. Открытие не вызвало в нем никакого отклика, кроме ироничного смешка. Это был бы самый отстойный телефонный разговор за всю историю существования телефонов. Почему-то он все равно нажал на кнопку вызова.  
\- Стайлз? – раздался в трубке приглушенный голос отца.  
Такой родной и настоящий. О боже. Сердце сдавило невидимым ледяным кулаком, и он стиснул трубку так, что дрогнули от напряжения мышцы на руке. Хорошая новость в том, что он имелись в наличии. Плохая… ну, все остальное.  
\- Привет, пап. Я, кажется, еду домой.  
\- Кажется?  
Стайлз почти воочию увидел, как приподнялись вопросительно брови отца, а на губах расцвела ироничная улыбка. Он и сам почти улыбнулся. Почти. Почти забыл, что он в автобусе. Один. Забыл, что некому доказывать, что он в порядке, напялив на лицо фальшивую гримасу, которая никогда не могла обмануть Дерека. О да. Дерек, мать твою, Хейл, неуязвимый Альфа, который почему-то оказывался по уши в дерьме чаще самого Стайлза, а это о многом говорило, между прочим.  
\- Буду дома через пару часов, - бросил он в трубку.  
\- Я на ночном дежурстве, отдохни с дороги, поговорим, когда я вернусь, и, Стайлз?..  
\- Да? – пропустил он мимо ушей все, что не касалось информации о том, что не придется объяснять отцу, почему у него сейчас нет на него времени. Или отсутствие Дерека.  
\- Не то чтобы я не был всегда рад тебя видеть, просто жаль, что твой приезд… - нерешительно начал отец и опять замолчал.  
Нет. Нет, блядь. Стайлз не хотел слышать продолжение, потому что оно наверняка не сделает его день… ночь лучше.  
\- Должен был быть связан с пожаром в доме Хейлов, - раздалось из трубки.  
\- Что? – выдохнул он от неожиданности.  
Он что, попал в сумеречную зону? Временной туннель? Причем тут пожар? Если только…  
\- В доме Хейлов был второй пожар, - это даже не было вопросом.  
\- Да, – несколько озадаченно подтвердил отец. – Вчера ночью. Я уже звонил Дереку. Разве вы не вместе возвращаетесь?  
Вот теперь Стайлзу захотелось рассмеяться. Швырнуть трубку через весь автобус, сильно, с замахом. Так, чтобы она смачно влетела в лобовое стекло и разлетелась на сотни маленьких кусочков. Так же как его жизнь.  
\- Увы, - натянуто рассмеялся он вместо этого. – У нас случилась небольшая семейная ссора, и я решил сменить обстановку. Ну, знаешь, как это бывает: появляется проблема, я делаю все, чтобы сбежать от нее подальше.  
Врать он, может, и не научился, а выдавать правильно слепленные куски правды – вполне.  
\- Возможно, это ваш шанс встретиться и поговорить, - в голосе отца явно проступают укоризненные нотки. Кто бы мог подумать…  
\- Стой. Когда ты последний раз говорил с Дереком?  
Стайлз даже дышать перестал в ожидании ответа.  
\- Вчера… нет, сегодня утром. Долгий был день.  
Да и ночь не лучше, - чуть не ляпнул Стайлз. Значит, утром, да? Утром, которое он благополучно проспал, не подозревая, что, проснувшись, обнаружит рядом пустую примятую подушку и ворох вопросов, на которые не в силах подобрать ответы. Как же его заебала вся эта мистика.  
\- Если увидишь его, перезвони мне, - требовательно попросил Стайлз, заталкивая куда подальше собственную усталость и зарождающуюся апатию.  
\- Конечно. Сын, с тобой все в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовался отец.  
Стайлз нервно сглотнул, понадеявшись, что качество связи достаточно дерьмовое, чтобы этого не услышали на другом конце трубки.  
\- Все отлично, пап. Зарядка кончается, поговорим дома, ладно?  
\- Ладно. Я скучал по тебе.  
\- Я тоже, пап. Очень сильно.  
В трубке раздались рваные гудки, и рука Стайлза безвольно упала на сидение, а в уши внезапно забились звуки: едва слышное шуршание мотора, гомон голосов, шелест перелистываемых страниц.  
О да, он скучал по тем временам, когда в его жизни не было оборотней, охотников, крови, смерти, боли. Вот только половина из этого было и будет всегда, а другая половина переплелась намертво со счастливыми воспоминаниями. Отодрать получилось бы только с мясом.  
Выпускной класс дался Стайлзу тяжело, несмотря на полную иллюзию нормальной жизни. А может быть как раз поэтому. Без постоянной угрозы для спокойствия их тихого городка со стороны непонятных тварей или взбесившихся оборотней, с установлением холодного мира между охотниками и стаей Дерека, ему не на что было отвлечься от собственных проблем. К паническим атакам, бессоннице, потере аппетита прибавилось разбитое сердце и пропасть, непонятным образом залегшая между ним и Скоттом. В какой-то момент они просто оказались на разных дорогах и не заметили этого, пока не потеряли друг друга из вида. Ну, дерьмо случается, - мудро рассудил он, лицемерно представляя момент, когда он сможет загнать Айзеку рябиновый кол в сердце. Скотт и Айзек тогда стали не разлей вода, настоящие дружбаны. А Стайлз? Стайлз всегда мог вспомнить о своей новой лучшей подруге Лидии, тупым ножом выпиливая из своей груди сердце при каждой их встрече. Впрочем, время вылечило и это. Время и Дерек. Ко всей этой депрессивной хуйне со Скоттом и Лидией, добавляли стресса еще и отношения с отцом, которые с каждым днем становились все более напряженными. Паутина лжи и недомолвок оплела их дом невидимыми нитями, заставляя Стайлза все больше времени проводить вне его стен. В какой-то момент ему просто пришлось признать, что он не в порядке, и в этот момент он столкнулся лицом к лицу с реальностью, к которой был не готов. Если бы не Дерек… Стайлз до сих пор удивлялся, как не свихнулся… ну, по крайней мере, окончательно, потому что нормальным он точно никогда не был. Определенно. Стайлз провел рукой по волосам, отгоняя нахлынувшие воспоминания. Они не помогали, наоборот, делали только хуже, бередя едва поджившие раны и выпуская из них густой вонючий гной. А это вовсе не то, что ему сейчас было нужно.  
Автобус неотвратимо приближался к Бикон Хилз, Стайлз видел, как на горизонте появились огни, которые разрастались с каждой минутой, ослепляя. Он убедил себя, что именно в этом причина слез, скопившихся в уголках его глаз.  
От автобусной станции до его дома было не больше получаса ходьбы. Вечность. Почти сутки без сна. Сутки без Дерека. Стайлзу начинало казаться, что мир замедляется вокруг него, выцветает, превращаясь в двумерные декорации с ненастоящими людьми, движущимся вокруг в хаотичном порядке.  
Два поворота ключа и дверь легко подалась вовнутрь. В нос ударил знакомый запах, который не чувствуешь, когда живешь в доме годами, да даже несколько дней достаточно, чтобы особой, присущий только этому дома запах въелся в кожу и перестал восприниматься чем-то чужеродным. Стайлз прошел через холл и поднялся на второй этаж, бросил у двери дорожную сумку и вытащил из ящика стола ключи от джипа. На полу от самой входной двери остался след из комков засохшей грязи, отвалившейся с его обуви.  
Его не было дома полгода, с самого Рождества, когда они с Дереком приезжали навестить отца. Стайлз закрыл глаза, потому что, боже, ну почему он не может просто перестать думать. Только ощутив саднящую боль в ладони, он понял, что слишком сильно сжал в кулаке связку, и на руке остались четкие красные отпечатки от ключей. Пусть.  
Джип стоял в гараже, чистый и без единой пылинки, только с легким налетом заброшенности. Машина укоризненно фыркнула, но завелась с ходу. Стайлз испытал прилив благодарности к отцу с легкой горьковатой примесью вины. Нужно было приезжать чаще, звонить больше. Отвратительный сын из него получился, но это он и так давно понял. Сейчас было не самое удачное время для самобичевания.  
Стайлз ехал по знакомой до боли дороге, вспоминая заново деревья по сторонам, выбоины под колесами, вспоминая то самое, почти забытое чувство, будто скоро наступит полный пиздец, или даже уже наступил, а он только сейчас заметил. Толстый слой воды в очередной раз сомкнулся над головой, угрожая раздавить под своим весом в любую секунду.  
Он бросил джип, не доехав несколько сотен метров, и дальше шел пешком. Чем ближе он подходил к тому месту, где раньше стоял дом Хейлов, тем мрачнее становился лес, Стайлз уже видел обгоревшие, черные стволы впереди. Прямо классика жанра. В черном-черном лесе стоял черный-черный дом…  
Никакого дома не было. Стайлз замер как вкопанный, не покидая линии деревьев. Прогалина вокруг бывшего дома Хейлов значительно расширилась: ближайшие к дому деревья сгорели к чертям, а следующие ряды отлично вжились в роль головешек. Самого дома просто не было. Стайлзу хорошо был виден небольшой холм, где раньше стояли его унылые останки, но теперь там был лишь пепел да пара балок, из-за которых казалось, что какой-то великан просто разжег здесь костер и забыл потушить вовремя. Ярким неуместным мазком опоясывала пепелище желтая полицейская лента. Сбоку притулилась патрульная машина, которую он сначала не заметил, слишком пораженный открывшимся видом.  
\- Завораживает, правда? - услышал он хрипловатый шепот прежде, чем ощутить сильные руки, сомкнувшие у него на талии и твердый подбородок, приземлившийся ему на плечо.  
Стайлз подавил инстинктивный порыв дернуться, избежать прикосновения. Его тело закаменело, взгляд замер на одной из уцелевших балок, потому что это же его, блядь, жизнь. Только он мог вернуться в город спустя полгода и уже через час напороться на чертового оборотня, который, похоже, знал о нем куда больше, чем Стайлз мог бы похвастаться в ответ. То, что его новый знакомый был оборотнем, он не сомневался, успев заметить характерные когти. Да и опыт у него имелся приличный.  
\- Какая теплая встреча. А то я уже начал беспокоится, что вечеринки по случаю моего возвращения не будет, и, кстати, в нескольких метрах отсюда стоит полиция, которая непременно услышит мои предсмертные крики. Я буду очень громко кричать. Очень, - его голос не дрогнул, ничем не выдал паники, скребущей внутренности.  
\- Я слышу, как твое сердце испуганной маленькой птичкой трепещет внутри, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил шептать ему в ухо все тот же голос.  
Стайлз чувствовал чужое дыхание на щеке и с трудом заставлял себя просто стоять на месте, не оборачиваться и не смотреть вниз, на руки с когтями, которые после его высказывания сжались сильнее. Еще чуть-чуть и ребра треснут, - отстраненно отметил Стайлз.  
\- Я видел тебя в его воспоминаниях, - услышал он и похолодел, потому что ему в голову пришел только один кандидат на место загадочного «его».  
Мысль о том, что, черт возьми, вообще значила эта фраза, проиграла в очереди приоритетов.  
\- Из-за тебя Дерек приехал сюда, - высказал Стайлз свою догадку.  
В следующее мгновенье он почувствовал влажное прикосновение к щеке и даже не сразу понял, что это такое было, а когда понял, то едва не выблевал скудное содержание своего желудка. Этот козел лизнул его в щеку. Он. Его. Лизнул. Прикосновение ладоней к животу внезапно показалось Стайлзу невыносимо обжигающим, и он попытался расцепить их, рванувшись всем телом вперед. Его отпустили, но только за тем, чтобы толкнуть лицом в дерево. Стайлз на секунду потерялся в острой боли от заломленной за спину руки и неприятной встречи лица с твердой шершавой корой, а когда поймал за хвост ускользающее сознание, сильное тело снова прижалось к нему сзади, лишая всех иллюзий по поводу освобождения. Дерьмо встречай Стайлза, Стайлз встречай дерьмо. Обрывки мыслей лихорадочно скакали в голове, пытаясь собраться во что-то связное и придающее смысл его нынешнему положению, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Особенно, если учесть отвлекающие факторы в виде клыков, которые легко скользили по его шее, и когтей, проткнувших его руку по ощущениям до самой кости.  
\- Это такой приятный сюрприз – встретить тебя здесь. Если ты и вполовину так хорош, как он тебя помнил, моя жизнь только что стала намного интереснее. Теперь ты моя добыча, Стайлз, надеюсь, не разочаруешь.  
С этими словами прижимавшая его к дереву туша исчезла, но Стайлз остался стоять, как стоял, сосредоточившись на дыхании и ручейке крови, стекавшем по его пальцам в траву. Было щекотно. Кап! – сорвалась на землю первая капля. Стайлз поднял здоровую руку и с силой провел по шее, стирая фантомные следы от прикосновений чужих клыков. Добыча, говоришь, - зло подумал он. – Зубы обломаешь, тварь.  
Сквозь кроны деревьев проглядывали кусочки темного ночного неба, лишившегося своего единственного глаза. Время новолуния – время роковых перемен. Стайлз все еще не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что за хуйня тут творится, но очень, очень сильно хотел узнать. Бросив прощальный взгляд на почивший с миром дом Хейлов, к которому Стайлз в общем-то никогда не испытывал особо нежных чувств, он вернулся к джипу. Забрался внутрь и уронил голову на руки, скрестив их на руле. Тело настойчиво напоминало о необходимости отдыха, который получит, по всей видимости, не скоро.  
Слишком много вопросов и один ублюдочный оборотень. Стайлз все еще не придумал ни одной более или менее логичной версии. Вообще никакой, если честно. Каким образом во все это вплеталось загадочное молчание стаи, тоже оставалось для него загадкой.  
После истории с канимой и Джерардом, враждебность к Дереку со стороны Скотта странным образом поувяла, а к Айзеку и Бойду и вовсе сошла на нет. За год до колледжа они даже умудрились создать не такое жалкое подобие стаи, как до этого. После выпускного, когда все разъехались по разным городам, чтобы продолжить учебу в колледже – ну, все, кроме Бойда – стая поддерживала связь и старалась устраивать встречи так часто, как это было возможно. Правда, обычно Стайлз тоже включался в список приглашенных. Это даже не обсуждалось, в общем-то. Конечно, у него пока не было доказательств того, что Скотт и остальные были в Бикон Хилз, но других объяснений их сговорившихся мобильников у него не было. Удручающее положение.  
Стайлз бы просидел, занятый своими мыслями, до самого рассвета, до него все равно оставалась пара часов, но ему, разумеется, помешали. И как он забыл, что лес – самое многолюдное место Бикон Хилз? Не совсем людное, точнее, пока что ему тут одни оборотни встречались. Слишком много оборотней. Арджентам пора бы заняться чем-нибудь полезным.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся ему Питер с соседнего кресла, захлопнув за собой дверь джипа.  
\- Сегодня что был какой-то шабаш, а я не в курсе? – поинтересовался у него Стайлз.  
Потому что в этом не было никакого смысла. Почему Дерек приехал в Бикон Хилз? Почему никто не берет трубку? Что здесь, черт возьми, забыл Питер? Он свалил из города, едва убедившись, что Джерард окончательно сдох, а Дерек контролирует ситуацию. Тут что была встреча выпускников их маленького пушистого клуба, на которую его забыли пригласить? Вопросы, вопросы.  
\- О, ты даже не представляешь, - закатил глаза Питер.  
Приглядевшись, Стайлз увидел и землистый цвет его кожи, и горькие морщинки в уголках губ. Даже слабого освещения ему хватило, чтобы оценить несколько помятый вид Питера.  
\- Где Дерек? – хмуро спросил он.  
Старший Хейл не стал юлить и отшучиваться, просто откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Питер, - настойчиво позвал Стайлз.  
\- «И слоем лег их пепел по равнине, –  
Враждебные, они затихли вместе,  
Те с жаждою, те в упоенье мести!..» - выразительно продекларировал Питер в ответ.  
\- Поэзия. Мило, - скривил губы в усмешке Стайлз.  
\- Байрон. Современная молодежь тратит слишком много времени на Интернет.  
\- А некоторые из ее представителей тратят слишком много времени, пытаясь выжить. Уж прости, что в перерывах между спасением наших задниц и выяснением, как же это, черт возьми, сделать, у меня не было времени скоротать пару вечерков с томиком стихов.  
\- Справедливое замечание.  
\- Просто скажи мне, где Дерек, - устало попросил Стайлз, зарываясь пальцами в свои растрепанные волосы. Они действительно здорово отросли с тех пор, как он закончил школу.  
\- Не возьмусь утверждать наверняка, но, по всей видимости, мертв, - жестко выдал Питер.  
\- С чего бы такая уверенность? – сжав руки в кулаки, чтобы скрыть дрожь, уточнил Стайлз. Небо над лесом стало чуточку светлее.  
\- Ну, я своими глазами видел фонтан крови из его перерезанного горла, - с видимым безразличием ответил Питер. - Довольно символично, не правда ли?  
\- Тело? – выдавил из себя Стайлз, пустым взглядом уставившись вперед.  
Он смотрел, но не видел. Слушал, но не хотел слышать. Сквозь кроны нерешительно пробивались первые лучики солнца.  
\- Пришлось скрыться на время, чтобы избежать боя, который мне было не выиграть, а когда вернулся, то огонь уже хорошо поработал в качестве ландшафтного дизайнера.  
\- Где?  
Стайлз не поверил ему. То есть он верил, что Питер видел то, что видел, но он не верил, что Дерек… Ему нужно было узнать больше, все до мелочей.  
\- Возле дома Хейлов. Сегодня. Я слышал, полиция объяснила это как второй очаг, тлеющий искры и еще что-то в этом духе. Самовнушение – великая вещь, все-таки.  
\- Есть другие версии?  
\- Поговори с Эллисон Арджент.  
\- Эллисон в городе? – выпалил Стайлз, сбитый с толку такой резкой сменой темы.  
Питера уже не было в машине.

***

Стайлз подъехал к дому Арджентов, когда на улице совсем рассвело. Несмотря на желание побыстрее докопаться до сути происходящего, он не гнал на предельной скорости. Разговор предстоял трудный, и стоило подготовиться к нему хотя бы морально, раз уж все козыри оказались не на его руках. Сказать по правде, они с Эллисон никогда не были особо близки, Стайлз вообще подозревал, что она считала его фриком и машинально выбирала линию поведения, схожую с той, как если бы у него были не все дома. Стайлз знал, что Эллисон и Скотт опять сошлись около года назад. Отсутствие постоянных напоминаний о прошлых драмах и нынешней ситуации, очевидно, благотворно сказалось на развитии их отношений – Стайлз никогда не интересовался подробностями.  
Он вылез из джипа и быстрым шагом направился к двери, отметив, что все окна в доме были наглухо занавешены. В сердце вызревало зерно обиды, посаженной там осознанием того, что он единственный оказался не причастен к общему съезду и понятия не имел, что происходит. Давно он не чувствовал себя пятым колесом у телеги. Дерьмовое чувство.  
Дверь распахнулась в тот момент, когда Стайлз поднес руку к кнопке звонка.  
\- Внутрь, - коротко бросил Крис Арджент и буквально втащил его в дом.  
Стайлз услышал, как за спиной загремели замки на двери, и повернулся лицом к хозяину дома, выразительно приподняв брови. Пальцы Криса, стальной хваткой вцепившиеся в его руку, к счастью, не ту, которую продырявили когти, причиняли боль.  
\- Хейл с тобой? – красноречивый жест Стайлза был проигнорирован.  
\- Да, конечно, все свое ношу с собой, - раздраженно отозвался он, дернув рукой в попытке освободиться.  
\- Ты можешь с ним связаться? – Крис притянул его ближе, теперь они практически касались носами.  
\- Эллисон дома? – контратаковал Стайлз.  
Глаза Криса подозрительно сощурились, и это был единственный ответ, который он дал. Вполне очевидный.  
\- Дерека со мной нет, я не могу с ним связаться, и мне очень нужно поговорить с Эллисон, - глядя прямо ему в глаза и не пытаясь вырваться, сказал Стайлз.  
Крис замешкался на секунду, явно раздумывая верить ему или нет, но, в конце концов, отпустил его и сам отошел к лестнице – они ведь так и стояли все это время возле входной двери.  
\- Уезжай из города как можно скорее, - серьезно посоветовал Крис и кивнул наверх, - Эллисон у себя в комнате.  
Стайлз пропустил мимо ушей бесполезные наставления и прошел мимо него на второй этаж. Он никогда не был здесь, но Скотт так достал его в школе своими подробными рассказами об Арджентах, что казалось, будто был.  
Дверь в комнату Эллисон была закрыта, но Стайлз не стал стучать. Тихонько скрипнули петли, и он оказался в полутьме, разрезанной светом ламп из коридора. Он прикрыл за собой дверь. Шторы плотно занавешивали окно, отчего терялось ощущение времени, невозможно было понять день сейчас или ночь. В комнате не было ничего лишнего, даже если учесть тот факт, что последние два года Эллисон не жила дома, все равно, все выглядело слишком необжитым, безличным. Стайлз уловил сильный запах успокоительных и… пожара.  
\- Я не хочу есть, - раздался совершенно не сонный голос с кровати.  
Стайлз подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку и, моргнув пару раз, разглядел закутанную с головой в одеяло фигуру.  
\- А я вот бы не отказался от завтрака, - заметил он, присаживаясь на краешек кровати.  
Кокон зашевелился, и на свет божий вынырнула сначала всклокоченная темная макушка, а затем и все остальное. Эллисон посмотрела на него красными заплаканными глазами и шумно шмыгнула носом.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Привет, - как можно мягче улыбнулся он.  
\- Стайлз!  
В следующее мгновение Эллисон буквально кинулась к нему на шею, обхватив руками, и уткнулась лицом в шею. Стайлз почувствовал, как по коже скользнуло что-то мокрое, и уловил задушенные всхлипы. Тело Эллисон задрожало от едва сдерживаемых рыданий.  
Стайлз осторожно погладил ее по спине и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не паниковать раньше времени. Питер послал его сюда за ответами, а этот лис, даром, что волк, никогда ничего не делал просто так. Эллисон потихоньку успокаивалась, а он продолжал водить ладонью по влажной от пота ткани ее рубашки, из-под которой остро выступала череда позвонков.  
\- Мы думали, что быстро разберемся и вернемся назад. Даже Дереку сначала не хотели звонить, - тихо пробормотала она, когда поток слез иссяк.  
Стайлз вспомнил все планы Скотта обойтись без Дерека, почему-то в конечном итоге они приводили едва ли не к локальному Апокалипсису. Он все еще помнил, чем закончился и с чего начался его первый визит в гостеприимный дом Арджентов.  
\- Все пошло не так, - не спрашивал, а утверждал он.  
\- Конечно, все пошло не так, - истерично рассмеялась Эллисон.  
Только истерики ему не хватало. Он всегда считал, что у Эллисон стальные яйца, которые не сочетаются с женскими представлениями о выражении эмоций. Раньше она бы не разводила тут болото, а разыгрывала из себя Рембо с луком, истребляя всех, кого считала виновными в своем состоянии. Стайлз задумался о своих сломанных представлениях о мире. Смех резко оборвался, словно рубильник вырубили.  
\- Мы были слишком самоуверенны. Никто из нас не мог предположить, что может быть целая стая из Альф, - сухо закончила Эллисон.  
\- В каком смысле? – похолодел Стайлз, вспоминая встречу в лесу.  
\- В прямом. Пять Альф в одной стае. Чертовски сильных и куда более опытных, чем мы. Они встретили нас на въезде в город, заявили, что Бикон Хилз теперь их территория. Завязалась драка, и мы едва унесли ноги, слишком не равны оказались силы. Айзек сразу же позвонил Дереку.  
Эллисон отстранилась от него и отползла к забытому одеялу, вновь закрываясь в уютный кокон, как в защитную пленку.  
\- И? – не выдержал Стайлз.  
\- Дерек наорал на нас, потребовал сидеть тихо и ждать его приезда, - не поднимая глаз, ответила Эллисон.  
\- Вы его, конечно же, не послушались.  
Почему Дерек ничего ему не сказал? Стайлз едва сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить с места и не начать метаться загнанным в клетку зверем. Откуда ни возьмись вылезли старые страхи и подростковые комплексы по поводу своей бесполезности для стаи в целом и Дерека в частности.  
\- Нет, вообще-то мы пошли в дом Хейлов, чтобы переждать ночь там. Мы не хотели впутывать во все это родителей, так что… - кривая усмешка прорезала лицо Эллисон, как жуткая рана. - Не знаю, о чем мы думали.  
Стайлз тоже не знал. Мудаки. Все они. Куда, черт возьми, смотрела Лидия? Стайлз был уверен, что Джексону ни за что не удалось бы повторить трюк Дерека и выскользнуть в ночь незамеченным.  
\- Альфы пришли через несколько часов, никто даже не заметил их приближения. У нас не было шансов, Бойда сильно ранили, остальные тоже еще не исцелились до конца. Скотт отправил меня за отцом.  
Здравая мысль, только запоздалая, - мысленно прокомментировал Стайлз. Почему никто из них раньше не подумал связаться с охотниками, он даже не спрашивал – старший Арджент по идее не должен был узнать о цветущем романе своей дочери и ее общении со стаей оборотней. Конспираторы, блядь.  
\- Когда мы пришли, все уже было кончено. Скотт … Скотт вырвал одному из них горло, но и сам… Я видела их тела на полу, а дом был в огне. Я хотела вытащить их, хотела… Эллисон задохнулась и согнулась пополам, обхватив руками живот. Ее темные волосы волной рассыпались по кровати. Стайлз опять ощутил себя ребенком, которому рассказывают страшную, но нелепую сказку, в которую невозможно поверить, но все равно волосы на голове шевелятся от ужаса.  
\- Кто именно был в доме? – спросил он настойчиво.  
Стайлз не умел утешать, и у него плохо получалось справляться с женскими слезами. А сейчас, к тому же, ему было откровенно наплевать не истерику Эллисон, ему просто нужно было узнать конец сказки. Эмоции он отложил на потом, отряхивая от пыли толстые доспехи, в которые он привык заключать свое сердце после смерти матери.  
\- Кто, Эллисон? Скотт, Бойд, Айзек, Эрика, Джексон, Лидия, Дерек - перечислил он. И его голос не дрогнул на последнем имени, вовсе нет.  
\- Нет… - он едва разобрал ответ, приглушенный одеялом. – Дерек не успел. Он не успел.  
Стайлз сопоставил это с тем, что сказал ему Питер про второй очаг возгорания неподалеку от дома. Дерек опоздал на несколько часов, но все равно умудрился натолкнуться на Альф. Возможно ли, что все это изначально было затеяно ради него одного? Стайлз пытался построить хоть одну правдоподобную версию событий, но ему отчаянно не хватало кусков паззла.  
\- А остальные? Ты точно видела их внутри? Мог кто-то выбраться? – продолжил допытываться он.  
\- Да… нет… всех, кроме Лидии. Лидии не было с нами, она пошла узнать о пропавших детях.  
\- Каких еще детях?!  
Блядь, что происходит, - вот и все, что осталось у Стайлза в голове.  
\- Бойд рассказал нам, что в городе пропало несколько школьников, а он сам встретил оборотня на улице. Случайно наткнулся на него, когда шел в магазин. Мы приехали разобраться, что происходит. Мы думали, что эти события могут быть связаны.  
Стайлз в отчаянии провел рукой по волосам. Не помогло. Тогда он просто отвернулся от клубка, который представляла собой Эллисон, и поставил локти на колени, обхватив ладонями затылок. Запах гари вызывал тошноту, голова раскалывалась, а в глаза словно песка насыпали. Стайлз чувствовал, как натягивалась внутри струна, готовая лопнуть в любой момент, раскроив его на куски.  
\- Где Лидия сейчас? – выдавил он из себя.  
Спрашивать что-то о пропавших детях не имело смысла. Сначала нужно было разобраться хотя бы со своей стаей.  
\- Не знаю, - Стайлз почувствовал, как его талию со спины обхватывают руки, а на плечо опускается острый подбородок. – Я не смогла с ней связаться. Может быть, она тоже…  
Эллисон сделал глубокий вдох, который он ощутил всем телом. Он чувствовал себя гребаным плюшевым медведем или неким заменителем Скотта, вроде старой футболки, оставленной бывшим парнем на память.  
\- Сутки прошли, - бесстрастно заметил Стайлз.  
Это был очень толстый намек, но, черт возьми, сдержаться было выше его сил. Целые сутки на то, чтобы взять себя в руки и выяснить, что случилось с Лидией. Она, наверное, даже не знала, что произошло с остальными, и теперь сходила с ума от беспокойства.  
\- Я… Скотт…  
Он не узнавал в этой жалкой, отчаявшейся девушке жесткую, уверенную в себе Эллисон Арджент. Потеря Скотта сломала ее, превратив в это существо, цепляющееся за него ослабевшими руками. Стайлз сочувствовал ей, но не понимал. Сам он не собирался так легко верить, что все мертвы, что Дерек… Он не понаслышке знал о живучести оборотней. А если все же это окажется правдой, то он не успокоится, пока не уничтожит всех виновных тварей, - пообещал себе Стайлз. Разжал руки Эллисон и поднялся с кровати.  
\- Ты поможешь мне уничтожить Альф? – спросил, удерживая ее полный боли взгляд.  
\- Скотт уже… - начала она, медленно качая головой. Как болванчик: туда-сюда.  
\- Я приехал в Бикон Хилз по следам Дерека, и нашел лишь пепел его старого дома, ублюдка, распускающего язык и когти, и Питера, утверждающего, что он видел его смерть, - оборвал ее Стайлз.  
Эллисон становилась бледнее с каждым произнесенным им словом, выцветала до прозрачности, хотя, казалось бы, это было невозможно. Смотрела на него и молчала.  
\- Я собираюсь выпустить им кишки и только из вежливости интересуюсь, не хочешь ли ты в этом поучаствовать? – жестко добавил он.  
Чудесной метаморфозы не случилось, из кокона не вылупилась смертоносная бабочка, но сгорбленные плечи дрогнули, безвольно лежащие на кровати руки сжались в кулаки, и в глазах Эллисон на секунду мелькнула жажда, которая согревала сейчас сердце Стайлза. Жажда крови на острие заточенного клинка мести.  
\- Кроме меня и отца никого не осталось. Было еще трое охотников, но больше нет. Я ничего не знала об этом, отец пытался оградить меня от проблем. Он хочет, чтобы мы уехали завтра. У меня сломано два ребра, - рублеными фразами произнесла Эллисон и слегка вскинула подбородок вверх, будто бросила вызов.  
Стайлз молча ждал ответа на свой вопрос. И получил его.  
\- Нам понадобится действительно хороший план.  
\- Да уж, не сомневайся, - согласился он с некоторой долей иронии. – Будь на связи.  
Дождался ответного кивка и, проверив, тот ли номер вбит в память его телефона, оставил Эллисон приходить в себя в одиночестве.  
Крис встретил его у подножия лестницы. На том же самом месте, где Стайлз видел его последний раз. Спускаясь вниз, он успел оценить его невозмутимый вид и подумать о том, что хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется никогда. Какое облегчение. Он даже не вздрогнул и ничего не возразил, когда Крис вторгся в его личное пространство, преграждая путь к выходу, и повторил свой совет, который звучал как угроза, о немедленном отъезде из города. Стайлз пообещал, что непременно учтет его мнение, заработал недоверчивый взгляд, но в поединке упрямства не уступил. Крис тяжело вздохнул и проводил его до двери, задержав на пороге легким прикосновением к плечу.  
\- Будь осторожен.  
\- Осторожность – мое второе имя, - широко улыбнулся ему Стайлз и сбежал с крыльца.  
Он даже не замечал, насколько напряжен, пока не оказался на улице. Дом Арджентов не вызывал у него приятных ассоциаций.  
Забравшись в машину, Стайлз не сразу тронулся с места, а достал телефон, где ему призывно мигали несколько уведомлений. Первое о новом сообщении от отца, просившего прощения за задержку и клятвенно заверявшего его, что к обеду точно будет дома. Благодаря недавнему разговору Стайлз представлял себе объем работы, упавшей на плечи шерифа Бикон Хилз. Да и сам он был далековато от дома. Послав отцу сообщение с уверениями о том, что ему не за что извиняться, Стайлз переключил внимание на следующий насущный вопрос.  
Лидия не ответила на звонок. Длинный гудки шли один за другим, пока оператор не прервал вызов, вежливо сообщив, что абонент не отвечает. Спасибо, кэп. Стайлз выругался и набрал номер Дэнни.  
\- Что? – сонно отозвался тот.  
\- Отследи телефон Лидии. Срочно.  
\- Это не может подождать пару часов? Некоторые из нас нуждаются в такой простой вещи, как сон.  
\- Дэнни…  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Ненавижу тебя, Стилински.  
\- Спасибо, друг. Серьезно, очень нужно.  
\- Что у вас там происходит? Не могу дозвониться Джексону.  
\- Да, небольшие проблемы со связью. Абоненты недоступны, и все такое.  
\- Ну да, конечно… с тебя причитается.  
\- Заметано.  
Стайлз повесил трубку и перешел к следующему пункту неотложных дел.  
На почте его ждало письмо от Дитона. Стайлз прочитал его раза три, но все рано не смог понять смысл.  
«2 зал. 3-5-9»  
И все. Строку темы Дитон оставил пустой, в подпись вылезла стандартная надпись с контактами клиники. Что, блядь, ему с этим делать? Стайлз прикрыл глаза и в который раз за последние сутки напряг свой уставший мозг. Мозг послал его нахуй. Не то чтобы Стайлз на что-то надеялся. Часы показывали полвосьмого утра, батарея жалобно просила подзарядки, а ноющая боль в теле, которую Стайлз уже даже привык не замечать, плавно превратилась в пульсирующую и сосредоточилась в очагах его боевых ранений. Он с сожалением осмотрел порванный рукав с темным пятном засохшей крови и потыкал в это пятно пальцем, скривившись от неприятных ощущений. Единственная отметина, которой Стайлз был сейчас рад – укус на шее – почти не проявляла себя, перестав отзываться вспышками на каждое резкое движение головы. Было почти жаль осознавать, что этот шрам скоро рассосется, не оставив и следа. В отличие от других.  
Еще раз посмотрев на странные цифры в письме, он перевел задумчивый взгляд на адрес клиники и завел машину. Через полчаса джип парковался неподалеку от входа в вотчину Дитона.  
Дверь была закрыта, окна тоже. Никаких признаков жизни. Стайлз уже собирался плюнуть на все и поехать отсыпаться домой в надежде, что Дэнни быстро разберется с возложенной на него миссией, только перед уходом он решил проверить пару наиболее очевидных мест, где среднестатистические американцы любили хранить запасные ключи от своих домов и, к своему крайнему удивлению, обнаружил их за уступом над дверью. Отказываться от такого подарка судьбы было бы глупо, так что, помучившись пару минут с замком, Стайлз проскользнул внутрь клиники, прикрыв за собой дверь на случай нежелательных гостей и любопытных прохожих.  
Внутри все было точно так же, как он помнил. Светлые стены, разделенная низкой перегородкой приемная. Он достал телефон и тупо уставился на экран с загадочным сообщением.  
«2 зал. 3-5-9».  
Боль в висках не давала сосредоточиться, текст слегка двоился перед глазами, так что Стайлзу даже пришлось моргнуть пару раз, чтобы сфокусировать зрение.  
«2 зал. 3-5-9».  
«2 зал…».  
В голове замигала неоновыми огнями одинокая идея. Стайлз толкнул рябиновую калитку и прошел дальше, в кабинет Дитона. Второй зал. В центре по-прежнему стоял железный стол для осмотров, к стенам прижались высокие шкафы с лекарствами, папками и книгами. Квест застопорился в виду отсутствия зацепок.  
«2 зал. 3-5-9».  
\- Думай, Стайлз, думай, - бормотал он себе под нос, медленно исследуя помещение. Может быть, это был шифр? Но тогда у него должен был быть ключ. Слишком сложно. Стайлз предпочел не задумываться, почему Дитон отправил ему такое странное послание: он знал, что тот помогал Дереку и Хейлам в целом, так что вопрос мотивов волновал его меньше всего. Что бы это не было, Стайлз надеялся, что это поможет ему найти Дерека. Про стаю он опять же старался не думать, справедливо полагая, что окончательно раздавленный горем, он будет бесполезен. Жаль, телефона Дитона он не догадался спросить, да и адрес почты у него сохранился только потому, что Дерек как-то просил его отправить письмо вместо него.  
Стайлз уставился на шкаф с книгами, будто они каким-то магическим образом могли дать ему подсказку, что со всем этим делать. Когда-то давно, в детстве, ему казалось, что книги знают все, он с радостным возбуждением хватался за каждую новую историю, переворачивал страницу за страницей, погружаясь в мир букв, а потом бежал в магазин за добавкой. Мысли плавно увели его в воспоминания о небольшом книжном в десяти минутах ходьбы от дома, с запахом пыли и бумаги. Вспыхнули яркими картинками стеллажи, до верху набитые книгами всех мастей. Разнообразные томики всегда были перепутаны по жанрам, авторам и названиям и не подчинялись никакому порядку, не то что в больших магазинах, где любую книгу можно найти по талончику с поискового автомата… Стоп. Стайлз прокрутил последнюю мысль еще раз, пытаясь уловить, что же его насторожило.  
«2 зал. 3-5-9».  
Талончик книжного магазина. Стайлз бросился к ближайшему шкафу с книгами, а их было всего три, и распахнул дверцы. Он лихорадочно отсчитал глазами полки и замер. Допустим, цифры указывали на третий шкаф и пятую полку, но причем тут 9? Стайлз нахмурился и еще раз перепроверил почту. Ничего не изменилось, разумеется. Блядь, ну почему Дитону обязательно надо было сохранить загадочность даже в письме.  
Ладно, подумаем еще раз, - похлопал себя по щекам Стайлз. В магазинах первой цифрой шла секция, но тут все шкафы занимали одну стену и были совершенно одинаковыми: три с книгами и бумагами, и два со склянками, порошками и коробочками лекарств. А что если…  
Стайлз отсчитал третий шкаф от двери, ну и что, что они стояли у противоположной стены, все равно от входа считать логичнее. Это оказался шкаф со склянками и бутылочками. Верхнюю его половину занимали полки за стеклянными дверцами, а в нижней сосредоточились небольшие ящички – по десять штук в каждом из семи рядов. Стайлз на проверку дернул первый попавшийся, и тот легко выскользнул наружу, открывая взгляду стойку с пробирками, в которых блестела под светом ламп мутная зеленоватая жидкость. Он не стал их трогать и вернул все, как было, затем отсчитал пятый ряд снизу и выдвинул девятый по счету ящик все с той же ближней к двери стороны. Внутри оказался пузырек из темного стекла с опечатанной крышкой. Ну как опечатанной. Не сургучом, конечно, а всего лишь бумагой с тонким ремешком, повязанным на горлышке. Стайлз покрутил небольшую бутылочку в пальцах, затем спрятал ее в карман рубашки и засунул руку глубже в ящик в надежде найти что-то еще. Что-то, действительно, ткнулось ему в ладонь, и на свет был извлечен лист бумаги, свернутый в несколько раз. Это была записка, написанная от руки ровным аккуратным почерком.  
«Стайлз, я рад, что ты нашел это письмо, хоть и радоваться тут нечему. Во-первых, скажу то, что тебе, наверняка, сейчас важнее всего – Дерек не мертв…».  
Рука непроизвольно сжалась, сминая бумагу, и Стайлзу стоило немалых усилий, чтобы взять себя в руки и успокоить взбесившееся сердцебиение. Разладив пострадавший листок, он продолжил чтение.  
«…Дерек не мертв, но он не жив в полной мере. Я нашел его рядом с трупом еще одного волка. Насколько я успел узнать, он был лидером Альф, но это лишь мои умозаключения. Оборотня не так просто убить, особенно рожденного. Питер тому подтверждение. Тем не менее, разорванное горло не срастется за пару часов.  
Стае повезло чуть больше. Мне удалось вытащить их до того, как рухнул потолок, но огонь уже успел оставить свой отпечаток на их телах. Пусть раны у них не так страшны, как раны Дерека, но они вряд ли легко придут в себя, учитывая состояние Альфы и остальной стаи. Им просто неоткуда взять сил на быстрое восстановление. Я не знаю, придут ли они в себя, вообще, но, Стайлз, помнишь, о чем я говорил тебе: ты должен верить, что что-то произойдет, и тогда оно произойдет. Я сделал все, что мог, для Дерека и остальных. Хотел бы сделать больше, но судьба взвалила все на твои плечи. Я оставил тебе подсказки на случай, если меня настигнет печальная участь встречи с клыками и когтями Альф. В коридоре есть кладовка. На самом деле это вход в подвал. Найди расшатанную доску и вытащи, а следом за ней отойдут и остальные».  
На этом записка обрывалась. Стайлз вглядывался в строчки еще какое-то время, не зная, что чувствует. Дерек жив! – кричало сердце. Относительно, - урезонивал разум. Радоваться не получалось, да и облегчения он не испытывал, вместо него накатила гигантской волной усталость. Думать об участи Дитона ему тоже не хотелось. С некоторых пор он завел себе правило верить только собственным глазам, а до тех пор продолжать надеяться и выяснять обстоятельства  
Встряхнувшись, Стайлз вышел из кабинета и, следуя инструкции, нашел неприметную, сливающуюся со стеной дверь в кладовку. Выключателя не было, так что он просто воспользовался слабым освещением из коридора, опустившись на корточки и прощупывая пол почти вслепую. Далеко не первая попытка все же увенчалась успехом, и Стайлз вытащил доску, создав черную зияющую дыру. Дальше пошло веселее и вскоре перед ним был приличных размеров провал, с едва уловимым в темноте силуэтом ступенек.  
Стайлз огляделся в поисках фонарика. Конечно же, его нигде не было. Что ж, он и не ждал, что ему все преподнесут на блюдечке. Стайлз вытащил из кармана мобильный и направил его экран в темную бездну под ногами. Батарея возмущенно напомнила, что вообще-то скоро подохнет. Помогло такое освещение не сильно, но тратить время на поиски вариантов получше Стайлзу было откровенно жаль, поэтому сделав пару глубоких вдохов он почти на ощупь начал спуск в царство Аида.  
Спуск получился неожиданно долгий, глубина тут явно не шла в сравнение с обычными подвалами. Экран то и дело порывался погаснуть, и Стайлз машинально тыкал на рандомные кнопки, старательно вглядываясь вперед. Ни черта не было видно. С таким же успехом он мог завязать себе глаза и идти задом наперед. Ну, по крайней мере, ему под ноги не бросались крысы, а над головой не капала зловеще вода – это было бы просто идеальное довершение образа спуска в пещеру Бэтмена. Хотя нет, пещера Дитона производила куда более жуткое впечатление, может быть, потому что не была нарисована на страницах комикса, а окружала Стайлза в эту самую секунду.  
Телефон прощально мигнул и погас в тот самый момент, когда лестница кончилась, уступив место гладкой поверхности пола. Стайлза окружила кромешная тьма. В сочетании с полным отсутствием запахов и давящей на уши тишиной, это было действительно жутко.  
Осторожно переставляя ноги, он нащупал рукой стену и принялся шарить по ней в поисках выключателя. Надежды на успех таяли с каждым сантиметром, когда пальцы внезапно задели какой-то выступ. Проследив его контуры, Стайлз наткнулся на опущенный вниз рычажок и потянул его наверх. Раздался щелчок и по глазам резанул яркий свет, заставивший плотно зажмуриться и даже прикрыть лицо рукой. Белые всполохи под сомкнутыми веками постепенно поглотила мягкая темнота, и Стайлз решился приоткрыть глаза. Теперь свет не казался ему ослепляющим, на деле, освещение было довольно слабым: всего одна лампочка под потолком. Впрочем, ее хватало на все помещение. Подвал Дитона был небольшим и лишенным излишеств – бетонная коробка с выкрашенными в белый стенами и какими-то громоздкими прямоугольными ящиками по стенам. Стайлз насчитал шесть. Эти ящики подняли муть из глубин его памяти – неуютные воспоминания о небольшом подвальчике в доме Лейхи, где в углу стоял неприметный металлический гроб с исцарапанными внутренностями. От одной только этой мысли Стайлза по коже продрал мороз. Он непроизвольно сделал шаг вперед, оказавшись вплотную к одному из ящиков. Он был около метра в ширину и таким же в высоту. Даже через ткань джинс Стайлз ощущал холод его металлических стенок. А может, это было всего лишь его воображение. С гулко стучащим сердцем он потянул за край крышки, наличие которой выдавал тонкий зазор по контуру ящика. Она подалась неожиданно легко, соскользнув в сторону. Пришлось даже подхватить ее за другой конец, чтобы не дать рухнуть на пол. Намеренно избегая взглядом открытого ящика, Стайлз аккуратно поставил крышку, прислонив ее к одному из металлических боков, и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь. Только после этого он опустил взгляд внутрь.  
\- О боже мой, - вырвалось у него против воли.  
Ничто не могло подготовить его к увиденному. В совершенно пустом, таком же блестящем и металлическом изнутри, как и снаружи, ящике лежал Джексон. Бледный до синевы, с заострившимися скулами и страшными ожогами на левой половине тела. Он был обнажен, и Стайлзу открывался прекрасный вид на раны, давно переставшие кровоточить и оттого еще более жуткие. Ему казалось, что эта картинка навсегда въелась в память, отпечаталась на подкорке, и теперь будет преследовать его в кошмарах. Стайлз перевел взгляд на другие ящики и одну за другой скинул с них крышки. Шуршание и шум наполнили подвальчик, как волна прибоя, но тут же схлынули, оставив после себя мертвую тишину. Шесть ящиков. Джексон, Скотт, Айзек, Бойд, Эрика. Все они выглядели как восковые фигуры, как мертвецы. Стайлз шагнул к последнему и ухватился руками за гладкий металлический край, потому что колени подогнулись от ужаса и облегчения, пронзивших все его существо.  
Дерек лежал внутри такой спокойный и тихий, каким не был даже во сне. Его горло ожерельем украшала рваная рана, еще две красовалось под ребрами, плюс распоротое бедро и царапина на плече. Хотя бы ожогов нигде не было. Видимо, Дитон успел до пожара, а может быть, он сам его и устроил, чтобы скрыть следы бойни. Скорее всего, так и было. Стайлз протянул руку и коснулся дрожащими пальцами лица Дерека. Кончики пальцев сразу же онемели от холода, будто он засунул их в прорубь. Тяжело сглотнув образовавшийся в горле ком, Стайлз провел рукой вниз и приложил ладонь к груди Дерека туда, где должно было биться сердце. Ничего. Его собственное сердце пропустило удар, чтобы потом забиться с удвоенной скоростью. Такими темпами и до инфаркта было не далеко. Холод поднимался по руке, расползаясь невидимой ледяной коркой по коже, вымораживал внутренности. Толчок. Стайлз резко выдохнул и прижал ладонь еще сильнее. Секунды тянулись бесконечно долго, пустые бессмысленные секунды. Толчок. Сердце Дерека билось. Очень медленно и слабо, но билось. Дитон знал, о чем говорит. Дитон не соврал. Издав хриплый смешок, Стайлз рухнул на пол рядом с ящиком, по-прежнему цепляясь одной рукой за его край.  
\- Дерек, ты такой козел. Да-да, я знаю, что ты волк. Большой, угрюмый волчара, но все равно такой козел. Почему ты не мог разбудить меня? Почему не взял с собой? Черт тебя задери, Дерек!  
Хотелось выть, хотелось достать Дерека из этого металлического гроба и трясти до тех пор, пока он проснется. Хотелось… чтобы ничего это не было. Стайлз почти забыл, каково это – жить в постоянном страхе, что случится очередная жопа. Мир разваливался на куски и выпадал у него из под ног, а из образовавшихся прорех манила кромешной тьмой бездна. Если бы можно было упасть в нее и наконец-то не чувствовать ничего, ничего не видеть, ни о чем не думать.  
\- Я должен был догадаться. Все эти нежности просто обязаны были меня насторожить, потому что нежность и ты в одном предложении? Очень подозрительно. Когда ты проснешься, я спрошу у тебя за все, понял?  
Память услужливо подкидывала ему все новые и новые картинки, срисованные с их счастливого года. Очертания подвала перед глазами стали расплываться, и Стайлз не сразу понял, что это из-за пелены слез, тихо струящихся по щекам.  
\- Вечно мне достается самая паршивая работенка, - хрипло пожаловался он Дереку. – Меня уже облапали, между прочим, пока ты тут валялся. Все из-за тебя, слышишь? Вообще-то из-за вас всех. Мудаки. Конечно, вы будете отсыпаться, а мне… - Стайлз оборвал себя и добавил едва слышно, - мне-то что делать?  
Он подтянул себя наверх и медленно поднялся на ноги. Желание залезть внутрь, к Дереку, и накрыться сверху крышкой, отрезав себя от всего остального мира, на секунду стало почти непреодолимым.  
\- Проснись, пожалуйста, - прошептал он, перегибаясь через край ящика, чтобы обхватить голов Дерека двумя руками. Разумеется, чудо не случилось.  
Стайлз всхлипнул и прижался ртом к обескровленным губам с мелкими трещинками и порезами. Словно стену поцеловал. Вот только глупое сердце все равно отозвалось на легкое прикосновение отчаянным ударом, будто хотело вырваться из клетки ребер и оказаться как можно ближе к Дереку. Стайлз его понимал.  
«Если ты такой же, каким он тебя помнил…» - раздался в голове полушепот ублюдка из леса, и вот так вот, за одно мгновение, схлынуло непроглядное отчаянье и тоска отступила на второй план, сметенная яростью. Не время спать. Долги еще не розданы.  
Аккуратно вернув на место все крышки, Стайлз уже приготовился уходить, когда его внимание привлекло темное пятно, в узкой щели между ящиком Дерека и стеной. Не долго думая, он засунул туда руку и вытянул свернутые в трубку листы с неровными краями, перетянутые тонкой резинкой, какие иногда продают в хозяйственных магазинах. Первой страничкой оказалось очередное послание от Дитона, и Стайлз жадно вчитался в ровные ряды букв в надежде найти обещанные подсказки.  
«Стайлз, ты можешь просто оставить все как есть, но я знаю, что ты не простил бы мне, скрой я что-то настолько важное. В нынешнем виде это убежище легко найти. Стоит Альфам лишь раз попасть в клинику, и они смогу почуять присутствие оборотней. Нужно немного больше, чем наспех замаскированный вход и тонкий слой металла, чтобы защитить стаю. На этих страницах ты найдешь все. Я не успел провести нужный ритуал, поэтому выбор остается за тобой. Ты можешь стать их Хранителем, никто не найдет их, если ты сам не захочешь, но у всего есть цена. Прочитай внимательно. Я верю, что ты примешь верное решение. Я верю, что ты справишься, Стайлз. Прости, что не могу помочь чем-то большим. Удачи»  
Стайлз криво усмехнулся, прочитав последнее пожелание, засунул записку обратно между страниц, выдранных из какой-то книги, и убрался из подвала, не забыв заложить вход досками. Он чувствовал, что еще немного и просто не выдержит. Человеческому телу, к сожалению, сон необходим, чтобы нормально функционировать, не говоря уже обо всем, что случилось за последние сутки. Разбираться в магических ритуалах сейчас было за гранью его возможностей. Стайлз вышел из клиники, прихватив с собой запасной ключ, полез проверить, нет ли ответа от Дэнни, и вспомнил, что телефон умер. Блядь. Нужно было добраться до дома как можно скорее.  
Солнце палило вовсю, радостно сияя высоко в небе. Отец, наверняка, уже вернулся и объяснений не избежать. В этот момент Стайлзу в голову пришла самоубийственная по своей сути идея срезать дорогу через лес. Дерьмовая, конечно, была идея.  
Они стояли на обочине. Двое незнакомых парней и девушка с игривыми кудряшками. Все трое были затянуты в черные цвет, как в броню. Они ничего не делали, просто стояли и прожигали его взглядом кроваво-красных глаз. Стайлз вдавил педаль газа в пол, почти надеясь, что один из них рискнет выскочить на дорогу, но ничего такого не произошло. Лишь высокий парень справа, со светлыми волосами и предвкушающим оскалом вместо улыбки, помахал ему, когда джип пронесся мимо. Стайлз бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и успел заметить, как этот придурок поднес когти к губам, слизывая с них метафорическую кровь. Это был он. Тот, кто оставил пять лишних дырок в руке Стайлза. Он с силой сжал руль, удерживая себя от опрометчивого желания развернуться и вмазаться капотом во всю троицу. Терпение – добродетель, которая всегда давалась ему чрезвычайно трудно. Перед глазами встало белое лицо Дерека с тенями ресниц под глазами и бесцветными губами. На Стайлза как ушат ледяной воды вылили. Нужен план, еще не время, - набатом билась в голове, так что он стиснул зубы и задвинул свои необдуманные порывы куда подальше.

***

Отца дома не было. Стайлз в первый момент облегченно вздохнул, поставил телефон на зарядку, убедившись, что там нет пропущенных вызовов, но потом забеспокоился. Поддаться панике, впрочем, он не успел. Буквально через несколько минут после его собственного возвращения, возле дома раздалось рычание мотора патрульной машины шерифа, а вскоре в гостиной появился и он сам.  
\- Выглядишь паршиво, - заметил вместо приветствия.  
Интересно, что бы сказал отец, если бы увидел кровь на рукаве рубашки, которую Стайлз сменил первым делом.  
\- Познакомить тебя с зеркалом? – слабо усмехнулся он, сделав шаг вперед, и оказался заключен в крепкие объятия.  
Почему-то снова защипало в глазах, а коленки предательски задрожали. Он позволил себе насладиться чувством покоя и безопасности в родных руках прежде, чем отстраниться. Отец неохотно отпустил его и, окинув проницательным взглядом, поинтересовался:  
\- Что там случилось у вас с Дереком?  
\- Да ничего особенного, ты же нас знаешь: миримся, ссоримся, опять миримся. Вносим разнообразие в нашу сексуальную жизнь и вообще, - фальшиво рассмеялся Стайлз, потерев шею рукой.  
\- Я бы мог обойтись и без этой информации.  
\- Точно.  
\- Ты завтракал? – ответом ему послужило бурчание в животе Стайлза, на что шериф с улыбкой покачал головой. – Очевидно, нет. Пошли на кухню, сообразим что-нибудь не очень сложное.  
Они нашли в холодильнике бекон и пару яиц – Стайлз укоризненно вздохнул, заметив остатки фаст-фуда – и сварганили себе омлет, прямо как в старые добрые времена. Только отец выглядел постаревшим, в его волосах как будто прибавилось седых прядей, а на лице – морщинок. Реальность цеплялась за эти небольшие детали, не позволяя Стайлзу поверить в иллюзии прошлого.  
\- Так… что задержало тебя на работе? – спросил он, когда с завтраком было покончено.  
\- Сын, ты только приехал домой, я не думаю…  
\- Да-да, давай пропустим ту часть, где ты пытаешься отговорить меня лезть в твои расследования, и перейдем сразу к той, где ты рассказываешь мне все в деталях.  
Отец одарил его возмущенным взглядом, но, наткнувшись на непробиваемую стену спокойствия, вздохнул и начал говорить.  
\- Подростки лет пятнадцати стали пропадать около двух месяцев назад. Сначала никто этого не заметил, а если и заметил, то не подумал уведомить полицию: все дети были из неблагополучных семей, приютские или беспризорники. В Бикон Хилз пропало трое, но в соседних городах были еще исчезновения.  
\- Что значит пропадать? – перебил его Стайлз.  
\- То и значит, – развел руками шериф. - Они как сквозь землю провалились. Никаких свидетелей, ни одной зацепки. Мы даже не знаем точного времени и места ни одной из пропаж, только то, что их никто не видел минимум неделю. Последний мальчик был из Бикон Хилз и к тому времени мы уже открыли дело, но с тех пор оно не сдвинулось с мертвой точки.  
\- А в других городах?  
\- Все то же самое.  
\- Неужели у тебя нет совсем никаких предположений?  
\- Ни одного, - огорченно вздохнул шериф.  
\- А насчет пожара? – перевел тему Стайлз.  
\- По официальной версии в доме баловались подростки, и произошел несчастный случай. Впрочем, никаких подростков мы не нашли.  
\- Поджог?  
\- Не имеет смысла.  
\- Но ты все равно думаешь, что это поджог.  
Стайлз увидел, как замялся отец перед ответом и выразительно приподнял брови. Тот покачал головой и сдался.  
\- Да. Я думаю, это был поджог.  
\- В пожаре… - Стайлз запнулся, подбирая слова. - Никто не пострадал?  
\- Ты же видел, там все основательно прогорело, но нет, мы не нашли никаких признаков того, что в момент пожара в доме кто-то был.  
Что ж, основное он узнал, остальное может подождать и до завтра.  
\- Так Дерек приедет? Мне нужно с ним поговорить о…- начал шериф.  
Стайлз резко вскочил с места.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть. И мне. На самом деле, я пойду и завалюсь спать прямо сейчас. Часов двадцать сна звучит приемлемо, - пошутил он, потягиваясь.  
Кинул посуду в раковину и уже взялся за губку, но шериф удержал его за руку.  
\- Оставь, завтра разберемся, - сказал он, подтолкнув Стайлза к выходу с кухни. – Ты выглядишь так, будто сон тебе действительно нужен. Да и мне тоже.  
Он благодарно улыбнулся отцу и поплелся в свою комнату. Ноги никак не хотели отрываться от пола, так что их приходилось тащить при каждом шаге. Вверх-вперед-вниз. Вот и комната. Потрясающе, блядь, да он просто герой.  
Чувствуя, как голова раскалывается от сумасшедшего количества информации, полученного за слишком короткий срок, Стайлз прошел прямиком к кровати и рухнул на нее, не раздеваясь.  
\- Паршивый день, да? – раздалось сверху.  
Стайлз даже головы не повернул. К черту Питера Хейла.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – недовольно поинтересовался он приглушенным подушкой голосом.  
\- Прячусь, - матрас прогнулся, когда Питер сел на кровать, бесцеремонно подвинув Стайлза к другому краю.  
\- У меня над окном написано что-то про приют для бездомных оборотней, а я об этом не знаю? – голову все же пришлось повернуть на бок, потому что дышать, уткнувшись в подушку – не самая легкая задача.  
\- Можешь считать, что так.  
Они какое-то время сидели в тишине, точнее Питер сидел, а Стайлз по-прежнему лежал на животе, подогнув одну руку под себя. По ступенькам раздались шаги, приблизились к его комнате, но затем продолжились дальше по коридору. Отец, наконец-то отправился отдыхать. Стайлза мучил вопрос, как много в действительности было известно Питеру. О пожаре, о Дереке, о небольшом подвальчике с металлическими гробами. С одной стороны, Питер знал о возвращение из мертвых не понаслышке, с другой – Стайлз ему не доверял. Нет уж, лучше перестраховаться и промолчать. Дитон был уверен, что он и сам справится, если будет следовать инструкции. Грязная рубашка с таинственным пузырьком и тонким рулоном страничек покоилась сейчас в его дорожной сумке.  
\- Я поговорил с Эллисон. Она ничего не знала о Дереке, - прошептал Стайлз.  
\- Зато она ввела тебя в курс ситуации. Какая жалость, что так вышло со стаей. Ну, по крайней мере, они умудрились сократить число Альф на целого одного, - с непонятными интонациями заметил Питер.  
\- Я видел троих.  
\- Ну да, Дерек прикончил еще одного. Он стал значительно сильнее, не ожидал, правда.  
Это что гордость проскользнула в его голосе? Стайлз не удержался от легкой усмешки, которую оборотень прекрасно мог рассмотреть даже в темноте.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – повернулся он на бок, лицом к Питеру. Отлежанную руку закололо иголочками.  
\- Как я и говорил, прячусь.  
\- Нет, что ты делаешь в Бикон Хилз?  
\- Ностальгия замучила, - в темноте блеснули обнаженные в улыбке зубы.  
\- Ага, конечно, а деньги падают с неба. Не мог придумать отмазку получше? Намного лучше, - насмешливо приподнял брови Стайлз.  
\- Мне позвонила Лидия, сразу после неудачного знакомства, а поскольку я был куда ближе, чем Дерек, то и добрался сюда раньше, - Питер поводил головой по сторонам, разминая шею, и широко зевнул. Такой обычный, домашний жест, никак не вяжущийся с образом психопата и сноба, которым он так славился.  
\- Допустим, ты ничего не мог сделать для Дерека, но что насчет Скотта и остальных? – с обвиняющими нотками в голосе спросил Стайлз.  
\- А кто сказал, что я ничего не сделал? – Питер склонился к нему, оставив с десяток сантиметров между их лицами. - Я вообще-то отвлек на себя всю стаю, кроме одного недоумка, не желавшего оторваться от грызни со щенками. К сожалению, даже мои способности к исцелению не работают со скоростью звука.  
Стайлз чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже, пробирающий до костей взгляд холодных глаз.  
\- Не такой уж крутой, да? – ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Не настолько неуязвимый, - возразил Питер и отстранился, не поддавшись на провокацию. Конец света близок, не иначе.  
\- Что именно тебе рассказала Лидия?  
Стайлз вновь улегся на живот, обхватив руками подушку.  
\- Думаю, то же самое, что тебе Эллисон. Правда еще она упомянула, что, кажется, вычислила местонахождение пропавших щенков.  
\- Ты знаешь, где они?  
\- Понятия не имею, - с сожалением отозвался Питер.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как между лопаток ему на спину легла тяжелая теплая рука и инстинктивно замер, даже дышать перестал. Рука не двигалась, а в комнате повисла спокойная тишина, нарушаемая лишь фоновым гулом с улицы. Стайлз позволил себе расслабиться, насладиться теплом, распространяющимся по его телу от ладони Питера. Он даже не осознавал, что настолько замерз.  
Глаза слипались, а сознание медленно погружалось в сон. Стайлз потянулся и с пятой попытки вытащил из-под себя покрывало, стараясь шевелиться поменьше, чтобы не исчез источник тепла со спины. Кое-как накрыв себя по пояс, он удовлетворенно вздохнул и окончательно растекся по кровати. Наконец-то этот дерьмовый день подошел к концу.  
Сквозь полудрему Стайлз почувствовал, как к его боку прижалось что-то большое и горячее. На пару секунд он даже обрадовался, потянувшись к неожиданной печке, но тут рядом с его ухом раздался смешок. Знакомый такой смешок. Блядь.  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь? – резко распахнув глаза, спросил он Питера.  
\- Ложусь спать, - бесстрастно отозвался тот, пристраивая свою голову на подушку Стайлза.  
\- Пол в твоем распоряжении.  
\- У меня был трудный день.  
\- Мне насрать.  
Стайлз пнул его по ногам. Ну, куда дотянулся.  
\- Обещаю, что не буду храпеть, - заговорщицки прошептал Питер.  
Растянув губы в улыбке, Стайлз извернулся и пнул его еще раз, на этот раз в живот.  
\- На пол или в окно. Выбирай, - прошипел он и добавил, видя, что Питер не двигается с места. – Мой дом – мои правила.  
Фраза притащила за собой кучу разных ассоциаций, большинство из которых сводились к Дереку. Стайлз устал думать о нем и чувствовать ноющую боль в сердце. Как же он, черт возьми, устал.  
Питер воздохнул, но с кровати слез, прихватив с собой подушку и покрывало. Стайлз позволил ему. Возня на полу в скором времени прекратилась, и комнату наполнило ровное дыхание оборотня, а вот он сам никак не мог заснуть, раз за разом возвращаясь мыслями к Дереку и тому дню, когда он скрывался в его комнате, скрываясь от полиции, Дереку, который всегда обнимал его как мягкую игрушку, стоило им оказаться в кровати. Тело требовало сна, сигнализируя о крайней степени утомления, но сон все не шел. В конце концов, Стайлз сдался.  
\- Питер, - шепотом позвал он.  
Подождал пару секунд, подмечая легкое изменение дыхания.  
\- Я знаю, что ты проснулся, - сказал уже громче.  
Все еще никакой реакции.  
\- Можешь вернуться на кровать, - с тихим вздохом произнес Стайлз.  
\- О нет, спасибо, мы прекрасно поладили с твоим полом, - с иронией отозвался Питер, даже не подумав подняться.  
Стайлз обиженно засопел, но опускаться до мольбы не стал. Прошло пять минут, потом еще пять, а сна не было ни в одном глазу. Еще немного и он бы, наверное, сломался, но тут матрас прогнулся под чужим весом, и рядом вновь устроилось полыхающее жаром тело. Стайлз замер, невольно напрягаясь, но убаюканный теплом и ощущением безопасности быстро расслабился, погружаясь в пучину сна. Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в темноту, он почувствовал движение за спиной и попытался отодвинуться еще дальше к краю, но получилось только дернуть рукой.  
\- Мальчишка, - почти ласково прошептал Питер и, обхватив его рукой за пояс, и притянул ближе к себе.  
Стайлз хотел было возмутиться, но слабость не позволила ему даже разомкнуть губы, тело обмякло, утратив волю к сопротивлению, и сознание благополучно отчалило в страну сновидений.

***

Утром его ждало сообщение от Дэнни с коротким адресом и напоминанием о том, что Стайлз ему теперь должен. По гроб жизни, как минимум. Да-да, обязательно. Питер уже исчез в неизвестном направлении, и Стайлз вообще не был уверен, что все это ему не приснилось. Наскоро собравшись, он отправился по выданному адресу. Район был ему знаком постольку-поскольку: не самый благополучный и спокойный, но в сводках полиции мелькал не особо регулярно. Склады, хозяйственные торговые центры и мастерские. Вот к одной из них и вывел Стайлза навигатор.  
«Шиномонтаж и автозапчасти Боба» - гласила вывеска. Оригинально, ничего не скажешь.  
Еще раз набрав номер Лидии и наткнувшись на длинные гудки, он растерянно оглядел здание. Вход закрывали тяжелые железные жалюзи, а окон вообще не наблюдалось. Заебись. Было как-то сомнительно, что этот Боб хранит запасные ключи, по крайней мере, не в таких очевидных местах как Дитон. Бензопила? Динамит? Таран? Стайлз с сомнением покосился на джип. Таран отпадал. От раздумий о том, где достать лазерный резак, его отвел скрежещущий звук – жалюзи медленно поползли вверх, обнажая темный провал внутрь мастерской. Движение оборвалось, когда образовавшаяся щель дошла до полуметра, и Стайлз не стал дожидаться повторного приглашения: опустился на землю и вполз внутрь. Железные жалюзи двери тут же поползли вниз, отрезая единственный доступные источник света. Да что, черт побери, такое со всеми этими гребаными загадочными местами и нормальной системой освещения? Он поднялся на ноги и обругал себя за забывчивость – в машине остался лежать карманный фонарик.  
Откуда-то сбоку раздалось шуршание, и тут же вспыхнула лампочка под потолком. Помещение представляло собой обычный магазин с витринами, стойками и стендами, наполненными всякими железками и не только – несмотря на любовь к своему джипу, разбирался в машинах Стайлз весьма посредственно. Дерек пытался его научить, таская с собой в автомастерскую, но быстро плюнул на это неблагодарное дело.  
Возле одного из дальних стендов вдруг выросла фигура, в которой Стайлз с некоторым трудом признал Лидию. С небрежной косой через плечо, в куртке с чужого плеча и подвернутых в районе лодыжек джинсах, она одним своим видом внесла когнитивный диссонанс в его и без того травмированную душу.  
\- Лидия? – осторожно позвал Стайлз.  
\- Привет, - эхом отозвалась она.  
Сделала несколько шагов вперед, ближе к пятну света, и он смог разглядеть ее лицо – похудевшее, лишившееся обычного лоска и иронично приподнятых уголков губ. Да им всем пора устраивать конкурс на звание зомби-красавцев года!  
\- Очень мило, что вы решили затусить тут без меня, - высказал ей Стайлз, потому что больше, вроде как, и некому было. С коматозных оборотней взятки гладки, а возмущение яростно клокотало внутри.  
\- Мы не хотели тебя во все это впутывать.  
Лидия остановилась в паре шагов от него и улыбнулась. Действительно, улыбнулась. Просто озарила, блядь, пространство.  
\- Почему? Я что недостаточно хорош для вашей дружной семьи? Не достоин доверия? Потому что я человек? Хотя, постой! – Стайлз хлопнул себя по лбу, - Ты ведь тоже человек. Или уже нет?  
\- Думали, что не имеет смысла зря подвергать тебя риску, - все с той же слабой улыбкой поведала ему Лидия. – Подумаешь какие-то Омеги, мы и сами-то поехали полным составом только потому, что все равно собирались сюда на каникулы. И я все еще человек, между прочим.  
\- А потом? Почему ты не отвечала на мои звонки?  
\- Не знала, что сказать. Не хотела, чтобы ты примчался сюда сломя голову. Я, конечно, догадывалась, что ты все равно приедешь, но надеялась на чудо.  
Лидия отвела глаза, а Стайлзу внезапно пришло в голову, что она ведь тоже не умеет врать – если бы не хотела, чтобы он ее нашел, то вырубила бы мобильник, выкинула симку, перестала подзаряжать батарею, в конце концов. В то, что она не просчитала курс его действий, Стайлз тоже не верил. В школе ей удавалось скрывать свой интеллект только благодаря его отсутствию у близкого круга ее общения, но в колледже она как будто избавилась от этой другой привычки. Впрочем, в данной ситуации высокий IQ никак не проявили себя, скорее наоборот, все происходящее казалось Стайлзу верхом идиотизма.  
\- Ну, ты могла сказать что-то вроде «Стайлз, мы пиздец как вляпались, недооценив целую стаю Альф». Молодцы, отлично сработано, кстати, – Стайлз хлопнул два раза в ладоши, выражая всю степень своего восхищения.  
\- Да, я знаю, что мы лажанулись! Не хочу слышать об этом еще и от тебя, - разозлилась Лидия.  
\- Ох, прости, что задел твои чувства. Конечно, у меня нет никакого права злиться, учитывая, что вы все меня тупо кинули – но при этом ты не забыла позвать Питера, кстати – а потом пошли и сдохли почти полным составом.  
Легче ему после этого срыва не стало, скорее, еще паршивее, но желание кого-нибудь убить поубавилось.  
\- Ты уже знаешь про пожар? – как-то разом сдулась Лидия.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он.  
А вот что про пожар знала Лидия? Дитон не сказал о ней ни слова, и не то чтобы Стайлз не доверял Лидии, но делиться тем, что видел в подвале, ему тоже не хотелось. Секрет, который известен двум – уже не секрет. К чувству ответственности за шесть жизней примешивалось желание оградить саму Лидию от слишком хрупкой надежды с последующим разочарованием, если они не проснутся. Была и крупинка обиды. Кроме того, Стайлз все еще не прочитал странички из книги и не знал, что из себя представляет ритуал, о котором говорил Дитон. Нет, делиться своим знанием он пока не собирался ни с кем, даже с Лидией.  
\- Эллисон сказала, что тебя не было с остальными. Как ты узнала о пожаре?  
\- Эллисон жива? – воскликнула Лидия, стоило ему закончить вопрос.  
\- Жива и здорова. Значит, с ней ты тоже не связывалась, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Она отправилась за помощью охотников и успела как раз к финалу.  
\- Джексон позвонил мне, перед тем как…- Лидия тяжело сглотнула и отвернулась. – А потом они все оказались недоступны.  
Стайлз не знал, что на это сказать. Все будет хорошо? Мне очень жаль? Дерьмовое утешение, но другого он предложить не мог. Не сейчас.  
\- А Дерек? – глядя на него в пол-оборота спросила Лидия. – Я позвонила ему сразу после оборвавшегося звонка Джексона…  
Рыдая и умоляя приехать поскорее, - додумал про себя Стайлз.  
\- Он уже был в дороге, обещал сразу же пойти к дому. Больше я не смогла до него дозвониться, - тихо закончила она.  
\- Питер утверждает, что видел его с перерезанным горлом, - аккуратно подбирая слова, ответил Стайлз.  
Говорить об этом было сложно, потому что перед глазами тут же вставал яркий образ Дерека в ящике с темной полосой на шее, и сердце тоскливо сжималось в груди. Лидия плотно сжала губы и прикрыла на несколько секунд глаза, словно пыталась сдержать слезы.  
\- Что насчет этих ваших пропавших детей? – перевел он тему, когда они оба смогли совладать с видимыми проявлениями эмоций.  
\- Они здесь, - кивнула Лидия.  
\- Да, кстати, а здесь – это где? Как ты нашла это место? – полюбопытствовал Стайлз, оглядывая помещение еще раз.  
\- Бойд здесь работает… - она запнулась и неохотно исправилась. – Работал. Он сразу сказал, что пока босса нет, можно использовать подпольные помещения в качестве убежища. Тут есть и электричество, и вода, и пространство, где можно было бы разместиться группе людей. Отличное место для того, чтобы спрятать беглецов и выдержать осаду. Полулегальный бизнес имеет свои преимущества.  
\- Ты никуда не выходила эти два дня? – поразился Стайлз.  
\- Ну не к родителям же мне было идти. Тем более, я не могла бросить тут детей. Некоторые еще плохо контролируют себя.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Новорожденные оборотни. Самый большой стаж два с половиной месяца, едва ли впечатляющая цифра. Я увела их из той дыры, где нашла, и спрятала пока здесь. Не знаю, сколько у нас времени, прежде чем Альфы найдут это место.  
\- И в какой же дыре ты их нашла?  
\- Не поверишь, - усмехнулась Лидия. – На той самой заброшенной станции, где раньше собиралась наша стая. Мне повезло, что там не оказалось никого из Альф.  
Сказочно повезло, если забыть, где же они были в это время, и чем все закончилось.  
\- Ну, и где твой детский сад? Хочу увидеть волчат, ради которых ты стала Акелой, - пошутил Стайлз.  
\- Они не настолько дети, знаешь ли, - закатила глаза Лидия и повела его за собой вглубь помещения.  
За стойкой с кассой оказалась занавешенный брезентом вход в длинный узкий коридор с разукрашенными граффити стенами. Стайлз мельком заметил несколько весьма неплохих экземпляров. Коридор вывел их в просторный зал, где стояли пара разобранных тачек и были разбросаны разные приспособления для их сборки. У Дерека тоже такие были. Лидия прошла мимо них и завернула за искусственно созданную нагромождением покрышек стену. Он последовал за ней.  
Вот блядь, - выдал его мозг свое первое впечатление.  
Перед глазами Стайлза открылась самая ужасная и сюрреалистическая картина, которую он только видел. Подростки. Десять напуганных, одичавших подростков, сбившихся в одну кучу и готовых биться за свою жизнь или бежать. Скорее второе. Стайлз с трудом проглотил ком, образовавшийся в горле от одного их вида. Боже, что же творилось в этом городе, что, черт возьми, за проклятое место он звал домом, если здешние дети смотрели глазами голодных волчат и выглядели как сироты войны. Да, он и сам был не намного старше их, но, глядя на десять одинаково испуганных лиц, невозможно было воспринимать их на настоящий возраст. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось развернуться, сесть в машину и гнать до границы штата, вдавить педаль газа в пол и не отпускать до тех пор, пока не кончится бензин.  
Он перевел беспомощный взгляд на Лидию. Измученную, прекрасную как никогда Лидию с потрескавшимися губами и сумасшедшей решимостью в глазах. Стайлз смотрел на нее и понимал, что никуда он не поедет, что останется тут и разнесет к чертям собачьим весь Бикон Хилз, но эту войну он выиграет. Осталось, блядь, только придумать как.  
\- Это Стайлз, - просто сказала Лидия, обращаясь к своим питомцам.  
Два слова, которые изменили все. Подростки – волчата – разом расслабились, и испуг стерся с их лиц. Как будто это был какой-то код, как будто его имя не было бессмысленным набором букв, а звучало как «это тот, кого мы как долго ждали, тот самый, кто решит все ваши проблемы, потому что, ну понимаете, это Стайлз». Ему захотелось истерично рассмеяться от всей абсурдности ситуации, но смех умер, не успев сорваться с губ, погребенный под тяжестью ответственности, которая внезапно оказалась на его плечах. Ответственность за этих волчат. Щенков. Они смотрели на него все еще слегка настороженно, но с отчаянной надеждой в глазах, как смотрят на супергероя, который должен прийти и всех спасти во что бы то ни стало. Они смотрели на него, как на своего Альфу.  
Стайлз набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, медленно выдохнул и начал говорить:  
\- Лидия, свяжись с Эллисон, пусть они с мистером Арджентом активизируют все клетки головного мозга и придумают, куда лучше спрятать наших питомцев. Не думаю, что получится вывезти их из города, но и тут оставаться нельзя.  
Лидия кивнула и отошла в сторону, нажимая на сенсорные кнопки телефона. Потом и вовсе вышла из помещения. Стайлз молча смотрел на новоявленных волчат. Он не хотел знать их имен, не хотел запоминать лица. Достаточно и того, что теперь от него зависят их жизни. Еще одна стая, нуждающаяся в постоянной заботе. Вот дерьмо.  
\- А вы, - Стайлз повернулся к волчатам. – Расскажите мне все, что знаете о стае Альф. Кто они? Откуда? Зачем пришли? Почему обратили вас?  
Волчата замялись. Кто-то опустил взгляд, кто-то закусил губу. Стайлз заметил, что у одного мальчишки лет шестнадцати начали отрастать когти, и он старался спрятать руки за спиной, лишь привлекая еще больше внимания.  
\- Ну же, я хочу помочь вам избежать встречи с этими придурками. Неужели вы совсем ничего не слышали, видели, знаете? – как можно мягче спросил Стайлз.  
\- Они говорили, что нашли себе новую территорию. Этот город, - подал голос один из самых старших ребят. У него были рыжие волосы и веснушки по всему лицу и даже на шее.  
\- Еще про новую стаю, - добавила девочка лет тринадцати с большими темными глазами. Почему-то она напомнила ему Айзека.  
\- Про нас. Они говорили, что мы их новая стая, - уточнил мальчишка, стоявший чуть поодаль от остальных. Одинокий волчонок. Потенциальный Омега.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Стайлз. - Это все?  
Подростки переглянулись между собой и дружно пожали плечами. В этот момент вернулась Лидия, сообщив, что Эллисон с отцом скоро будут тут и заберут всех к себе домой.  
\- Дом охотников – наш самый лучший вариант сейчас, - сказала она.  
Стайлз не мог с ней не согласиться. Убедившись, что его присутствие пока не требуется, он покинул склад. Не похоже было, что Альфы рыщут по городу в поисках сбежавшей стаи, но ничто не мешало им начать в любую секунду. Поэтому чем скорее он обезопасит ящики, тем лучше.  
В клинике Дитона Стайлз направился прямиком в подвал. С фонариком, прихваченным из дома, дела пошли куда веселее, и спуск не занял много времени.  
Первым делом он тщательно обыскал помещение на случай еще каких-то полезных вещей и, как оказалось, не зря. За ящиком Эрики он нашел чехол с инструментами, похожий на дорожный набор хирурга: скальпели, жгуты, шприцы и какие-то пинцеты. Жесть. При виде этих милых приспособлений, в душу закралось нехорошее предчувствие, и Стайлз даже не стал его отгонять – а смысл? Полюбовавшись на опасный блеск лезвий, он уселся на пол в позе йога и развернул странички из книги. Всего их было три штуки – пожелтевшие на краях, с плотными строчками рукописного текста на одной и рисунками на двух других. Причем, писал явно не Дитон, почерки отличались. По мере прочтения Стайлз мрачнел все больше. Сам алгоритм действий в ритуале не был так уж сложен, но каждое из них требовало тщательности и осторожности. И крови. Стайлза даже не покоробил этот момент, чего-то подобного он и ждал, единственное чего он боялся – это ошибиться в рисунках, которые автор называл проводниками защиты.  
В человеческом теле около пяти литров крови. Она непрерывно скользит по венам, пробегая в день несколько полных кругов. Если из человека вытечет за раз пара литров крови, то он, скорее всего, сдохнет. Стайлз размышлял об этом, задумчиво раскладывая на полу инструменты, которые столь любезно приготовил для него Дитон. Он чувствовал, как немеют от холода кончики пальцев, хотя, конечно, холод тут был не причем. Стайлзу было страшно. Он продолжал перебирать инструменты.  
Слишком быстро нехитрые приготовления были закончены, и настало время основного блюда. Стайлз достал пузырек, который нужно было выпить перед ритуалом, и опустошил его залпом, поморщившись от мерзкого вкуса. Потом поднялся и подошел к лежащему в ящике Дереку, погладил его по жестким волосам, проследил кончиками пальцев контуры лица, провел по воздуху над шеей.  
\- Мне страшно. Я почти забыл какого это – задыхаться от ужаса. Я бы никогда не сказал тебе этого, глядя в глаза, даже не мечтай… - мягко улыбнулся Стайлз. – Знаешь, я встретил Питера. Мы спали вместе. Да, я знаю, что ты бы сейчас зарычал, если бы мог, ревнивый волчара. Расслабься, мы просто спали в одной кровати, потому что я понял, что уже не могу заснуть в одиночестве. Это ты виноват, слышишь? Все это твоя вина. Тебе придется долго вымаливать у меня прощение, когда ты проснешься. И вам всем тоже, - окинул он взглядом остальные ящики.  
В этот раз он не стал открывать их, хватило и одного.  
\- Эллисон в депрессии. Все из-за тебя, Скотт, поздравляю, ты смог сделать то, что не получилось у ее кровных родственников. А ты, Джексон, вообще конченный мудак. Почему ты не пошел с Лидией? Ты хоть представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю, когда ты продерешь свои прекрасные голубые глазки?  
Стайлз вновь вернул внимание Дереку.  
\- Хотя чего ждать от стаи, если их Альфа идиот. Стайлз хрупкий, Стайлза нужно защищать, Стайлз всего лишь человек. Стайлз не из стекла, твою мать! Стайлз так просто не сломается.  
Давно он не говорил о себе в третьем лице. Пережиток прошлого, в котором не было Дерека. Вернув на место крышку, он еще раз пробежался глазами по рисункам на страницах и взял в руки тонкий ножик, похожий на скальпель. Его руки дрожали, когда он делал неглубокий надрез на запястье. Кровь побежала по руке, падая в заранее подготовленную чашку. Блядь, как же больно. Стайлз отбросил инструмент в сторону и потянулся пальцем к ране. Он рисовал странные спирали и треугольники, рваные линии и ровные круги. Пять больших символов на крышку, еще по семь попроще на каждый из боков. Шесть ящиков. Голова закружилась уже на втором, перед глазами заплясали черные точки, а боль в руке пульсировала в такт биению сердца, выталкивающего из раны кровь. К четвертому ящику пальцы почти перестали его слушаться, но Стайлз послал нахуй доводы разума и продолжил вырисовывать символы. Последний он дорисовывал почти вслепую, позволяя руке совершать выученные движения. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы доползти до бутылки воды, которую он оставил рядом с фонариком. Стайлз повалился на пол и закрыл глаза. Он только чуть-чуть отдохнет и все. Дальше была темнота.

***

Резкий запах лекарств вызывал тошноту. Яркий свет дневных ламп отражался от светлых больничных стен, усугубляя пульсирующую в висках боль. Вокруг сновали люди, где-то заливался плачем ребенок, разрывался от звонков телефон. Стайлз тяжело привалился к автомату с закусками и крепко зажмурился. Стало только хуже. А он уже почти поверил, что это невозможно.  
\- Стайлз! – кто-то тронул его за плечо, вызвав вспышку боли в напряженных мышцах.  
Стайлз с трудом разлепил мутные глаза и встретился взглядом с мамой Скотта. Прекрасно. Пока все шло по плану.  
\- Когда ты вернулся? Я ничего об этом не слышала, - тепло улыбнулась она.  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Маккол, я тоже по вам скучал. Не поможете? – он вымученно улыбнулся и помахал замотанным в тряпку запястьем. Ткань была бурой от засохшей крови и, наверняка, выглядело все это не очень оптимистично.  
Мелисса Маккол моментально изменилась в лице, аккуратно перехватив его руку чуть ниже локтя.  
\- О боже, это еще что такое? Ну-ка пошли.  
Она решительно потащила его за собой, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды случайных пациентов и обеспокоенные вопросы работников больницы. Стайлз вежливо махал им здоровой рукой, размышляя, как он собирается утаить все это от отца. Усадив его на стул в процедурной, Мелисса принялась вытаскивать из шкафов бутыльки, коробочки и пакетики.  
\- Как ты умудрился так пораниться? Стайлз, мне нужно позвонить твоему отцу?  
Что и требовалось доказать.  
\- Эээ, если я скажу «нет», вы послушаетесь? – поерзал на месте он.  
\- Зависит о того, что происходит, – серьезно ответила Мелисса, усаживаясь напротив него. – Закатай рукав.  
Стайлз послушно сделал, как просили, и отдал свою пострадавшую конечность на растерзание профессионала. Болела она адски. К тому же его знобило. С той самой секунды, как он проснулся возле металлического бока ящика, холод не отпускал его ни на секунду. Казалось, он промерз насквозь.  
\- Ничего такого, о чем следовало бы знать отцу. Правда. Честное слово.  
Мелисса тяжело вздохнула, прекрасно зная, что добиться от него всей истории все равно не получится. Ее аккуратные пальцы принялись распутывать повязку, которая местами прилипла к ране, и Стайлз стиснул зубы, потому что это было больно, блядь!  
\- Ладно, но только в этот раз. Твоему отцу сейчас есть о чем волноваться.  
\- Вы лучшая!  
\- Подхалим. О боже мой!  
Стайлз опустил глаза, чтобы посмотреть, чем же вызвана подобная реакция. Ну да, порез на запястье выглядел отвратительно, поэтому он и решился на поход в больницу.  
\- Стайлз, откуда это?  
Мелисса отбросила в сторону ненужную тряпку и теперь разглядывала рану со всех сторон. Судя по сжатым в линию губам, результаты осмотра ее не утешили.  
Что он мог сказать? Неудачно упал на нож? Порезался, когда брился? Да даже правда будет звучать куда более правдоподобно! Вот же черт.  
\- Что? Ах, это! Ну, знаете, как это бывает… - Стайлз замолчал, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. Голова гудела как медный колокол от ударов молотка и не желала выдавать ничего полезного.  
\- Нет, не знаю, - мрачно ответила Мелисса, обрабатывая рану ваткой. – Что если ты занес туда инфекцию? Нужно сделать укол и… как ты себя чувствуешь вообще?  
\- Великолепно, а по мне не видно? – предпринял жалкую попытку пошутить Стайлз.  
Он прекрасно знал, что выглядит, как труп не первой свежести. Да, и чувствовал он себя так же. Разложившимся прогнившим насквозь зомби. Видимо, Мелисса была, действительно, взволнована неожиданной встречей, раз не обратила на это внимание сразу. По крайней мере, рубашку и джинсы он переодел прежде, чем появляться в общественном месте. Надо было взять с собой больше одежды, желательно черной. На ней кровь не так заметна. Несколько часов, которые он в беспамятстве провел на холодном полу, и приличное количество вытекшей из него крови, сказались на его самочувствии не самым благоприятным образом. Все тело ныло, голова раскалывалась на части, а ноги противно подрагивали от слабости. Когда он выбрался из подвала, то обнаружил, что уже наступил вечер, а его телефон в очередной раз разрядился. Чертовы сенсорки. Самое дерьмо заключалось в том, что он понятия не имел, сработал ли ритуал. Никаких изменений в себе он не чувствовал, ящики тоже выглядели по-прежнему. Стайлз даже сдвинул крышки, чтобы убедиться, что и внутри все осталось точно таким же.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что случилось с телефоном Скотта? – вторгся в его мысли голос Мелиссы. - Звонила ему уже несколько раз, но никак не могла поймать в сети.  
Она посмотрела на него с надеждой, отпуская аккуратно перебинтованную руку. Она не знала. Стайлз смотрел в ее взволнованное лицо и видел новые морщинки, прорезавшие уголки губ и собравшиеся возле глаз. Время безжалостно вносило свои коррективы в привычные вещи, залечивало одни раны и наносило другие. Стайлз не мог сказать ей правду, просто не мог. Ему не хватало смелости рассказать матери о том, что ее единственный горячо любимый сын сейчас спит в темном холодном гробу, и неизвестно, проснется ли когда-нибудь.  
\- Скотт… - комок в горле мешал говорить, и он вынужден был прерваться, чтобы тяжело сглотнуть, заталкивая его глубже в глотку. – Скотт ужасно занят. Они отправились в поход с ребятами, а в горах связь ни к черту.  
\- В горах? – переспросила Мелисса. Скотт никогда не любил активный отдых. Не считая лакросса, он вообще не проявлял интереса к спорту или здоровому образу жизни. Не то чтобы это ему как-то помогло в нынешней ситуации.  
\- Ага. Я тоже считаю, что идиотская была затея, потому и не пошел с ними. Где нет связи, нет жизни! Серьезно, можно прожить без воды пару дней, но не без сети.  
\- Это же не связано с оборотнями? – подозрительно сощурила глаза она.  
\- Что? Нет, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Стайлз.  
\- А твой порез?  
\- Нет. Никаких оборотней, только я и моя неуклюжесть.  
\- Ладно… - Мелисса все еще не выглядела слишком убежденной. – Надеюсь, у него хватит совести позвонить мне, когда вернется.  
\- Непременно намекну Скотту об этом, - криво усмехнулся Стайлз.  
О да, и не только об этом. И не только намекнет. В груди начала разливаться привычная уже ярость, и он почувствовал себя чуть более живым. На самом деле это было странно. Злость всегда была якорем Дерека, а не Стайлза. У него и не могло быть якоря в прямом смысле слова, но все же… что-то подсказывало ему, что это был бы не гнев. Дерек…  
\- Все. Не мочить, не чесать, вообще не трогать пару дней. Придешь на перевязку, посмотрим, и только попробуй не прийти, - Мелисса уже складывала на место бинты и лекарства. Опять он выпал из реальности.  
\- Понял. Спасибо, вы просто спасли мне жизнь! – лучезарно улыбнулся Стайлз, пытаясь не рухнуть обратно на стул, с которого слишком резко вскочил.  
\- Иди давай, меня другие пациенты уже, наверное, заждались, - покачала головой Мелисса. – И, Стайлз? - он обернулся на зов. – С возвращением.  
Кивнув, он молча вышел из кабинета и прислонился на секунду спиной к двери, долбанувшись затылком, но не чувствуя боли. Охуенное получилось возвращение, ничего не скажешь. Постояв так пару секунд, Стайлз заставил себя оставить в покое дверь и покинуть больницу. Никто ему не мешал. По идее следовало съездить к Арджентам и узнать, как там все прошло с передислокацией мохнатого детского сада, но желание увидеть еще раз Дерека и убедиться, что ничего не пропустил при ритуале, оказалось куда сильнее.  
Стайлз залез в джип, ногой отпихнув брошенные на пол окровавленные шмотки, и вырулил с парковки. Жалкие комки ткани, еще утром служившие ему рубашкой и джинсами, теперь оставалось разве что выкинуть. А лучше сжечь. Просто на всякий случай. Футболка была чуть в лучшем состоянии, когда Стайлз очнулся, но после дебютного выступления в роли половой тряпки для лужи крови, от нее тоже мало что осталось. Дорога перед глазами как-то странно поплыла, и Стайлз впервые задумался о том, что вообще-то потерял дохуя крови, и неплохо бы было поесть, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить энергию. Терять время не хотелось, так что он сосредоточился на том, чтобы вспомнить ближайшие закусочные, не предполагающие сильной корректировки маршрута.  
Машина, вылетевшая ему навстречу из-за угла, стала неприятной неожиданностью. Быстро сориентировавшись, он со всей дури ударил по тормозам, одновременно с этим выкручивая в сторону руль. Джип вильнул, ускользая из-под контроля, но с траектории столкновения все же вывернул. Со скрежетом он затормозил у края дороги, только чудом не слетев в кювет и никуда не вписавшись. Стайлз шумно выдохнул, с трудом разжав пальцы и откинувшись на спинку сидения. Просто пиздец, а не жизнь. Где-то там, за пределами его маленькой мирка, сузившегося до салона джипа, хлопнула дверь машины. Видимо, водитель решил убедиться, что с ним все нормально и очистить свою совесть перед ужином. А что такого? Моют же люди руки перед едой, почему бы и совести временами не заботиться.  
Стайлз лениво повернул голову к окну и моргнул пару раз, помогая зрению адаптироваться к слепящему свету фар. К нему действительно кто-то шел. Когда человек приблизился достаточно для того, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, Стайлз пожалел, что у него такие хорошие рефлексы. Нужно было влепиться капотом в капот, авось и стало бы на одного Альфу в Бикон Хилз меньше.  
\- Стайлз.  
Имя произнесли нараспев, растягивая гласные. Тот самый блондинчик, продырявивший ему руку, и упорно игнорирующий понятие личного пространства.  
\- Серьезно? Стайлз? Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? – ядовито осведомился он.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не ушибся. Сожалею, что выскочил перед тобой так внезапно, - судя по ледяному равнодушию в светлых глазах, нихуя он не сожалел.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы уже достаточно тесно успели пообщаться для того, чтобы я мог узнать твое имя? – оскалил он зубы в подобии улыбки. – Блонди.  
\- Блонди? – удивленно взмыли вверх брови Альфы. – Чувство самосохранения у тебя совсем атрофировано, я смотрю.  
\- Не обольщайся, что ты первый, кто это заметил.  
\- Итан. Мое имя Итан.  
\- Как Бонд. Джеймс Бонд? – намекнул Стайлз на излишнее повторение.  
\- Знаешь, мы ведь пришли сюда, чтобы начать спокойную жизнь, - Итан облокотился о дверь джипа, слегка склонившись внутрь салона. – Обустроить быт, так сказать. Мы ведь не знали, что тут появилась другая стая после истребления Хейлов. Играть с твоими приятелями было весело, я даже не сильно расстроился, что они прикончили нашего незабвенного лидера. Пусть горит в аду. Знаешь, что меня задело? Твой Дерек убил моего брата. Эйдан и я не разлучались с самого рождения, мы были одном целым, а он порвал нас на части. Я всего лишь отомстил. Имел право.  
Он вдруг резко рванул дверь на себя, вытащив не успевшего ничего понять Стайлза на улицу. Тело вновь напомнило о себе болью, не позволив даже оказать хоть сколько-нибудь значимое сопротивление. Итан сжал руку на его горле, притянув ближе к себе.  
\- Почему ты не сбежал? – прошептал он ему в лицо. Кроваво-красные глаза смотрели испытующе. Как на кошку, подравшую все обои в гостиной. Чертов ублюдок.  
\- Разве не очевидно? – выплюнул Стайлз, скривив губы.  
\- Я прочел и его воспоминания и твои, но ваши мотивы и чувства не стали мне понятнее, - склонил голову к плечу Итан.  
\- Ты уже говорил про воспоминания… как? – Стайлз дернулся, но хватка на его шее не ослабла ни на йоту. Острые когти, щекотавшие кожу, как бы намекали на то, что дергаться не стоит. Дерьмово. По всему выходило, что самому из передряги выбраться не получиться, но и помощи просить было не у кого.  
\- Через кровь, конечно, - слизнул Итан каплю крови с когтя. – И ты не ответил на вопрос.  
\- Почему я должен был сбежать? Я тебя не боюсь, - выдавил сквозь зубы Стайлз.  
\- Зря, - усмехнулся Итан и быстрым движением лизнул его шею. С той стороны, где все еще горел на коже укус Дерека. Опять накатила тошнота, словно всколыхнулась всю муть внутри.  
Стайлз заставил себя не реагировать. Глупо, конечно. Оборотням с их обонянием и слухом не нужно было видеть его реакцию, чтобы понять. Итан издал смешок, теплым воздухом обдавший щеку Стайлза, и отстранился.  
\- Приятно было поболтать, Стайлз, но боюсь, что мне уже пора. Кали такая нервная в последнее время, - он удрученно покачал головой и стряхнул с джемпера невидимую пылинку.  
\- ПМС совпало с полнолунием, не иначе, - вяло огрызнулся Стайлз.  
Облегчение, которое он испытал, оказавшись на свободе, едва не свалило его на землю. Пришлось нащупать позади себя родной металлический бок и джипа и буквально упасть на него спиной. Движение, разумеется, не осталось не замеченным.  
\- Отдохни, поешь, приди в себя, - окинув его оценивающим взглядом, изрек Итан. – Со сломанной игрушкой неинтересно играть.  
\- Пошел ты…  
\- Лучше поеду. У твоего парня все же был неплохой вкус.  
Стайлз вскинулся от этих слов, прищурил глаза, соображая, что бы, блядь, это могло значить. Итан уже шел к машине, и его взгляд невольно переместился в ту сторону. Дыхание оборвалось, стоило мозгу получить и обработать картинку, воздух застрял где-то в глотке, вырываясь наружу надсадным хрипом. Камаро. Итан садился в черный Шевроле Камаро. Взвизгнули покрышки, и хищный силуэт любимой машины Дерека скрылся за ближайшим поворотом. Этот ублюдок ездил на Камаро Дерека. Стайлз хватал ртом воздух, не в силах сдержать сухие всхлипы смертельно раненного животного. В прошлом, Шевроле был такой же неотделимой частью Дерека, как его сущность оборотня. Видеть его с другим владельцем было чудовищно неправильно. И охуенно больно.  
Стайлза трясло. Он забрался в джип, согнулся пополам, прижав к животу руки, и, сцепив зубы, резкими прерывистыми вдохами втягивал воздух через нос, потому что Дерек. Дерек. Дерек. Дерек. Казалось, все остальные мысли просто вышибло из него кувалдой. Это был шок. Какая-то часть Стайлза понимала эта. Маленькая, рациональная часть его бьющегося в агонии существа. Мимо пронеслась машина, осветив на мгновенье салон светом своих фар. Только тогда Стайлз понял, что лежит в темноте. На Бикон Хилз снова опустилась ночь.  
О том, чтобы доехать до клиники Дитона, теперь не могло быть и речи. Отец, наверняка, уже вернулся домой и беспокойно поглядывает на часы каждые десять минут. Для него неважно, что Стайлз давно не ребенок, все равно, что он знает город как свои пять пальцев. Если бы он мог сейчас включить телефон, то, скорее всего, увидел бы там несколько пропущенных вызовов и не меньше десятка сообщений. Мысли об отце помогли ему успокоиться. Не полностью, но достаточно для того, чтобы вести машину. Все правильно, - уговаривал себя Стайлз, - нужно думать о том, что важно в данный момент, а обо всем остальном он позаботится, когда придет время. Блядь. Да кого он обманывает? Если понадобиться, то он поджарит этого ублюдка вместе с Камаро, но не позволит ему разъезжать на ней еще хоть один день.  
Домой он приехал выжатый как лимон и физически, и морально. Автоматически поставил джип в гараж, забыв вытащить оттуда свои окровавленные шмотки, и прошел прямиком на кухню. Аппетита у него не было от слова совсем, но мозг настойчиво твердил, что силы ему сейчас нужны как никогда. Поэтому Стайлз давился мясным рагу, продолжая отправлять в рот ложку за ложкой. Отец, судя по всему, все еще был на работе. Однако сообщений он, и правда, прислал восемь штук, не считая пять о пропущенных вызовах. Стайлз вздохнул и отправил ему ответ, объяснив про севшую батарейку, и добавив размытое объяснение про бурную ночку в компании друзей. Технически он ведь был с друзьями, а то, что они не совсем живые, так этого отцу знать не нужно.  
Закинув посуду в раковину, Стайлз поднялся наверх, по дороге решая дилемму о том, чего ему нужно больше: спать или помыть с мылом все те места, где к нему прикасался Итан. В конце концов, победил душ. Пиздец как хотелось содрать с себя липкую фантомную паутину, которая осталась на коже после их встречи.  
Отмыв кровь и немного притупив ощущение чужих прикосновений, Стайлз застыл, разглядывая себя в зеркало, висящее над раковиной возле ванной. Бледное лицо с опущенными уголками губ и глубокими тенями, залегшими под глазами. Из зеркала на него смотрел чертов труп. Не отрывая взгляда от собственного отражения, Стайлз поднял руку и провел растопыренными пальцами по всклокоченным волосам. Потом открыл шкафчик, где как он помнил, оставил бритву перед отъездом из дома. Она была там. Стайлз разглядывал ее пару мгновений, словно не узнавая, не понимая, что с ней делать. Да какого черта, - подумал он устало. Под мерное жужжание машинки на пол упала первая прядь. Дерек любил зарываться пальцами в его волосы. Еще одна. Дереку нравилось смотреть, как ветер, проникающий в Камаро через опущенное окно, треплет отросшие прядки. Еще одна сбритая полоса. Еще. Еще. Стайлз опустил руку, вырубая бритву. Весь пол был усыпан клоками волос, они щекотали его ноги и цеплялись к штанам. Он ощутил себя солдатом, собирающимся на войну. Гребанную никому не нужную войну, которую начал не он, но ему предстоит пройти до самого конца. Он медленно провел ладонью по короткому ежику волос, вспоминая забытое ощущение. Отражение Стайлза криво улыбнулось ему из зеркала. Сколько раз ему говорили, что если проходишь через ад, нужно просто продолжать идти? Стайлз закинул бритву на место и вышел из ванной. Кто бы знал, как его достало ходить по аду в одиночку. О да. Пора бы организовать себе компанию, - подумал Стайлз, прокручивая в голове только что родившийся план.  
Несмотря на то, что стрелки часов показывали два часа ночи, Эллисон взяла трубку после первого гудка.  
\- Стайлз, где ты был? Что случилось? Все в порядке? – взволнованно зачастила она.  
Все просто охуенно, если не считать последние три дня, - мысленно закатил глаза Стайлз.  
\- Да, все шикарно. Телефон сдох. Лидия у тебя?  
\- Я здесь, Стайлз, - послышался незамедлительный ответ.  
\- И дети тоже, - добавила Эллисон.  
Голоса стали звучать немного тише и глуше. Похоже, они включили громкую связь.  
\- Есть идея, как избавиться от Альф, - перешел сразу к делу Стайлз.  
\- Приезжай утром, - коротко бросила Лидия, не став даже слушать дальше. Такие вещи лучше обсуждать при личной встрече, и они оба это понимали.  
\- Лучше сейчас, - попытался возразить Стайлз.  
\- Нет. Нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Позволить себе остыть немного. Месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным, знаешь ли, - спокойно парировала Лидия.  
\- Она права, Стайлз. Поговорим завтра, - поддержала ее Эллисон.  
Женская солидарность – страшная сила. Сил спорить с ними у него все равно уже не осталось, да и перспективу поспать на чем-то мягком и теплом организм воспринял с фанфарами и аплодисментами.  
Стайлз завалился на все еще разобранную с утра кровать и закрыл глаза. Как и прошлой ночью, сон к нему не шел. Мозг будто на повторе прокручивал события последних дней, подкидывая все новые и новые образы, так что Стайлз скоро и сам не был уверен, где там воспоминания, а где выдумка, сконструированная и раскрашенная им же самим. Мерное жужжание ноутбука, который он оставил включенным, звучало сейчас как электродрель, но если его выключить, Стайлз пробовал, то образовавшаяся тишина станет по-настоящему давящей. Нужно просто не думать, посчитать барашков или вспомнить сюжет недавнего фильма. Нужно забыть о том, что он видел и слышал за день. Стайлз медленно свернулся калачиком и накрыл себя одеялом с головой, отгораживаясь от мира, в котором не было ничего, кроме черной отчаянной тоски. Воздуха сразу стало меньше, а тепла куда больше, чем нужно. Это было чертовски странное ощущение: чувствовать струящийся по коже пот и одновременно с этим по-прежнему замерзать внутри. Стайлз прижал руку к груди, проверяя, а бьется ли еще его сердце. Он бы, наверное, не удивился, окажись, что нет. После пары бесконечных часов Стайлз все-таки забылся тревожным сном. Питер так и не пришел. Не то чтобы он его ждал. Да кому он нужен вообще?

***

В полседьмого утра Стайлз уже парковался у дома Арджентов. Дверь ему открыла Эллисон, сжимая в одной руке небольшой арбалет. В ответ на его удивленно приподнятую бровь, она только устало улыбнулась и жестом позвала следовать за собой. Эта Эллисон куда больше напоминала охотницу, чем тот жалкий кокон, который он видел в прошлый раз. Интересно, где Крис?  
\- Отец поехал решить кое-какие проблемы на работе. По крайней мере, так он сказал, - верно истолковав его ищущий взгляд, пояснила Эллисон.  
\- Ага, - покивал Стайлз.  
В байку про работу верилось как-то слабо. С одной стороны он был рад, что Криса тут нет, но с другой, он все-таки надеялся уломать его помочь. Что ж, придется оставить эту часть на потом. Лидия помахала ему с кровати, стоило им зайти в комнату Эллисон. Выглядела она тоже лучше, чем вчера: волосы больше не свисали грязными спутанными колтунами, и лицо уже меньше напоминало восковую маску. Душ и сон воистину творят чудеса.  
\- Привет. Как спалось? – с улыбкой поинтересовалась она.  
\- Могло быть и лучше, - проведя рукой по волосам, отозвался Стайлз.  
\- Решил сменить имидж? - глаза Лидия подозрительно сузились.  
\- Да вот, нашло что-то вчера. Мне идет?  
Стайлз покрутил головой в разные стороны, давая рассмотреть свою прическу получше.  
\- Как будто вернулись в прошлое, - слабо усмехнулась Эллисон, забираясь с ногами на кровать.  
Стайлз прислонился к столу, оказавшись напротив них, и в защитном жесте сложил руки на груди.  
\- Неплохие были деньки, да? – протянул он.  
\- Да и ночи не хуже, - подхватила его тон Лидия. Они на секунду прилипли друг к другу взглядами, переживая редкий момент полного единодушия.  
\- Так что у тебя за идея? – прервала их игру в гляделки Эллисон. Она так и не выпустила из рук арбалет, легко поглаживая пальцами его аккуратные изгибы. Наверное, ее это успокаивало.  
\- Куда вы дели щенков? – деловито спросил Стайлз.  
\- В подвал. Обустроили там, конечно все поудобнее. Не фонтан, но это самое надежное место в доме. Туда сложно попасть снаружи, и выбраться тоже не так легко, - доложила Эллисон.  
Он кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами. Смутные воспоминания, оставшиеся от знакомства с этим подвалом, никак не противоречили услышанному. К тому же, Лидия бы не позволила им облажаться второй раз за неделю. Стайлз в это искренне верил. Кстати, о Лидии.  
\- Сможешь уговорить кого-то из них поработать приманкой?  
\- Попробую, - нахмурилась она. – Хочешь ловить Альф на живца? Но даже если получится завести их в западню, нам не справиться со всеми тремя.  
\- Если дойдет до реального боя, то нет.  
Эллисон как-то странно дернулась от этих слов и покрепче сжала арбалет. Блядь. Стайлз нахмурился, молясь всем богам, чтобы они избавили его от женских истерик. Его терпение не безгранично, в конце концов.  
\- Что-то не так? – приподняла бровь Лидия.  
\- Отец не хочет, чтобы я опять в это влезала, - с горькой усмешкой призналась Эллисон.  
\- Его проблемы, - резко отрубил Стайлз. Не удачное время, чтобы быть папенькой дочкой.  
Эллисон подняла взгляд, заставив его облегченно выдохнуть. Похоже, она все же взяла себя в руки.  
\- Что нужно делать?  
\- Все еще попадаешь в цель? – усмехнулся Стайлз.  
Возле его уха просвистела стрела. Он обернулся и присвистнул, обнаружив, торчащее из стены древко. Глубоко вошла.  
\- Это было «нет»? – поддразнил он, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? – поторопила его Эллисон, но ее глаза как будто стали чуть более яркими, чуть менее похожими на потускневшее стекло.  
\- Предлагаю, воспользоваться универсальным планом Питера Хейла, а именно заманить их в ловушку и уничтожить на расстоянии.  
Стайлз принялся вышагивать по комнате. Вчера идея казался едва ли не гениальной, но сейчас он видел множество вещей, которые могли пойти не так. Ничего лучше придумать все равно не получалось.  
\- Звучит круто, конечно, но еще очень рискованно, - озвучила его мысли Лидия. – Давай-ка поподробнее.  
Спустя полчаса у них сложился какой-никакой план действий. Пару раз он чуть не сорвался на крик, доказывая Лидии тот или иной момент, но, в общем и целом, они даже умудрились не поцапаться. Эллисон и вовсе говорила мало, вставляя иногда короткие ремарки, всегда, впрочем, дельные и продуманные. Он даже проникся к ней уважением, ведь никогда раньше ему не доводилось видеть Эллисон в роли стратега и организатора операции, а не просто охотницы с неплохой физической подготовкой. Распределив роли, они договорились встретиться здесь же ближе к вечеру, и Лидия отправилась вводить в курс дела щенков.  
Стайлз вышел на улицу, прикрывая глаза руками. Солнце уже поднялось высоко, посылая на землю свой слепящий свет и мягкое тепло, которое ни капельки не грело. Холод расползался внутри, острыми осколками впиваясь в сердце и вымораживая душу. Хотелось обхватить себя руками, разодрать ногтями кожу, лишь бы не чувствовать этого страшного онемения.  
\- Я смотрю, у вас тут вечеринка намечается. Я включен в список гостей?  
Питер вырос прямо перед ним, все такой же помятый, но с насмешливой улыбкой в уголках губ. Стайлз даже не нашел в себе силы удивиться его внезапному появлению. Следил он за ним что ли. Или как ищейка по запаху выслеживал?  
\- Только давай сразу проясним пару моментов, - спокойно заявил он. – Командую здесь я. Ты либо принимаешь мои правила, либо катишься к черту. Я лично, даже не знаю, что было бы предпочтительнее.  
\- Конечно, никто в здравом уме не пойдет против Альфа-самки, защищающей свою стаю, - ухмыльнулся Питер, изобразив шутливый поклон.  
Стайлз закатил глаза и обогнул его, чтобы пробраться к джипу.  
\- Тогда ты только что признал себя психопатом, - вернул он подколку. – Залезай, объясню все в машине.  
\- Стайлз, - Эллисон, вышедшая следом за ним из дома, придержала дверь джипа рукой. – Я ему не доверяю.  
\- Я тоже, но в том, что он на нашей стороне, я уверен.  
Питер привычно уже устроился в пассажирском кресле, делая вид, что его этот разговор не касается. Эллисон недовольно поджала губы, но отступила, позволив им вырулить с подъездной дорожки. Стайлз видел ее в зеркале заднего вида до тех пор, пока дорога не свернула в сторону.  
\- Куда едем? – нарушил тишину Питер через некоторое время.  
\- Домой, потом в клинику Дитона, - коротко ответил Стайлз, неотрывно следя за дорогой. Повторения вчерашнего ему не хотелось. Что же касается Питера… На самом деле он был рад, что все так удачно сложилось. Теперь он сможет убить двух зайцем одним ударом: подготовить нужные инструменты и проверить, насколько хорошо сработал ритуал. Как часть стаи и рожденный оборотень Питер должен чувствовать их присутствие даже лучше Альф, окажись он поблизости. Конечно, это было рискованно, но Стайлз сказал правду – он верил, что Питер на их стороне.  
\- Дитон, да… - хмыкнул задумчиво Питер. – Давненько от него не было слышно.  
\- Я знаю, - согласился Стайлз, потому что образовавшаяся пауза явно подразумевала, что он должен что-то сказать в ответ.  
\- Тогда зачем мы туда едем? – повернулся к нему лицом Питер.  
\- За рябиной.  
\- А вот на этом месте мне полагается поинтересоваться, что же ты задумал.  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и принялся вводить его в курс действий. Питер слушал внимательно, не перебивая и ничем не выдавая своей реакции. Рассказ не занял много времени, но к моменту его окончания, джип уже подъезжал к дому Стилински.  
\- Твой отец дома, - сообщил ему Питер, прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
Дерьмово, конечно, но ничего не поделаешь. Ключи от клиники Дитона остались в кармане рюкзака, который он благополучно оставил в своей комнате. Идиот.  
\- Подожди в машине, - приказал он и пошел в дом.  
Если повезет, то мимо отца удастся проскочить незамеченным. Он еще на крыльце стащил с себя обувь, стараясь как можно тише и быстрее попасть наверх, в спальню. Трусливая тактика, но выживание превыше всего. Ступеньки предательски заскрипели под его ногами, и Стайлз проклял свою неуклюжесть, настороженно вслушиваясь в звуки, доносящиеся из гостиной. Судя по всему, отец недавно вернулся с дежурства и теперь обедал какой-то дрянью из фаст-фуда, устроившись перед экраном телевизора.  
Стайлз успешно завершил миссию поиска ключей и, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума и не делать резких движений, вернулся к входной двери. Да он охуенный ниндзя!  
Шериф вышел в коридор, когда Стайлз уже шнуровал кеды, присев на корточки у порога. Блядь.  
\- Сын, что с тобой происходит?  
Стайлз вновь ощутил тошнотворное чувство вины, из-за которого когда-то и начала бессознательно избегать разговоров с отцом. Ложь никогда не слетала с его языка легко и непринужденно, нет, он выскребал ее долго и мучительно из задворков своего сопротивляющегося сознания.  
\- Ты о чем? – притворно удивился он.  
\- Стайлз, я серьезно. Думаешь, я не заметил, что ты не ночуешь дома, не говоришь о Дереке, даже не упоминаешь его имени. Сбрил волосы. С тех пор как вернулся, ты ни разу не улыбнулся по-настоящему, не говоря уже о том, что стал похож на скелет, обтянутый кожей. Что происходит?  
Шериф сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая решимость разобраться с проблемой. Хмурые морщинки на его лбу в уголках рта стали глубже, придавая ему строгости. Стайлз с тоской вспомнил времена, когда он мог рассказать отцу все. Ну, почти все. Теперь же он мог только врать, прикрывая одну ложь другой. Раз за разом штопая расползающееся покрывало выдуманной жизни.  
\- Ничего, пап, я просто переживаю из-за ссоры с Дереком, но я буду в порядке. Обещаю.  
Стайлз выпрямился и подхватил с пола связку ключей. Он заставил себя посмотреть прямо в глаза отцу, давая понять, что упертость – это семейная черта. Шериф разочарованно вздохнул и развел руками, словно выражая собственную беспомощность. Стайлзу больно было осознавать, что именно он являлась причиной разочарования отца. Казалось бы, давно пора было привыкнуть, но, нет, каждый раз только добавлял горечи в котел его самобичевания.  
\- Если тебе захочется ради разнообразия сказать мне правду, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
С этими словам шериф развернулся на пятках и скрылся в гостиной, оставив Стайлза стоять на пороге, с судорожно зажатыми в кулаке ключами. Ключи. Точно. Нужно попасть в клинику, как можно скорее. С отцом… с отцом он разберется позже.  
Ага, конечно, - насмешливо прошелестело в голове, - позже. Никогда, если быть точнее.  
Питер встретил его сочувственным взглядом, но ничего не сказал, за что Стайлз был ему безмерно благодарен. Они молчали до самой клиники.  
\- Ключи? – выразительно приподнял брови Питер, как только они попали внутрь.  
\- Одолжил у Скотта, - отмахнулся Стайлз, направившись прямиком к шкафам с разными склянками. Насколько он помнил, рябиновый пепел Дитон хранил в одном из них.  
Питер прошел следом за ним и принялся перебирать содержимое полок. Он был куда осторожнее Стайлза, в конце концов, кто знает, какие еще сюрпризы мог хранить у себя в шкафу не такой уж простой ветеринар. Стайлзу же было плевать. Он механически переставлял банки, разглядывая их на свет и болтая содержимое. Краем глаза все это время он следил за Питером. Никаких признаком беспокойства тот не проявлял. Замечательно.  
\- Я тут вспомнил, что у Дитона есть кладовка в коридоре. Проверь, еще там, окей? – с видимым безразличием попросил он.  
\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами Питер и вышел в коридор.  
Стайлз не знал, как должна действовать защита, но подумал, что если уж находясь прямо над подвалом, Питер ничего не почувствует, эксперимент можно считать успешным. Питер ничего не почувствовал. Зато он вернулся с мешочком рябинового пепла, держа его на вытянутой руке и брезгливо морща нос. Стайлз тут же его отобрал, и с чистой совестью убрался из клиники. Пора было переходить ко второй фазе подготовки. Он свернул на дорогу в лес. Пожалуй, это был момент, вызвавший наибольшее количество споров. Лидия не знала лес так же хорошо, как Стайлз или Эллисон, но ее математический склад ума позволял просчитывать идеальные маршруты и критические точки. В конце концов, они остановились на одном квадрате, достаточно далеко от оживленной дороги и города, но все же достаточно удобно расположенном, чтобы можно было добраться туда пешком. Свои физические способность Стайлз оценивал здраво и понимал, что пробежки по пересеченной местности – не его конек, а с таким изношенным телом, и подавно. Впрочем, эту часть плана никто за него сделать не мог при всем желании. Стайлз вздохнул и приступил к делу.  
Через два часа они вновь стояли в подвале доме Арджентов. Питер расположился у самой лестницы наверх, напружинившийся и немного нервный. Стайлз его не винил, он и сам чувствовал себя неуютно, но старался не обращать внимания на такие мелочи. Лидия давала последние наставления детям. Эллисон уже сообщила ему, что Крис согласился принять участие в их «бредовом плане», как он это назвал, и вывести из-под удара волчат, как только механизм ловушки будет запущен. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и незаметно для остальных выдохнул, успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце. Черт возьми, сейчас все это уже не казалось ему таким уж хорошим планом.  
Его идея была проста как умножение на ноль, но Стайлз давно выучил, что сложность плана не имеет никакой связи с его успехом. Разделяй и властвуй – завещал Цезарь. Именно это они и собирались сделать. Эллисон и Лидия вызвались отвлечь на себя Кали, тогда как Питер с волчьим оскалом вместо улыбки, пообещал, что найдет, чем занять того здорового Альфу, имени которого они не знали. Стайлзу предстояло играть с Итаном. Нужно было просто заманить волков в круг из рябинового пепла, который они с Питером выложили в лесу. Как только все трое Альф окажутся внутри, Стайлз его замкнет. После чего пристрелить их не составит труда: слишком редкие там деревья и совсем негде укрыться. Место для ловушки они подобрали со всей тщательностью.  
Стайлз остановился перед небольшой группкой своих соратников и окинул оценивающим взглядом жавшихся друг к другу детей. Они смотрели исподлобья, настороженно, по-волчьи. И последнее не имело никакого отношения к полнолунию или повышенной мохнатости. Эти дети были волчатами задолго до того, как стали оборотнями. Стайлз набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и как можно жестче сказал:  
\- Если что-то пойдет не так, никто, ни один, блядь, герой не лезет меня спасать. Это ясно?  
Не то чтобы он думал, что кто-то из этих сопляков наскребет в себе достаточно смелости выкинуть что-то подобное. Просто ему не хотелось собирать их ошметки с деревьев.  
\- Меня все поняли?  
Дождавшись нерешительных кивков, он отвернулся и больше не смотрел в их сторону.  
\- Хорошо. Лидия…  
\- Отвлекаю эту красноглазую стерву, я знаю, Стайлз, - насмешливо перебила его она.  
Свои рыжие локоны Лидия собрала в аккуратную косу, а одежда, одолженная у Эллисон, смотрелась на ней куда лучше тряпок, в которых он увидел ее в мастерской.  
\- Эллисон, - перевел Стайлз взгляд на охотницу.  
\- Прикрываю Лидию. Мне не нравится, что ты идешь один, - мрачно отозвалась Эллисон, не поднимая взгляд от арбалета.  
\- Когда твой отец будет здесь? – не удостоил он ответом ее замечание.  
Как будто у них, блядь, был выбор. Шансов одолеть трех Альф в прямом столкновении у них было примерно столько же, сколько у аборигенов против танковой дивизии.  
\- С минуты на минуту. Стайлз, ты слишком рискуешь.  
Эллисон неодобрительно покачал головой, закрепила арбалет на спине и взялась за лук, проверяя прицел. Лидия что-то втолковывала притихшим деткам.  
\- Дождитесь его появления и следуйте плану, - твердо сказал Стайлз. – Я займусь своей частью.  
Питер улыбнулся ему, показывая, что готов и полон сил. А Дерек бы его прибил за такой план. И отец, если бы знал, посмотрел бы этим своим фирменным взглядом разочарованного родителя. У Стайлза от него всегда на душе становилось так паршиво, словно в дерьме извалялся. Встряхнувшись, он кивнул Лидии и слабо улыбнулся Эллисон:  
\- Ну, я пошел, - сказал уже с порога.  
\- Будь осторожен, - тихо попросила его охотница.  
\- Да я мистер Осторожность! – ухмыльнулся Стайлз и выскользнул на улицу.

***

Стайлз бежал по лесу, прикрывая руками лицо и стараясь не обращать внимания на острую боль в боку и горящие огнем легкие. Его красная худи резко выделялась на фоне деревьев, превращая Стайлза в легкую и привлекательную мишень. Он был как флажок, которыми охотники загоняют в ловушку обычных волков. Вот только для обычных волков эти флажки с человеческим запахом были отталкивающими и пугающими, тогда как для Итана это было почти приглашением. И не только для него, как оказалось. Откуда-то справа раздался протяжный вой, и Стайлз заметил темную тень, мелькающую между деревьев. С другой стороны вровень с ним бежала еще одна. Они загоняли его как оленя, ждали, когда же он выбьется из сил и сам рухнет на землю, прямо к их ногам. О нет, он не доставит им такого удовольствия. Деревья проносились мимо, цепляясь за одежду острыми ветками, разрывая ее в клочья. Из царапины на лбу сочилась кровь, заливая глаза и окончательно дезориентируя в пространстве.  
Он облажался. Пиздец как облажался. Да, ничего не стоило привлечь внимание Итана, разгуливая возле дома Хейлов, тот словно только и дожидался его возвращения. Как Стайлз и думал, он даже позволил ему побегать, заманивая тем самым к нужному месту. Итан не воспринимал его как угрозу, играя, как кошка с мышкой, то выпуская из лап и давая иллюзорный шанс на спасение, то одним прыжком вновь подминая под себя. А потом, прежде чем Стайлз закрыл круг, появились кудрявая девушка Альфа, Кали, и здоровяк, имени которого они так и не выяснили. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Охотник превратился в добычу.  
Земля под ногами Стайлз резко ушла вниз, и он не успел ничего понять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы как-то затормозить падение. Небо и земля несколько раз поменялись местами, острые камни прошлись по ребрам, и вот он уже валяется на дне какого-то оврага, дезориентированный и изломанный. Заебись. Итан спрыгнул вниз, мягко спружинив ногами, обутыми в начищенные туфли с вытянутыми носами. Позер.  
\- Знаешь, это был отличный план, - склонился он к лицу Стайлза. – Если бы нам не было плевать на этих детишек. Все, что я хочу – отомстить. Уничтожить то, что Хейл считал своим. Кали просто хочет поиграть, - Итан мотнул головой в сторону кровожадно усмехающейся девушки, - а Джимми… Честно говоря, я не очень разбираюсь в том, чего хотят психи, но, можешь мне поверить, дети его волнуют в последнюю очередь.  
Здоровяк подошел с другой стороны, окидывая его таким взглядом, будто кости на суп выбирал. Стайлз попытался пошевелить рукой и едва не взвыл от боли. Только бы не перелом, - мысленно взмолился он. Хотя какая ему разница, если жить осталось секунды две?  
\- Ты недооценил нас, Стайлз, и поэтому проиграл. Жаль, что нам не удалось поиграть подольше.  
Итан притворно тяжело вздохнул и поднял Стайлза за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка. От острой вспышки боли в глазах заплясали радужные точки, а с губ сорвался мучительный стон. У человеческого тела предел не так уж и недостижим, как оказалось. Итан отвел руку в сторону для завершающего удара. Вот и все. Финита ля комедия.  
\- Ни дня без драмы, да? – усмехнулся Стайлз, выплюнув изо рта кровь. Разбил губу обо что-то.  
Дальше все происходило как в замедленной съемке, хотя он подозревал, что во всем виновато сотрясение и общее состояние заторможенности. Вот он видит летящие в его грудь когти, а следующее мгновенье уже жует землю и пытается прийти в себя от выбившего из легких воздух удара о землю. Какого черта?..  
\- Тихо, это я, - успокаивающе прошептал знакомый голос и его подхватили на руки, прижимая к теплой груди.  
Питер. Это был Питер. Он рванулся в лес. Голова Стайлза отчаянно кружилось от так и не восстановленной потери крови, перенапряжения и мелькающих деревьев, пролетающих мимо. Скорость у оборотней все же была приличная, с долей зависти отметил Стайлз.  
\- Я сказал никому не вмешиваться, - прохрипел он просто чтобы не молчать.  
\- Ты не мой Альфа, не обольщайся, что я буду тебя слушать, - иронично отозвался Питер, продолжая смотреть вперед.  
Стайлз вздохнул и прижался щекой к его рубашке. Прямо в его ухо стучало сердце.  
\- Что случилось? – прошептал устало.  
\- Добыча оказалась хищником. Без стаи я намного слабее, не чета даже таким, как этот Джим. Впрочем, я и так это знал.  
\- Тогда почему согласился на план?  
Питер легко перемахнул через полосу дороги, опоясывающей часть леса, и теперь перемещался по крышам домов, крепко прижимая к себе Стайлза.  
\- Понадеялся на твою удачу. Такие наглые и самонадеянные с позволенья сказать планы заканчиваются либо триумфом, либо катастрофой, но тебе всегда чертовски везло в подобных ситуациях.  
\- Похоже, я исчерпал свой лимит, - горько улыбнулся Стайлз.  
\- Ты ведь жив? – резонно заметил Питер.  
С этим он мог бы поспорить.  
\- Едва. Лидия и Эллисон?  
\- В порядке, им даже удалось потрепать кудряшку Сью, чего я признаться не ожидал.  
\- Но?..  
\- Но задержать ее они не смогли.  
Больше Стайлз ни о чем не успел его спросить, потому что они уже стояли на крыльце дома Арджентов.  
Белая как мел Лидия распахнула дверь, пропуская их внутрь, и Питер занес его в гостиную. Такую уютную и светлую, со всеми этими красивыми безделушками и мягкими диванами. Слишком разительный контраст с мокрой землей в лесу и холодными объятиями смерти, подкравшейся совсем близко.  
\- О боже, Стайлз, тебе нужно в больницу! Я сейчас позвоню Эллисон, они как раз должны были туда доехать.  
Стайлз представил себе реакцию Мелиссы на его вид, а следом перед глазами встало взволнованное лицо отца. О нет, только не это.  
\- Отпусти меня, - попросил он Питера.  
Ощутив ногами пол, он попытался выпрямиться и если бы не страхующая его рука, непременно бы пропахал носом ковер.  
\- Тебе нужно лечь, - покачала головой Лидия.  
\- Что с Эллисон? Почему она в больнице? – перебил ее Стайлз, прислушиваясь к своему телу, и больше не делая попыток совершать резкие движения.  
\- Неудачно упала на спину. Крис решил перестраховаться. Стайлз, что ты делаешь?  
Убедившись, что руки и ноги функционируют как нужно, хоть и посылая по всему телу болезненные импульсы, он мягко отстранился от Питера. Мир сразу же зашатался, но ничего более ужасного не произошло. Чудесно, да он почти здоров! Ага, охуеть как здоров.  
\- Тебе нужно в больницу, - повторила Лидия обеспокоенно. Питер молча уселся на диван, с интересом ожидая, что же будет дальше. То, что Стайлз ни в какую больницу не поедет, он уже догадался.  
\- Нет. Мне нужно в клинику Дитона.  
\- Да зачем?! – сорвалась на крик Лидия. Такого на его памяти еще не случалось. Наверное, он действительно выглядел дерьмово.  
\- Со мной все будет нормально, - изобразил Стайлз подобие улыбки и поморщился, когда засаднило ранку на губе.  
Лидия недовольно поджала губы, но больше не пыталась ему помешать. Стайлз развернулся к выходу и замер. В коридоре толпились волчата. Все десять. Он бегло осмотрел их на предмет повреждений, но ничего не обнаружил. Кажется, Крис справился со своей работой на отлично. Стайлз медленно пошел к выходу. Стая смотрела на него с облегчением и волнением, но никто не двинулся, чтобы помочь. Они переводили затравленные взгляды с него на Лидию и словно ждали приказов. Стайлз не обманывал себя их преданностью – они пошли бы за любым, кто мог дать им надежду. Даже сейчас, глядя на его окровавленное, измученное тело они переживали не за него, а за себя. Кого волнует, что он почти умер? Что он человек, который не может срастить кости за пару минут. Да всем похуй. Дети вообще довольно эгоистичные создания, а дети, которым приходится цепляться за жизнь ослабевшими пальцами, эгоистичны вдвойне. Не Стайлзу было их судить.  
Улицы, которые он выбирал, были на счастье безлюдны и мало освещены. Не хотелось бы никого шокировать своим видом. Стайлз с тоской вспомнил джип, оставленный в лесу, и прогулку с ветерком, которую устроил ему Питер. Сам же он был способен передвигаться со скоростью хромой черепахи, ползущей задом наперед. Пиздец как медленно, в общем. Хорошо, что расстояние тут не такое уж большое. Гораздо ближе, чем до дома. Ключ, который Стайлз повесил себе на шею, холодил кожу, напоминая о том, что ждет его в клинике. Только поэтому он продолжал идти.  
Стайлзу уже не нужен был свет, чтобы спустится в подвал или даже чтобы нащупать нужный ящик. Каждый миллиметр этого гребанного пространства впечатался ему в подкорку, как клеймо прожигает кожу. Он шел по ступенькам тяжело, пошатываясь и прижимая к телу безвольно висевшую правую руку. Стайлз понятия не имел, сломана ли кость, потому что все тело ощущалось единым комком боли. Все, на что у него хватил сил, это дохромать до ящика Дерека и рухнуть возле него на пол, привалившись спиной к металлу.  
\- Дерек, - хрипло позвал он. – Дерек. Я сегодня почти умер. Серьезно, я смотрел в лицо своей смерти. Симпатичное такое лицо с английским прямым носом. Ладно, шучу, никакое не симпатичное. Страшное… Знаешь почему он просто не свернул мне шею? И я не знаю. Но догадываюсь. Потому что это не интересно. Ему хотелось, чтобы я точно знал, что происходит, почувствовал его когти, раздирающие тело. Я такой идиот, Дерек. Ты бы точно со мной согласился, если бы знал, что произошло. Это был такой глупый план. Самый глупый план из всех наиглупейших планов, которые когда-либо имели несчастье воплотить в жизнь. Знай своего врага! А я… я ничего о них не знаю, но все равно решил, что смогу перехитрить. Боже, Стайлз, какой же ты идиот.  
Он вдавил ладони в глаза и давил до тех пор, пока не появилось чувство абсолютной уверенности, что еще немного, и они провалятся в глазницы, протаранив мозг. Тело больше не ныло, Стайлз вообще его не чувствовал. Нужно было поспать. Нужно было встать, подняться по лестнице и поехать домой, где его ждет не дождется мягкая уютная кровать. Кровать – это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Стайлз медленно сполз еще ниже и стал заваливаться на бок, пока его голова не коснулась пола. Он подтянул ноги к груди и замер, спиной ощущая твердую холодную стенку ящика. Тонкую непреодолимую преграду, за которой лежал Дерек. В следующую секунду сознание благополучно покинуло его измученное тело, совершенно не заботясь о какой-то там кровати.  
Ему казалось, что прошло не больше пары минут прежде, чем что-то раздражающе громко зажужжало под ухом. Стайлз открыл глаза, не понимая в первый момент, где это он, и что происходит. Звук не прекращался. Он потер руками лицо, избавляясь от остатков сна, и огляделся вокруг. Рядом с ним на полу вибрировал телефон. Поругав себя за то, что опять заснул, где попало, он ответил на звонок.  
\- Стайлз, твой отец… - испуганно прошептали в трубку.  
Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар.

***

Стеклянные двери скользнули в стороны, и отвратительный больничный запах ударил ему в нос, вызывая целую россыпь неприятных воспоминаний и ассоциаций. Стайлз не стал задерживать возле стойки регистрации, а прошел туда, где, как он знал, была расположена палата интенсивной терапии. Эллисон сказала, что именно туда поместили отца. Он не стал слушать детали и сразу же рванул в больницу. Дорога не отложилась в его памяти, только стучащая в висках от быстрого бега кровь и липкий страх, расползающийся внутри, залепляющий глотку, не позволяющий дышать. Уверен он быль только в том, что закрыл подвал, тщательно уложив на место дощечки. Дважды проверил. На всякий случай.  
Он заставил себя сделать еще один шаг вперед, и правую ногу тут же прострелила боль, которую он раньше не замечал. Словно повинуясь сигналу, заныла пострадавшая рука и бок. Заебись как вовремя. Стиснув зубы, он продолжил путь. Похромал, цепляясь за стены, если быть точным.  
Шествуя по стерильно чистым коридорам, Стайлз ловил на себе удивленные, настороженные, сочувствующие взгляды. Он знал, что выглядит, мягко говоря, странно, в местами порванной, местами грязной, кое-где даже окровавленной одежде. Все это его мозг регистрировал будто отдельно от самого Стайлза. Какая, к черту, разница, что думают люди? Сейчас, в эту самую минуту, сбывался самый страшный кошмар его жизни, преследовавший Стайлза с похорон матери. Он поднялся на нужный этаж и направился прямиком к стеклянной стене палаты реанимации. Люди огибали его, избегая столкновения, кто-то что-то говорил ему вслед. Стайлз шел к прозрачной перегородке, прикипев взглядом к запутанной в проводки и трубки фигуре на кровати. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - билось в мозгу отчаянная мольба. Он приложил руку к стеклу, уткнулся в него лбом, не слыша ничего, кроме собственного прерывистого дыхания. Образ лежащего на больничной койке отца, опутанного проводами, с лицом белым, как наволочка под его головой, раскаленным железом выжгло в его голове. Никогда. Никогда он не думал, что испытает это еще раз. После всех бессонных ночей, проведенных в больнице, пока его мама точно также спала на кровати, с каждой секундой все больше теряя связь с реальностью. Пока однажды не осталась во сне навсегда. Нет. Нет. Только не снова. Стайлз со всей силы ударил кулаком по стеклу, почти мечтая о том, чтобы оно разбилось, пропоров ему кожу, вонзившись глубоко и заглушив этой новой болью ту, другую, сочащуюся из растравленной старой раны.  
\- Стайлз.  
Теплая ладонь легла поверх его сжатой до побелевших костяшек руки. Его потянули в сторону, и в следующий миг Стайлз обнаружил себя в крепких объятиях Мелиссы. В носу засвербило, то ли от запаха, въевшегося в униформу медсестры, то ли от ласковых успокаивающих прикосновений, так похожих на материнские.  
\- С ним все будет в порядке, Стайлз, - шептала Мелисса. – Твой отец очень сильный. Ты же знаешь.  
А еще он человек. Вчера он сам в полной мере испытал насколько легко убить человека.  
\- Какие у него повреждения? – выдавил из себя Стайлз, аккуратно высвобождаясь из объятий и отступая на шаг. Слишком велик был соблазн забыться. Нельзя. Не сейчас.  
\- Я не думаю… - печально нахмурилась Мелисса. Ее собранные в пучок волосы растрепались, а глаза покраснели от слез. Стайлз не мог даже плакать.  
\- Что именно с ним сделали? – повторил он, переводя взгляд на фигуру отца за стеклом. Такого беспомощного, чересчур неподвижного.  
\- Сделали? – недоуменно переспросила она. – О, дорогой, никто ничего делал. Твой отец попал в аварию.  
\- Как? – глухо уточнил он, не отводя глаз от монитора с зубчатой линией сердечного ритма в изголовье кровати.  
Не бывает таких совпадений. Если пиздец наступает сразу и со всех сторон, то это не совпадение.  
\- Полиция все еще выясняет, что произошло. Обе машины нашли возле дороги. Твоему отцу еще повезло, у второй к тому моменту взорвался двигатель.  
Стайлз кивнул, делая зарубку на память позвонить помощнику отца в участок. Странное подозрение настойчиво просило себя проверить.  
\- Все же, насколько все плохо?  
Мелисса закусила губу, раздумывая над ответом. Стайлз упрямо вздернул подбородок. Он имел право знать.  
\- Сломано три ребра. Одно из них проткнуло легкое, но его удалось спасти. Множество ушибов разной степени тяжести. Сотрясение. В общем и целом он легко отделался. Только…  
\- Только?  
\- Удары по голове был очень сильный. Есть опасность комы.  
Черт возьми! Что скрывается за этим изъезженным в мыльных операх словом, Стайлз знал слишком хорошо. Внезапно в голову пришла запоздалая мысль, заставившая его похолодеть. Он резко развернулся к Мелиссе лицом, налетев на ее сочувствующий взгляд как на бетонную стену.  
\- А никаких… следов животных на его теле не было?  
\- Животных? – тут же переспросила она. – Стайлз, что происходит? Ты же сказал, что никаких оборотней? И что с тобой случилось? Это кровь?  
Мелисса встревоженно дотронулась до его руки, где на рубашке отчетливо виднелись темные характерные пятна.  
\- Просто ответьте, пожалуйста, - напряженно попросил Стайлз, ругая себя за то, что забыл на секунду об осведомленности мамы Скотта и собственном плачевном состоянии.  
\- Нет, ничего такого. Ни укусов, ни следов когтей. Пожалуйста, объясни, что происходит. Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Стайлз не знал, должен ли он почувствовать облегчение от ее ответа или нет, но в данный момент он не чувствовал вообще ничего. Его душа превратилась в ледяную пустыню, единственным обитателем которой был колючий яростный ветер.  
Встретив обеспокоенный взгляд Мелиссы, он слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Никаких оборотней. Ничего не происходит. Просто уточнил. Уточнить ведь никогда не бывает лишним. Так, когда вы говорите, станет ясно насчет комы?  
\- Вечером, - машинально ответила Мелисса, и открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Стайлз уже развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Спасибо! Позаботьтесь о нем! – кинул он через плечо и заскочил в удачно подъехавший лифт.  
Оказавшись внутри кабины, к счастью, в одиночестве, Стайлз достал телефон, чтобы позвонить в участок. Подозрение насчет аварии никак не давало ему покоя. На экране высветился значок нового сообщения, и он, не задумываясь, его открыл.  
«Если делаешь первый шаг, будь готов к тому, что второй сделают тебе навстречу. Жаль, что машина должна была разделить судьбу владельца. Крутая была тачка».  
Двери лифта разъехались, выгоняя его из своего нутра, а Стайлз все еще стоял на месте, тупо вглядываясь в черные буковки на экране. Совпадений не бывает. Он это знал, но все же… Все же, это было как удар битой в солнечное сплетение. Отец оказался в больнице из-за него. Опять Стайлз совершил глупость, и последствия как круги на воде разошлись в сторону близких ему людей. Блядь, сколько раз он будет пропарывать себе лоб одними и теми же граблями? Стайлз вышел на улицу, на ходу набирая сообщение помощнику отца, которого знал хоть и не так хорошо, как предыдущего, но достаточно для того, чтобы не утруждать себя формальностями. Его голова работала как дорогие швейцарские часы, четко и безэмоционально делая свою работу. Стайлз поежился от холода, не сразу осознав, что температура на улице зашкаливает за плюс двадцать градусов. Это он промерз изнутри.  
\- Стайлз, - окликнули его у входа.  
Он повернул голову в ту сторону и увидел приближающихся Арджентов  
\- Привет, - слабо улыбнулась ему Эллисон. Она выглядела не так уж дерьмово, по крайней мере, никаких кровавых разводов на одежде или бинтов.  
\- Привет, - эхом отозвался Стайлз.  
Крис кивнул в сторону внедорожника, припаркованного в нарушение всех правил больницы.  
\- Залезай.  
Он даже не стал заставлять просить себя дважды, забравшись на заднее сидение, и с силой захлопнув за собой дверь. Наверное, здорово он тут все изговняет, пока они доедут, - отстраненно подумал Стайлз. Похуй. Он бездумно смотрел в окно все то время, которое понадобилось им, чтобы добраться до дома Арджентов. Эллисон пыталась завести разговор пару раз, но не встретила ни малейшей доли поддержки и были вынуждена отступить. Крис ни о чем не спрашивал, но Стайлз ловил на себе его взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, и упрямо поджимал губы. В кои-то веки ему хотелось просто помолчать.

***

Встречали его всей стаей. Дополненной и расширенной. Волчата, которых выпустили погулять из подвала, поглощали заказанную кем-то китайскую еду и зыркали желтыми глазищами в сторону Питера, бесстрастно листавшего какую-то книжку на диване. Они чуяли в нем более сильного оборотня, это настораживало и притягивало их одновременно. Волки все же стайные животные, а вот люди не то чтобы очень.  
\- Как твой отец? – мягко спросила Лидия, появившись на пороге комнаты с подносом, на котором стояли несколько чашек и дымящийся чайник.  
Питер перестал делать вид, что погружен в чтение.  
\- Как после встречи со стаей Альф, - пожал плечами Стайлз.  
\- Ты уверен? – подал голос Крис. Он последовательно прошелся по окнам, задергивая занавески, словно опасался того, что в его доме могут увидеть такую странную компанию.  
\- В том, что это были Альфы? На сто процентов. Информация из первоисточника, - Стайлз продемонстрировал полученную смс.  
Питер и Лидия подошли ближе, чтобы заглянуть на экран. Притихшие было волчата зашевелились, бросая любопытные взгляды в их сторону, но подняться с пола, где они и потрошили коробки с едой, никто не пытался. Стайлз впервые задумался о том, что же они будут с ними делать. Альфам они, как оказалось, не нужны, Крис тоже не владелец приюта. О том, чтобы подсунуть их полиции не могло быть и речи…  
\- Без подписи, - нахмурилась Эллисон. – Что это значит, про машину?  
Не в бровь, а в глаз стрелу загнала, черт возьми.  
\- Итан забрал себе Камаро, - сжимая в кулак ладонь, ответил Стайлз. Питер посмотрел на него в упор, и его лицо, лишенное привычного насмешливо-высокомерного выражения, вдруг показалось таким похожим на лицо Дерека.  
\- Под Камаро… - прищурила глаза Лидия, - ты имеешь в виду тот самый Камаро? Черный с дурацким брелком волка на зеркале?  
Стайлз оценил ее старание избежать прямых упоминаний о Дереке. Она по личному опыту, наверняка, знала, насколько ему сейчас дерьмово. Он провел рукой по ежику волос, потер шею у основания, собираясь с мыслями и выискивая в себе храбрость, чтобы начать говорить.  
\- Камаро и… мой отец… все это вызов. Игра. Для них. Но когда-нибудь им это надоест, и они просто избавятся от наскучившей игрушки. Я не уверен, что выдержу еще хоть одну потерю. И сам я тоже не хочу умирать. Черт, да я все еще в ужасе от одной мысли о смерти, - Стайлз остановился и перевел дыхание, чувствуя на себе пронзительные взгляды всех собравшихся. – Я знаю, что в прошлый раз ничего не вышло, и это полностью моя вина. Но я просто не могу остановиться сейчас. Уже не могу.  
\- Никто и не просит, - отозвалась Лидия спокойно.  
Стайлз резко вскинул голову, не веря своим ушам. Когда он объяснил свои мысли, то не думал, что кто-то из них действительно согласится на повторение авантюры. Но, сейчас, вглядываясь в их лица, он не видел сомнений. Они были на его стороне. Все. Даже Крис. Это было удивительно, невероятно, блядь! Стайлз уже подставил их под удар, и сейчас фактически предлагал нечто сродни самоубийству, однако они все равно поддержали его. И в этот момент пусть всего на мгновенье, но он почувствовал себя менее одиноким.  
\- Нам придется постараться, потому что сработает моя идея только один раз. Если не получится…  
Ему не нужно было продолжать, что случиться, если они не смогут провернуть задуманное. Второго шанса не будет, как бы банально это не звучало. А идея была схожа с предыдущей и по-прежнему была настолько бредовой, что просто не могла не оказаться гениальной. Другого способа победить троих сильных Альф в самом расцвете сил, кроме как устроить им западню, Стайлз все еще не видел. Видел он другой способ. Изначально, они выбрали в качество дисклокации лес, потому что только там они могли быть относительно уверены в том, что не пострадают не причастные к разборкам люди. Не говоря уже о щекотливом моменте нашпиговывания стрелами существ, лишь отдаленно похожих на людей. Концепция конфиденциальности Стайлзу была неплохо знакома с первого курса колледжа, так же как неадекватная реакция людей на то, что они не могут принять. Однако этот план не сработал.  
\- В прошлый раз мы не подумали о том, что в лесу слишком легко выбрать не тот поворот, который нам нужен. Слишком много разных вариантов, которые мы не в силах просчитать, - с горечью признал Стайлз.  
Лидия поджала губы, также болезненно реагируя на неудачу, как и он сам. Остальные хмуро кивнули, выражая то ли согласие, то ли понимание.  
\- Мы должны заманить их в такое место, где возможность действовать у них будет ограничена и преимущества сведены к минимуму. Замкнутое пространство с одним или двумя выходами, которые мы сможем контролировать.  
Он замолчал, давая осмыслить сказанное. Эллисон вышла на минуту в коридор и вернулась, на ходу разворачивая карту. Питер усмехнулся, похоже, он уже понял, к чему ведет Стайлз, или сам имел что-то на примете.  
\- Нам понадобиться пустое помещение, - сказал, наконец, Крис, помогая дочери растянуть на столе план города.  
\- Знакомое нам лучше, чем им, - заметил Питер, подходя ближе.  
\- Где можно было бы шуметь, не привлекая внимания, - добавила Лидия.  
\- Как насчет того места, где ты прятала детей? – поинтересовалась у нее Эллисон, постукивая пальцем по схематичному промышленного района.  
\- Не пойдет, - ответил Стайлз. – Слишком большое, и с одним выходом. Мы сами там окажемся в ловушке, в случае чего.  
\- А у тебя какие идеи? – влез Питер, улыбнувшись уголком губ.  
В голову Стайлза даже закралась мысль, а не знал ли он действительно больше, чем показывал? Чертов интриган.  
\- Клиника Дитона, - выдал он, не сводя с него глаз. Впрочем, реакции не последовало. Питер просто склонил слегка голову, словно оценивая предложение, но никаких признаков того, что он знал о небольшом подвальчике, хранящем огромный секрет, заметно не было.  
\- Что с ней? – рассеяно переспросила Эллисон, рассматривая карту.  
\- Идеальное место. Разве вы не видите? В стороне от главных улиц, достаточно замкнутое и совершенно точно пустое, - принялся загибать пальцы на правой руке Стайлз. – Да и шум! Кто обратит внимание на вой и рычание из ветеринарной клиники?  
\- Если забыть о том, что там сейчас нет ни одного животного, - вставил Питер.  
\- Да кто об этом знает? – закатил глаза Стайлз.  
\- Ладно. А как мы их туда заманим? Предложим сделать бесплатную прививку от бешенства? – саркастично поинтересовалась Лидия.  
Сказав А, нужно было говорить и Б. Иногда, чтобы выиграть, нужно поставить на кон все.  
Стайлз знал это. Это не делало процесс легче.  
\- Есть кое-что… - нерешительно начал он. – Обещайте, что не станете меня убивать.  
Крис удивленно поднял брови, кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону Эллисон, которая от такого заявления даже забыла про пресловутую карту.  
\- Стайлз, прямо сейчас я ничего не могу тебе обещать, - фыркнула Лидия, послав ему многозначительную улыбку.  
Стайлз открыл рот. Закрыл его. Открыл опять, но вместо того, что он собирался сказать, вышло:  
\- Пошли.  
\- Что? Куда? Стайлз, мы вообще-то в середине важного разговора! – Лидия возмущенно сложила руки на груди и склонила голову к плечу.  
\- Это важнее. Просто поверь мне, хорошо? Думаю, вам лучше просто один раз все увидеть.  
Питер уже шел к выходу, оглянувшись на пороге для того, чтобы выразительно приподнять бровь, выражая свое отношение к их нерасторопности. Крис прошел мимо него по направлению к гаражу.  
\- Возьму кое-что и можно ехать, - объяснил он.  
\- Подожди. Кто-то должен остаться и присмотреть за волчатами, - удержал его Стайлз, оглядывая гостиную в поисках добровольцев. На самом деле, он надеялся, что это будет именно Крис, потому что он был единственный, не связанный со стаей так тесно, что уже не отдерешь без крови и ошметков мяса.  
\- Я пас! – подняла руку Лидия. Никто и не спорил.  
\- Я тоже поеду, - быстро добавила Эллисон, с вызовом глянув на отца.  
В итоге, все трое повернулись к Питеру, все еще маячащему на пороге комнаты.  
\- Плохая идея, - тут же напрягся он. – Мои навыки общения с детьми ограничиваются отточенным годами умением держаться подальше. Ну, и воспитательными мерами в виде переломанных конечностей.  
Стайлз хмыкнул и посмотрел на Криса, ожидая его решения.  
\- Одни вы никуда не поедете, - хмуро отозвался тот.  
\- Да неужели? – Эллисон тоже умела быть упрямой.  
Выслушивать долгий спор Стайлзу совершенно не хотелось, так что он молча вышел на улицу, сопровождаемый буквально дышащим ему в спину Питером. Джип Стайлза так и остался в лесу, потому что все были заняты своими делами, и конечно же никто не подумал о том, чтобы отогнать его к дому. Так что ждали остальных они у внедорожника Криса. Девушки появились возле машины десять минут спустя, судя по всему им каким-то образом уломать его побыть нянькой. За руль села Эллисон, рядом устроилась Лидия, а ему с Питером досталось заднее сидение. В разговоре он не принимал участие после того, как назвал пункт их назначения, размышляя о том, что собирался сделать.  
Стайлз сомневался до последнего. С одной стороны, они имели право знать, но с другой – ему не хотелось делиться своим секретом ни с кем. Хотя, последнее звучало иррационально на фоне недавнего разговора. Идея пришла ему в голову спонтанно, но даже после того, как он хорошенько рассмотрел ее со всех сторон, собирая и разбирая различные комбинации на манер кубика рубика, не перестала казаться здравой. Итан ясно дал понять, что интересуется сейчас только игрой, правила которой придумал сам, и в основе его мотивов лежит обычная, банальная месть Дереку, убившему его брата. Туда ему и дорога, - мрачно заключил Стайлз мимоходом. Кроме того, Итан являлся лидером и мозгами своей маленькой стаи, а значит, остальные пойдут у него на поводу, что облегчает задачу, потому как их личные цели все еще оставались тайной за семью печатями. Всем известно, что для того чтобы заманить мышь в мышеловку, нужно положить туда сыр и настроить механизм. Без сыра даже самое продуманное устройство не сработает, потому что мышь обойдет его стороной. Именно это и случилось вчера. Стайлз настроил пружинку в мышеловке и подготовил яд, но вместо сыра положил внутрь кусок картона. И поплатился за это.  
Машина мягко вырулила прямо к крыльцу клиники Дитона. Они вошли внутрь, и Стайлз повел их прямиком к кладовке. Время сомнений прошло. Обойтись без помощи он не сможет, а заручиться помощью после провала можно только доказав, что у тебя есть козырь в рукаве. Стайлз не был до конца готов пойти на этот риск, его сердце тревожно екало от одной только мысль о том, чтобы подпустить к своей стае Альф, но какая-то его часть твердо верила в успех. Именно об этом всегда твердил Дитон, правда же? Воздастся вам по вере вашей.  
Решительно отодрав доски, Стайлз открыл проход в подвал. Фонарик у него не было, да и не нужен он был ему, но вот другим мог понадобиться свет, судя по настороженным, серьезным лицам. Питер осторожно заглянул в черный провал и первым шагнул вниз. Он-то видел в темноте прекрасно. Лидия достала мобильный и, как до этого сам Стайлз, использовала его на манер фонарика. Эллисон поколебалась пару минут, бросив на Стайлза вопросительный взгляд, но все же нырнула следом. Он пошел замыкающим, намеренно не спеша догнать остальных. Впереди послышался шорох и вспыхнул прямоугольник света в конце пути – кто-то нашел выключатель, - а потом наступила шокированная тишина.  
О да, он мог себе представить, какое первое впечатление производили уже почти родные ему самому гробы. Стайлз не стал ничего предварительно объяснять, просто обогнул застывшие у входа фигуры и столкнул крышку с ближайшего ящика. Лидия издала прерывистый вздох и деревянной походкой подошла ближе. Из ее груди вырвался всхлип, а глаза расширились от ужаса пополам с изумлением. Напрочь забыв обо всем, она потянулась к Джексону обеими руками, несмело дотронувшись до его щеки, носа, бровей. Эллисон заглянула внутрь следом за ней и тут же отпрянула, словно ей в лицо кислотой плеснули. Ее взгляд заметался по подвалу, перескакивая с ящика на ящик, и не в силах остановиться на каком-то одном. Стайлз отошел в сторону, наблюдая за их реакцией со стороны. Интересно, а он тоже так выглядел? Будто перед ним только что метеорит рухнул, осколком разрубив его сердце надвое. Эллисон вдруг метнулась вперед и столкнула еще одну тяжелую крышку. И ту, что была рядом, и следующую за ними, до тех пор, пока не оказалась напротив ящика, внутри которого лежал Скотт. Издав приглушенное рыдание, она склонилась вперед, перегнувшись через стенку почти пополам. Волосы мягкой волной завесили ее лицо, скрывая выступившие на глаза слезы. Всхлипов, впрочем, они заглушить не могли.  
\- Как?.. – дрожащим голосом спросила Лидия.  
Стайлз перевел на нее сочувственный взгляд.  
\- Об этом лучше спросить Дитона.  
Он присел на корточки, чтобы вытащить оставленные за ящиком Дерека бумажки, и достал оттуда записки. Эллисон не обратила на его действия никакого внимания, ее мир сейчас был полностью сосредоточен на Скотте. Лидия же с видимым трудом, но все же заставила себя сделать пару шагов ему навстречу и выхватить из рук письма.  
\- Что это за символы, - вдруг спросил Питер, до этого не двигавшийся с места возле входа в подвал. Стайлз почти забыл о нем. Почти.  
\- Без понятия. Защитные руны, судя по инструкциям, - развел он руками с все еще зажатыми в них листами книги.  
\- Это что, кровь? – перебила его Эллисон, скользя пальцами по знакам, начерченным на боку ящика.  
\- Нет, кетчуп, - закатил глаза Стайлз. – Конечно, это кровь.  
\- Стайлз… - начала бы Лидия, но сразу же оборвала себя.  
\- Забей, - посоветовал он. – Важно то, что эти знаки, похоже, не позволяют оборотням почуять то, что внутри ящиков. Дитон писал, что это защита завязана на меня через кровь, и хоть я не совсем понимаю как, но оно действует.  
\- И ты хочешь привести сюда Альф? – резко спросила его Эллисон. - Ты с ума сошел?  
Она пробежала глазами, переданные ей записки Дитона, и теперь мрачно взирала на Стайлза, явно не разделяя его рвение.  
\- Есть другие идеи? – с вызовом поинтересовался он.  
\- Да! Не приводить сюда Альф!  
\- Я готов рискнуть.  
\- Ну, а я нет!  
Они замерли напротив друг друга, сцепившись яростными взглядами. Он понимал Эллисон, правда, понимал. Черт возьми, ему тоже хотелось защитить Дерека ото всего на свете. Замуровать ящики в самый надежный сейф и расставить по периметру охрану. Однако… еще больше он хотел все закончить. Чтобы больше не нужно было заставлять себя быть жестче, сильнее, смелее. Строить мучительные догадки о том, что случиться со стаей, если он сдохнет.  
\- На самом деле, внутри этих гробов сейчас самое безопасное место, - прервал их спор спокойный голос Питера.  
Он опустился на корточки возле ящика Эрики, разглядывая руны почти с благоговейным восторгом. Обвел их по контуру кончиками пальцев, накрыл ладонью, едва ли не попробовал на вкус.  
\- Ты что-то об этом знаешь? – нахмурилась Лидия. Она отобрала у Стайлза странички книги и теперь изучала их с пристальным вниманием.  
\- Первый раз вижу, - покачал головой Питер, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая брюки без единой пылинки. В подвале вообще не было грязи, а воздух не казался удушающим или спертым. Интересный феномен, на который Стайлзу было похуй.  
\- Тогда как ты можешь быть уверен, что… - начала Эллисон.  
Питер легко коснулся металлической стенки ящика, и в следующий миг его впечатало в противоположную стену с такой силой, что еще немного, и на ней осталась бы вмятина. Подвал заполнил противный громкий хруст сломанных костей. Охуеть.  
\- Что это такое сейчас было? – пораженно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- «Это» было ни что иное, как твои руны в действии, - со стоном отозвался Питер, поднимаясь с пола и выставляя на всеобщее обозрение кость, торчавшую из его руки под немыслимым углом. Не обращая внимания, на звук протеста, который издала Лидия, он легко привел руку в порядок и потер шею, медленно вращая головой. Опять раздался противный хруст.  
\- Но мы же прикасались к ним, и ничего подобного не произошло, - резонно заметила Эллисон, задумчиво закусив губу.  
\- Потому что мы люди, - озарило вдруг Лидию. – Защита не действует против людей. Как ты догадался? – обратилась она к Питеру.  
\- Моя стая и мой Альфа находились в нескольких сантиметрах от меня, а я все равно ощущал пустоту. К тому же, я никогда не видел подобное сочетание рун, но некоторые из них по отдельности мне хорошо знакомы.  
\- Значит… - протянул Стайлз многозначительно.  
\- Если даже мы приведем сюда Альф и снимем крышки, они все равно не смогут ничего сделать, - закончила вместо него Лидия.  
Они обменялись взглядами, заключая молчаливое соглашение. Чтобы не случилось, но защитить стаю они были обязаны. Питер помог Стайлзу вернуть все крышки на место, так и не выразив желание взглянуть хоть раз на Дерека. Почему-то он был этому рад. Возможно, в нем говорило глупое желание не показывать никому, насколько беспомощным может быть их Альфа. А может эта была паранойя. В любом случае, когда они покинули подвал, груз на плечах Стайлза стал как будто бы чуть-чуть легче.

***

В этот раз они подошли к планированию куда осмотрительнее. Изучили план клиники, выбрали точки, где должны будут расположиться участники шоу. Питер и Эллисон заняли позиции возле черного хода клиники, которым до этого не было нужды пользоваться. Крис вызвался прикрывать Лидию у главного входа. Они приглашающе раскрыли рябиновую калитку в приемной и вход в подвал. Немногочисленные окна, наоборот, забили досками из рябины. Мышеловка была полностью готова к встрече гостей. Оставалось передать им приглашение. Эту часть, как и в прошлый раз, Стайлз взял на себя.  
Чем ближе он подходил к бывшему убежищу стаи, тем острее чувствовал тоску, костлявой рукой сжимавшей его сердце. С этим местом было связано много воспоминаний. Хороших и плохих, важных и едва ли стоящих упоминания. Сейчас они все всплывали на поверхность из омута его памяти, и не давали сосредоточиться на настоящем. Он не был уверен, что найдет Альф именно тут, но версия была достаточно убедительной, и Стайлз решил проверить ее в первую очередь. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что он прав. Даже если Итан не знал, что когда-то Дерек выбрал это место своим убежищем, тренировочным полем и практически домом, сам факт нахождения здесь волчат говорил о том, что заброшенная станция чем-то приглянулась Альфам.  
\- Никак не пойму, ты настолько самоуверен или просто я тебе нравлюсь? – разнесся по просторному помещению насмешливый голос.  
Итан вышел из-за колонны с неизменной ухмылкой на самодовольном лице. Рядом с ним приземлились кудряшка Кали и здоровяк Джим. Стайлз мгновенно напрягся, усилием воли подвив желание дотянуться до ножа, который Крис впихнул ему перед уходом. На случай, если все опять пойдет не по плану. Охуенный план Б, конечно.  
\- Как там шериф? Надеюсь, мы не слишком его потрепали? – глаза Итана плавно окрасились в красный, заставляя бешено стучащее сердце Стайлза пропустить удар. О да, он все еще помнил, как висел безвольной куклой в стальном захвате, в ожидании когтей, продирающих себе путь сквозь его грудную клетку. Потом мозг обработал смысл сказанного, и вместо неконтролируемого ужаса его затопил жгучий гнев. Спокойно, Стайлз, спокойно, - мысленно приказал он себе.  
\- Знаешь, когда-то давно мы убили Питера, - сказал звенящим от ярости голосом. - Точнее думали, что убили.  
\- Неожиданный поворот в нашей беседе. Ты голову случайно не проверил, пока в больнице был? – с притворным сочувствием поинтересовался Итан, все еще не делая никаких попыток приблизиться.  
\- Мы ошибались. Оказывается перерезанного горла недостаточно, чтобы мертвый оборотень оставался мертвым, - четко проговорил Стайлз, намеренно игнорируя упоминание о больнице. Дерек. Ему нужно было подумать о Дереке и успокоиться. Перед глазами всплыл образ отца, опутанного проводами. Блядь.  
Итан подобрался, уловив не такой уж прозрачный намек в его словах. Все же идиотом его никак нельзя было назвать.  
\- О чем ты? – резко изменив тон, спросил он.  
\- Я хочу заключить сделку, - облизнув пересохшие губы, заявил Стайлз. Вот теперь начиналась самая сложная часть разговора.  
\- Звучит интересно, а поподробнее?  
Итан мягкими кошачьими шагами пересек разделявшее их пространство. Стайлз приложил над собой усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
\- Вы оставляете в покое моего отца и уезжаете из Бикон Хилз, а я взамен привожу тебя к месту, где сейчас находится Дерек, - глядя прямо в красные глаза Альфы произнес он.  
\- Он не более чем пепел под ногами, - прищурился Итан. В его голосе, однако, промелькнула нотка неуверенности. Этим Стайлз и воспользовался.  
\- Уверен? Ты видел, как горело его тело?  
Не успел он закончить вопрос, как оказался вдавленным в стену с нависающим над ним Итаном. Опять двадцать пять. Дерьмовая традиция.  
\- Что ты сделал? – прорычали ему в лицо.  
Хорошо, хоть слюной не забрызгал, - с иронией подумал Стайлз, отмечая, что того страха, сковавшего его тело в самом начале встречи, больше нет.  
\- Важнее не что я сделал, а почему, разве нет? – попытался он пожать плечами, и, разумеется, не смог из-за хватки, клещами удерживающей его на месте.  
\- Говори, - приказал Итан. Следы веселья полностью стерлись с его лица, обнажив уродливую натуру.  
Стайлз вздохнул, молясь о том, чтобы ничем себя не выдать, и начал объяснять:  
\- Вероятность того, что Дерек очнется минимальна, а вы за это время можете вырезать весь Бикон Хилз. Дерек… важен для меня, но отец важен не меньше. Я не хочу рисковать его жизнью из-за нашей грызни.  
Получилось почти убедительно. Возможно, будь Итан чуть более хладнокровен в данной ситуации, Стайлзу не удалось бы все это провернуть. Однако ему повезло. Все же Питер не зря надеялся на его удачу, в этот раз она не подвела.  
\- Откуда мы можем знать, что это не очередная твоя затея избавиться от нас? – потребовал Итан. Он поверил, понял Стайлз, по крайней мере, усомнился достаточно, чтобы их план можно было привести в действие. Стараясь не делать резких движений, Стайлз протянул ему телефон с фотографией Дерека на дне ящика.  
\- Назови адрес, - едва взглянув на экран, приказал Итан. Он опустил руки, но сам остался на месте, не давая Стайлзу места для маневра. Кали и Джим тоже рассмотрели фото и зло оскалились. Хотя, в случае Джима, злости заметно не было, было в его оскале что-то другое, по-настоящему жуткое. Заебись. Не зря Итан назвал его психом.  
\- Сначала мне нужны гарантии, что вы свою часть сделки выполните, - поежившись, выдавил из себя он.  
\- Я полагаю, честного слова будет недостаточно?  
Стайлз жестко усмехнулся.  
\- Почему же? Вполне. С условием, что я провожу вас до нужного места сам, а к утру вас уже не будет в городе.  
Абсолютный идиотизм, но они оба играли далеко не с покер фейсами. Слишком много эмоций, слишком мало мозгов. Итан опустил взгляд, обдумывая ситуацию, и Стайлз пережил пару тревожных моментов, ожидая его ответа.  
\- Хорошо, - услышал он, наконец.  
\- И если вы встретите кого-то из нас за пределами города, то будете держаться подальше.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Итан, не обращая внимания на недовольное рычание Кали за спиной.  
\- «Мы» включает тех детей, что вы обратили, - добавил Стайлз на всякий случай.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Итан! – не выдержала Кали. Но прежде, чем она могла продолжить, Итан развернулся и, схватив ее за горло, низко рыкнул. Как Дерек, ставивший на место, зарвавшегося бету. Кали бетой не была, но эффект оказался таким же. Из нее словно выпустили воздух, оставив лишь сморщенную оболочку, которая мешком рухнула на пол, стоило Итану разжать руку.  
\- Ну, - развернулся он лицом к Стайлзу, - чего мы ждем?  
Стайлз счел за лучшее промолчать. Альфа, способный приказывать другим Альфам? Ебать каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы лезть ему под горячую руку. Джим все с той же жутковатой улыбочкой прошел мимо него на выход, и ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру.  
Путь до клиники Дитона Стайлз запомнил урывками, слишком сильно он нервничал, слишком много мыслей разрывали его мозг на части. Сообразив, куда они направляются, Итан вызверился по новой, но получив в ответ иронично приподнятую бровь и короткое: «Как ты думаешь, кто еще мог вытащить Дерека?» заметно поостыл, не пытаясь больше задушить Стайлза на месте. А он даже не успел испугаться по-настоящему. С каждым шагом в груди вызревало чувство неизбежности. Словно он шел на эшафот, таща за собой толстую цепь с огромным железным шаром, и не было возможности остановиться, потому что в спину упирался острый как рапира взгляд Итана, а по бокам его конвоировали Кали и Джим. Стайлз почти наяву слышал ликующие крики толпы, жаждущей хлеба и зрелищ. Знакомые с детства улицы вдруг показались ему чужими, детали, которые он раньше не замечал, буквально пестрели перед глазами, насмешливо указывая ему на то, сколько всего он не знал, не видел, не пробовал. Сколько возможностей упустил.  
Телефон взорвался веселой мелодией звонка, и Стайлз не глядя, ткнул на кнопку принятия вызова.  
\- Стайлз? Слышишь меня? Твой отец очнулся! – радостно прокричала в трубку Мелисса. – Он хочет тебя увидеть. Спрашивает, где…  
Стайлз сбросил звонок и прикрыл глаза, не давая эмоциям прорвать кокон его отстраненности. Потом он порадуется. Потом побежит в больницу, чтобы обнять отца и убедиться в том, что он здесь, живой, теплый, целый. Сейчас ему не нужно ничего чувствовать. Ему просто нужно было идти вперед.  
Они беспрепятственно попали внутрь клиники и прошли к лазу в подвал. Двадцать секунд. Стайлз приглашающе махнул в сторону темного провала, и Итан повторил его жест, выразительно выгнув бровь. Дерьмово, но не смертельно. Пятнадцать секунд. Он вступил на лестницу первым, стараясь идти в обычном темпе, не срываясь на бег, и не оглядываясь. Десять секунд. Шорох чужих шагов за спиной нервировал, а ощущение направленного на него взгляда делало его неуклюжим. Не дойдя несколько ступенек до конца, он умудрился споткнуться и полетел вниз, больно приложившись бедром об угол. Пять секунд. Альфы равнодушно переступили через его тело, распластанное на полу, словно он был горой мусора, и вошли в подвал. Четыре секунды. Стайлз, ругаясь сквозь зубы, поднялся на ноги и прислонился к стене, потирая пострадавшие места. Две секунды. Он видел, как Итан подошел к единственному открытому ящику, где спал своим летаргическим сном Дерек. Одна секунда. Кали потянулась к другой крышке. Ноль. Удар тяжелого тела о стенку заглушил пискнувший в кармане Стайлза телефон. Лидия закрыла круг.  
Она согласилась неохотно, сомневаясь в успехе, но, в конце концов, справилась. Не обращая внимания на яростный рев позади, Стайлз рванул вверх по лестнице, надеясь выбраться за границы рябинового круга до того, как его настигнут обманутые Альфы. Он четко услышал тот момент, когда они бросились в погоню, мешая друг другу в тесном пространстве коридорчика и громко рыча. Они осознали, что угодили в мышеловку и стремились из нее выбраться. Поздно. В их крови уже циркулировал яд. Крошечные, незаметные невооруженным глазом, частички аконита уже отравили воздух по всей клинике, просочившись через решетки вентиляции. За эту маленькую деталь Стайлз обязан был поблагодарить покойную миссис Арджент, почти прикончившую Скотта таким вот нехитрым способом – распылив в вокруг аконит.  
Ему не хватило совсем чуть-чуть времени. Он уже видел тусклый глаз луны через распахнутую дверь черного входа, когда его повалило на пол кто-то тяжелый. Раздались несколько выстрелов и вой, переходящий визг. Тело, прижимавшее его к земле, вздрогнуло и обмякло. Стайлз с трудом столкнул его в сторону, мельком, отметив остекленевшие глаза и кудряшки, быстро пропитывающиеся кровью из аккуратной дырочки от пули на виске. Вот и не стало Кали. Оглянувшись, Стайлз увидел, что здоровяк Джим катается по полу, пытаясь сбить пламя, охватившее уже все тело. Из его спины торчало две длинные стрелы. Стайлз с трудом поднялся на ноги и огляделся в поисках Итана. Их взгляды встретились, и Стайлз увидел в глазах Альфы море гнева и страха. И кристально-ясное понимание собственного поражения.  
Все случилось слишком быстро. Мимо просвистела еще одна пуля и вонзилась в плечо Итану, заставив его пошатнуться. Стайлз попятился спиной к двери, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Чересчур медленно. Кожу опалило горячее дыхание, и зубы Итана сомкнулись у него на плече. Вот ведь блядь. Он слышал, как отчаянно его зовет Лидия, слышал чей-то вскрик и топот ног. Он почувствовал легкий укол боли, когда кто-то, наверное, Питер, стащил с него тяжелое тело Альфы, выдрав глубоко вошедшие в плоть Стайлза клыки. Кровь тут же начала собираться в липкую лужицу на полу, заползая под его неподвижное тело и пропитывая одежду. Вот и получил он свой укус Альфы, дарующий новую жизнь, изменяющий тело и перекраивающий душу. Стайлз чувствовал, как растекается по телу невыносимый жар, испепеляя кости, расплавляя мышцы и сухожилия. Эта была даже не боль, это была агония. Между смертью и превращением, что бы он выбрал? Когда-то давно, ответ на это вопрос казался таким простым и очевидным…  
Перед глазами начало расплываться, и Стайлз моргнул, в надежде настроить резкость картинки. Ничего у него, разумеется, не вышло. Обзор стал сужаться, не в силах противостоять надвигающейся со всех сторон тьме, и, когда, черная пелена почти сомкнулась воедино, Стайлз увидел перед собой бледное до синевы лицо, наполненное ужасом и отчаянием. Такое невероятно родное, что защемило сердце. Дерек, - беззвучно прошептали его губы. Живой. Рядом. Кричит что-то отчаянно и смотрит своими кроваво-красными глазами, не холодными, как у Итана, а теплыми, почти обжигающими. Глядя в эти глаза, он впервые за долгое время почувствовал настоящее спокойствие, почти что умиротворение, и устало прикрыл глаза. Теперь можно отдохнуть, - подумал Стайлз, отпуская свое измученное сознание в вольное плавание по мягким уютным волнам.

***

Сознание возвращалось к нему медленно и как-то странно, словно толчками. Сначала вернулся слух. Стайлз услышал шуршание пластиковых пакетов и перешептывания. Что-то звякнуло совсем рядом, и куда-то полилась вода. Он только порадовался, что не на него. Следующее, что он почувствовал это запах. Слишком знакомый запах стерильных стен и лекарств. Блядь. Кажется, он опять в больнице. Ну, по крайней мере, он не умер. Следом за этой мыслью пришла боль, отозвавшись сразу во всем теле, даже в тех местах, о существовании которых он бы предпочел не знать.  
Стайлз рефлекторно попытался сжать руки в кулаки, но не смог. Он попытался еще раз. С тем же результатом. Паника накатила удушающей волной, заставив его распахнуть глаза и сделать отчаянный глубокий вдох, наполняя легкие кислородом. Пересохшее горло отреагировало на это надсадным кашлем, заставив его согнуться пополам. Попытаться согнуться, потому что чьи-то руки бережно, но твердо удержали его в лежачем положении, а в губы ткнулось что-то прохладное и стеклянное, судя по звуку, который раздался, когда оно столкнулось с его зубами. Нет ничего более вкусного, чем вода, - пришел к выводу Стайлз, двумя глотками осушив стакан, а это был именно он, и прислушался к своим ощущениями. Все тело ныло, а одна рука была подвязана к груди. Стайлз не знал, сломана она или нет, но боль была весьма сильной. А это значило…  
\- Я не оборотень! – выдохнул он радостно.  
\- Нет, - вокруг раздались приглушенные смешки.  
Он распахнул глаза, зажмурился от яркого света, и, подождав пока на веках перестанут плясать вспышки, приоткрыл сначала один глаза, потом второй.  
\- Вы живы! – вырвалось у него против воли.  
\- Ага, - теперь уже в открытую усмехался Скотт, все еще сжимая в руках пустой стакан.  
Эрика отсалютовала ему со своего места у подножия кровати, а Айзек обеспокоенно выглянул у нее из-за плеча. Бойд просто склонил голову в знак приветствия. Они все были здесь, настоящие до кончиков когтей. Похудевшие и все еще бледноватые, но живые. Черт возьми!  
\- Ненавижу вас, - широко улыбнувшись, заявил Стайлз.  
\- Это вряд ли, - рассмеялась Эрика.  
Бойд, Скотт, Айзек, не хватало только двоих. Он огляделся украдкой и разочарованно вздохнул, не обнаружив нигде Дерека. Отсутствие Джексона он как-нибудь переживет.  
\- Он вышел, чтобы доложить шерифу о твоем состоянии, - хмыкнул Скотт, заметив его блуждающий взгляд.  
\- Отец? – встрепенулся Стайлз и даже опять попытался встать. – С ним все хорошо? Он ведь поправится? Могу я его увидеть? Скотт, не тупи!  
\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, друг, - закатил глаза тот.  
\- С твоим отцом все хорошо, он точно поправится, сможешь расспросить миссис Маккол сам, когда она придет делать тебе укол или перевязку, - объяснил Айзек.  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы опротестовать такой вариант, но все четверо повернули головы в сторону двери, прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
\- Ну, похоже, нам пора. Не скучай, - послала ему воздушный поцелуй Эрика. Все тут же заторопились на выход, скомкано пробормотав слова прощания. Только Бойд, замыкавший их поспешное бегство, обернулся перед тем, как закрыть дверь, и бросил одно единственное «Спасибо». Стайлз просто кивнул в ответ. Они были одной стаей, бурные проявления благодарности едва ли могли быть уместны. Один за всех и все за одного – вот так просто.  
Дверь слегка скрипнула, и в палату вошел Дерек. Тоже похудевший и слегка изможденный, с трехдневной щетиной и хмурыми морщинками между бровей. Стайлз забыл, как дышать. Его взгляд жадно шарил по каждому миллиметру затянутого в черное тела, пока не остановился на уровне глаз.  
\- Дерек, - прошептал он.  
Или думал, что прошептал. Он уже ни в чем не был уверен наверняка. Реальности плыла, засасывая его словно зыбкие пески, и Стайлзу было наплевать. Дерек вдруг оказался рядом, присел на кровать, высматривая что-то в глубине его зрачков. Стайлз протянул к нему руки, осторожно сдвинувшись в сторону, чтобы освободить место. Намек было понят правильно, и в следующий миг сильные руки обхватили его за плечи, прижимая к широкой груди, защищая, баюкая, удерживая. Он уткнулся носом в теплую кожу на шее и вдохнул глубоко в легкие родной запах, по которому так скучал все это время. Объятия стали еще крепче, и руку, зажатую между ними, прострелила боль. Стайлз зашипел сквозь зубы, не успев заглушить звук, и Дерек тут же попытался отстраниться, стараясь не потревожить еще больше его боевых ранений. Стайлз не могу ему этого позволить. Вместо этого он сам придвинулся еще плотнее и улыбнулся, касаясь губами ключицы.  
Впервые за бесконечно долгое время его внутренности не скручивало от холода. Ледяная корка, обхватившая сердце, пошла трещинами и рассыпалась на глазах. Рядом с Дереком он как будто бы начинал оживать.  
\- Столько всего случилось... – произнес Стайлз приглушенно. Ему хотелось рассказать обо всем, разделить с кем-то груз воспоминаний, грозивших раздавить под своей тяжестью.  
\- Я слышал тебя. Каждое слово.  
Он уже почти забыл этот голос. Боже, как же давно он его не слышал. Последний раз, когда они говорили, когда касались друг друга, был так давно, будто бы в прошлой жизни.  
\- Почему ты так долго не просыпался? – по щеке скатилась первая слезинка. – Если слышал меня, почему не очнулся раньше?  
Слезы заструились непрерывным потоком, беззвучные и горькие. Они не были слезами облегчения или радости, но вместе с ними уходили боль и гнев, и тоска, скопившиеся в его сердце. Дерек баюкал его как ребенка, собирал поцелуями мокрые дорожки с лица, все чаще возвращаясь к губам. Легкие как крылья бабочки прикосновения казались Стайлзу обжигающими, и он льнул навстречу, стараясь получить больше. Поймал приоткрытый рот Дерека своим, переплетая их языки, не позволяя отстраниться. Ему это было необходимо. Не потом, когда ему станет лучше, когда они решат все проблемы и обсудят дела. Тянущая боль в черной дыре душу была куда сильнее физической, невыносимое желание слиться в одно целое, врасти друг в друга, исключить даже мизерный шанс на разделение, сильнее чувства долга.  
Стайлз вслепую попытался стащить с Дерека рубашку, но одной рукой это сделать оказалось не так-то просто. В конце концов, он решил расслабиться и позволить Дереку сделать все самому. На Стайлзе были только пижамные штаны, которые оказались на полу почти сразу, и повязка, ее они трогать не стали. Воздух в палате накалился до предела, неудобная кровать не позволяла отстраниться. Дерек быстрыми рваными движениями избавился от своей одежды, в процессе осыпая шею и плечи Стайлза влажными поцелуями. Он то слегка засасывал усыпанную родинками кожу, прихватывая ее зубами, то выводил языком замысловатые узоры, спускаясь все ниже и ниже.  
Стайлз комкал в пальцах простыню, выдыхая тихие стоны через приоткрытый рот. Запах Дерека окутал его со всех сторон, жар его тела заставил его собственное покрыться бисеринками пота. Щетина царапала кожу, оставляя едва заметные красные отметины, и все это было настолько реальным, не очередным мучительным сном, после которого следовало одинокое пробуждение, что Стайлз просто сходил с ума от остроты ощущений.  
\- Ну, давай же, - нетерпеливо позвал он.  
Дерек окинул его жадным взглядом и осторожно опустился сверху, удерживая весь свой вес на руках. Накрыл ртом правый сосок, осторожно посасывая и перекатывая между зубами. Стайлза словно током ударило, он резко вскинул бедра вверх, оставив на животе Дерека мокрый след от естественной смазки, и откинул голову, издав горловой стон. Каждая его мышца звенела от напряжения как натянутая струна, дрожащие ноги сами собой разъехались в стороны, открывая доступ, приглашая. Хотелось еще, сильнее, быстрее, больше. Воспользовавшись приглашением, пальцы Дерека проникли внутрь, разрабатывая и подготавливая для себя. Стайлз двинулся ему навстречу, насадился глубже, едва заметив вспышку боли, которую тут же заглушило все нарастающее возбуждение. Да-да! – отчаянно стучало в висках. Дерек легко удержал его за бедра, задавая собственный ритм, второй рукой он оглаживал бока и живот Стайлза, теребил соски, слегка оттягивая их пальцами и поглаживая вершинки. Его глаза горели с трудом сдерживаемым желанием, а мускулы бугрились под кожей, приковывая взгляд. Стайлз гладил их растопыренными пальцами, наслаждаясь ощущением собственной власти над этим сильным телом. Пальцы исчезли, оставив после себя ноющую пустоту, и Стайлз разочарованно дернулся, жалобно заскулив. В следующее мгновенье его плечи обхватила рука, и он оказался лицом к лицу с Дереком, сидя на его скрещенных ногах. Сегодня ему позволено было побыть «сверху». Сердце Стайлза забилось в быстром от предвкушения ритме, и Дерек тоже это услышал, довольно усмехнувшись в ответ.  
Используя его плечо в качестве опоры, Стайлз приподнялся и попытался насадиться на упирающийся в его вход член. Грубоватые ладони Дерека огладили его спину и сжали ягодицы. Головка скользнула внутрь, раздвигая узкое колечко мышц, и Стайлз качнул бедрами, плавно опускаясь до основания. Замер, переживая первый дискомфорт, наслаждаясь острым чувством заполненности и тяжелым прерывистым дыханием на шее. Через пару ударов сердца Дерек лизнул его ключицу, спрашивая разрешения, и Стайлз застонал, сжимаясь вокруг распирающего его члена. Он попытался было двигаться сам, но быстро устал, отдавая инициативу. Лишь гладил широкие плечи и цеплялся пальцами за короткие жесткие волосы на затылке.  
Дерек брал его сильными уверенными толчками, посасывал соски, царапал короткими ногтями кожу на спине. Их дыхания смешались в одно, быстрое, загнанное, перемеженное со стонами Стайлза и низким порыкиванием Дерека. Возбуждение, закручивающееся спиралью внизу живота, наконец, достигло своего пика, и он кончил, забрызгав себя и Дерека, чувствуя горячую струю спермы, опалившую изнутри.  
Они какое-то время просто сидели так, обнявшись и осыпая друг друга мягкими поцелуями, наслаждаясь близостью, не в силах отпустить. А когда расцепились, Стайлз с протяжным стоном рухнул на подушку и тут же перевернулся на бок, чтобы не придавить каким-то чудом не потревоженную руку на перевязи. Дерек устроился у него за спиной, натянул на них обоих простыню, и осторожно обхватил его за талию, прижимая к себе, защищая от всего мира. На несколько таких необходимых секунд Стайлз позволил ему это.  
Впереди его ждали разборки с отцом и долгий неприятный разговор, неизбежно вскроющий старые раны. Как будто этого недостаточно, он все еще нес ответственность за десять волчат, чья судьба оставалась в лучшем случае туманной. Нужно было попросить Дерека поговорить с другими Альфами и попробовать пристроить их по стаям, но процесс все равно выйдет довольно долгий. А еще нужно было найти Дитона. Не может быть, чтобы никто ничего о нем не слышал и не знал, даже если самые важные свидетели, возможно, единственные, кто мог бы пролить свет на ситуацию, уже никому ничего не расскажут. Пока что он знал только то, что тело Дитона не значилось в полицейских сводках. Стайлз хотел верить, что это хорошая новость. Нет тела – нет дела, в конце концов. Если его чему и научила прошедшая неделя, так это тому, что верить можно только себе и собственным глазам. Оставался еще один вопрос, который он и решил задать в первую очередь:  
\- Почему я не стал оборотнем?  
Дерек помедлил с ответом, прикрыв глаза с внезапно вспыхнувшей красным радужкой.  
\- Альфа, укусивший тебя был на грани смерти, мы думаем, что у него просто не хватило сил. Да и своей стаи он уже лишился. Фактически, тебя как будто укусил омега.  
Стайлз замолчал, переваривая информацию. Допустим, так все и было, но тогда у него оставался еще один вопрос:  
\- Когда вы… проснулись?  
\- Когда он укусил тебя, - признался Дерек. – Я плохо помню тот момент. Просто в какой-то момент в голове вспыхнуло «Стайлз», и вот я уже стою над твоим окровавленным телом.  
Дерек поднял на него больные глаза.  
\- Я думал, что ты умер, - одновременно обвиняя и делясь своим отчаяньем выдохнул он.  
\- Я, знаешь ли, тоже, - шутливо улыбнулся Стайлз. - Хорошо, что мы оба ошиблись.  
Он протянул руку и погладил Дерека по щеке, вспоминая с содроганием ощущение безжизненного тела с холодной, как лед, кожей под кончиками пальцев.  
Дерек перехватил его запястье, прижался губами к белоснежной повязке бинтов, вдыхая запах его крови и боли.  
\- Останется шрам, - заметил он ровным тоном.  
\- И не один, - широко улыбнулся Стайлз. Наличие шрамов его совершенно не волновало.  
Дерек нахмурился, мрачно сдвинув брови. Жест, которым он всегда непроизвольно выдавал злость на самого себя. Улыбка Стайлза стала мягче, и он успокаивающе погладил Дерека по груди.  
\- Это всего лишь отметины на коже. Серьезно, я переживу.  
Настоящие шрамы останутся глубоко внутри, под слоем мышц и костей. А эти рваные полосы – всего лишь записки самому себе, и если они останутся навсегда, то так даже лучше. Потому что Стайлз хотел помнить. Каждую секунду, каждую незначительную деталь. Навсегда сохранить в памяти металлический холод, заморозивший душу, и горячую кровь, скользящую по коже, унося из тела жизнь. Шрамы были всего лишь напоминанием об уроке, который Стайлз выучил за эти несколько дней, и который, наверное, стал самым жестоким в его жизни. Не важно, что он всего лишь человек, не важно, насколько слабое у него тело, и безнадежна ситуация, в которой он оказался. В конечно итоге ему нужно было только заставить себя двигаться, дышать, существовать ради одной единственной цели, ради одного единственного человека. И ни о чем больше не думать, ничего не чувствовать. Ни жалости, ни боли, ни пощады. 

**Author's Note:**

> Изначальная заявка была такая: Дерек/Стайлз. По каким-то причинам им нужно расстаться. Последний прощальный секс, нежный и неторопливый с крупинкой грусти. NC-17, IC  
> Разумеется, меня унесло далеко в сторону...


End file.
